L'Avantage des Anciennes Lois (TRADUCTION)
by Absolem Snape
Summary: Trad. fic original de Ulktante. Lorsque Voldemort retrouva un corps, il est beaucoup plus sain d'esprit qu'autrefois et se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas continuer comme il a commencé. Quelques anciennes lois vont lui permettre d'atteindre ses objectifs d'une autre manière... Le monde d'Harry s'en trouvera bouleversé. Image de za.rah
1. Ultimatum

Note de la Traductrice : Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est **Benefits of old laws** et est écrit par **Ulktante**. Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traductions, d'orthographes ou de syntaxes.

Petite mise à jour :

Alors bonjour à toutes et à tous. Hier (09/12), j'ai posté les deux premiers chapitres et je me suis emballée, car j'ai oublié de demander la permission à l'auteur avant. Ce n'est absolument pas bien, si vous vous lancez dans une traduction, peu importe que l'auteur n'est pas mis à jour son profil ou une fanfiction depuis longtemps, demandez-lui quand même toujours la permission avant. C'est ce que j'ai fait par la suite, car mon but n'a jamais été de ne pas l'avertir. Juste un oubli passager de ma part…

Je ne vais pas supprimer les chapitres que j'ai déjà posté et, si jamais, dans une semaine (15/12), je n'ai pas de réponse de l'auteur, je continuerai à poster la traduction, mais si un jour il me répond et me demande de la supprimer, je le ferai, soyez donc avertis.

Seconde petit mise à jour :

J'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur.

Il m'a demandé de donner les liens vers son profil et la fanfiction originale. Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, ils sont sur mon profil.

**Note de l'Auteur : Ma toute première fanfiction et la première histoire donnée à lire aux autres. J'aimerais vraiment avoir des commentaires, tant que c'est constructif ;) Si vous trouvez une grammaire bancale ou des mots étrangement utilisés, faites-le moi savoir, l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle.**

**L'idée de cette histoire est venue d'une histoire que j'ai lue ici, il y a quelque temps. C'était "The Slytherin Law" écrit par The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This comme l'histoire ne me laissait pas tranquille, j'ai commencé à écrire ma propre version.**

oooOOooo

**Ultimatum**

Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et professeur à Poudlard, était de retour sur le chemin menant à l'école. Boitant légèrement, il était soulagé et en même temps étrangement inquiet de revenir si tôt. En effet, nous étions seulement au milieu de la nuit et il s'attendait à devoir se frayer un chemin vers les portes du château et de l'infirmerie aux premières heures du matin.

Il était soulagé car il était encore en vie. Sa mort était l'un des résultats possibles de l'effort stupidement courageux, mais nécessaire, qu'il avait entrepris ce soir-là. Quant à l'inquiétude ... Et bien, les choses qui avaient été dites dans les dernières heures de cette soirée lui donnaient définitivement des raisons de s'inquiéter. Il soupira en atteignant enfin les grandes portes du château. Le domaine était vide, sans aucune trace de l'agitation ou des flots de sorciers qui avaient accompagné la dernière tâche de ce maudit tournoi. Cette compétition avait eu pour seul résultat de ramener à la vie un sorcier qui aurait dû rester à l'état de fantôme.

Il ouvrit les portes et entra dans le hall pour prendre le chemin du bureau directorial. Il envisagea brièvement de rejoindre ses quartiers pour se changer - et ôter ses robes de Mangemort - mais le temps était compté et s'il espérait dormir quelques heures cette nuit, il valait mieux ne pas traîner.

"Barbe à papa." Albus et ses mots de passe ridicules. Précautionneusement, Severus monta sur l'escalier en colimaçon et, contrairement à son habitude, attendit qu'il le dépose devant la porte du bureau directorial. Après un coup bref suivi d'un "Entrez" prononcé d'un ton amical, Severus se tenait à l'intérieur du bureau circulaire chaleureux et confortable.

"Severus, mon garçon ! Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez si tôt." La surprise colorait le visage et la voix d'Albus. " Avez-vous eu besoin de courir ? Êtes-vous blessé ?" L'inquiétude était l'émotion la plus visible dans les yeux bleus mais Severus était presque certain de pouvoir discerner une lueur de calcul au fond de ce regard. Et revoilà le manipulateur se cachant derrière la façade du grand-père. L'homme qui l'avait poussé à devenir espion en jouant avec sa culpabilité, l'homme qui n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de lui rappeler ses erreurs et ses pertes.

"Je vais très bien, Directeur. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter." Severus prit un moment pour observer Minerva qui était assise sur une chaise près du bureau, l'air vraiment fatigué. En face d'elle, le bureau était vide. Elle leva les yeux et sembla soulagée de voir le Maître des Potions.

"Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez appris ce soir ?" Dumbledore fit signe à Severus de s'asseoir sur le second siège devant son bureau.

"La description du Seigneur des Ténèbres réalisée par M. Potter était exacte." Il s'assit sur la chaise offerte. "Il n'a plus l'air humain. Comme je l'ai appris, c'est le résultat d'une erreur commise par Pettigrew lors de la préparation de la potion qui a été utilisée ce soir." Il déclina l'offre silencieuse de thé proposée par Minerva et se renfonça dans son siège, essayant de se mettre à l'aise. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que je trouve l'erreur ainsi qu'un remède pour réparer les dommages causés. Il m'a dit de rester ici, à Poudlard, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et le rejoindre ensuite. On ne m'a rien dit d'autre."

"Rien de plus ?" Albus semblait déçu par ce bref rapport. "Il n'a pas parlé de ses plans? Vous n'avez vu aucun des autres ? Où réside-il ?"

Avant que Severus ne puisse commencer à répondre, Minerva se leva de sa chaise. "Je vais me coucher. Je ne peux pas aider ici et nous devons prendre soin des élèves."

Elle passa ses doigts sur l'épaule de son jeune collègue. "Je suis contente que vous alliez bien." Sur ce, elle quitta le bureau, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Severus respira profondément. " Je n'ai vu aucun des autres. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas parlé de plans qui ne me concernaient pas. Il a peut-être accepté mon explication... Au moins y-a-t-il cru assez pour ne pas me tuer sur le coup. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me fasse entièrement confiance en ce moment. " Il se pinça l'arête du nez et se frotta les yeux. Un mal de tête se formait. " Nous nous rencontrons au Manoir Malfoy. Mais je doute qu'il y résidera longtemps. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de mots prononcés. Il faudra du temps pour retrouver sa confiance. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu partir en vie. " Il avait l'air fatigué, presque aussi fatigué que ce qu'il ressentait.

" Je vais devoir préparer mon séjour loin de l'école. Nous verrons si je pourrai recueillir des informations utiles dans les prochaines semaines. Mais maintenant je vais descendre dans mes quartiers et essayer de dormir un peu. " Il se leva, hocha la tête en direction du directeur, pivota sur ses talons et sortit du bureau en boitant.

oooOOooo

Une fois dans ses quartiers, la première chose que Severus fit fut de retirer ses robes de Mangemort, les jetant négligemment sur une chaise. Il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise préférée en face de la cheminée, alluma un feu et invoqua une fiole de potion d'un violet foncé au creux de sa main. Il brisa le sceau de cire et but la potion. C'était mauvais, mais les tremblements diminuèrent presque immédiatement. Au fil des mois, tandis que la Marque des Ténèbres devenait de plus en plus sombre, il avait décidé de s'approvisionner en doses de sa potion Anti-Doloris. Maintenant, il était content d'avoir trouvé le temps de le faire.

Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Que devait-il faire ? Il y avait le serment qu'il avait fait de protéger l'enfant de Lily. Il y avait Dumbledore et ses remarques le renvoyant à sa culpabilité. Il y avait le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il n'avait jamais connu aussi sain d'esprit depuis qu'il était entré à son service.

Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'options. Et encore moins du temps.

Il n'avait raconté à Albus qu'une fraction de ce qu'il s'était passé entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui-même dans le manoir de Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait annoncé qu'il était presque certain d'avoir perdu la loyauté de Severus la nuit où il avait tué Lily Potter. Qu'il comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles son Maître des Potions restait avec Dumbledore et pourquoi il était si facile pour lui d'obtenir une position privilégiée au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus laissa sa main glisser dans ses cheveux noirs.

C'était comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupçonnait le travail actif qu'il avait mené pour la Lumière pendant la dernière guerre. Que sa véritable allégeance allait à la Lumière et non aux Ténèbres.

Il n'avait pas dit à Dumbledore que son espion avait une date d'expiration. Qu'il avait jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août pour se prononcer. Il devrait aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, prendre une potion qui rendrait son Occlumencie inutile, puis laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres vagabonder dans son esprit. Ou il pourrait rester à l'écart, déclarer qu'il n'était plus loyal et être un homme traqué.

Il ne voulait choisir entre aucune de ces options. Mais ne pas choisir était impossible. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Et les deux options conduiraient à sa mort. Soit parce qu'il romprait son serment pour protéger l'enfant de Lily au mieux de ses capacités, soit parce qu'il serait pourchassé comme traître. Comme Karkaroff, le lâche qui s'était enfui.

Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait lancé le sortilège Doloris qu'une seule fois. Et il avait parlé de façon très logique et claire. Pas de grand grandiloquence, pas de détours ou de digressions folles entre les sujets. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il avait l'intention de regagner complètement la loyauté de Severus et qu'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser préparer un remède pour lui. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir, qu'il était possible de retourner dans les ténèbres, tout en protégeant ce foutu gamin Potter.

Severus grogna, y penser plus ce soir ne l'aiderait pas. Il y avait encore une semaine d'école et il devrait se préparer pour ses "vacances". Il y avait beaucoup à faire et il ne ferait pas tout ce qui devait être fait, s'il se refusait le sommeil dont il avait tant besoin.

Il se leva et marcha sur la moquette moelleuse jusqu'à sa chambre pour atteindre la salle de bain qui lui était adjointe. Une douche chaude lui ferait du bien.

oooOOooo

Au même moment, dans une autre partie du pays, un paon blanc se pavanait paisiblement dans un beau jardin, inconscient d'être observé par les yeux cramoisis du Seigneur des Ténèbres récemment ressuscité.

Il tenait une fiole de potion vide dans ses mains, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. C'était la deuxième potion contre la douleur qu'il avait prise cette nuit-là. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas besoin de continuer à en prendre une toutes les heures.

On frappa à la porte et il se retourna en disant "Entrez".

La porte s'ouvrit et Lucius entra, s'inclinant profondément une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur du bureau.

"Dis-moi. Quelle est la réaction du Ministère face à la déclaration de Potter ?" Demanda Voldemort en regardant l'actuel Lord Malefoy avec intérêt.

"Fudge est dans le déni. Il ne croira pas que Potter dit la vérité. Il m'a dit ce que Dumbledore avait essayé de lui faire faire." Le visage du Seigneur blond se transforma en un sourire narquois. "Pour retirer le contrôle d'Azkaban aux Détraqueurs, pour envoyer des messagers aux géants, pour le dire à tout le monde. Il m'a même dit que Snape lui avait montré son bras en le plaçant sous son visage, le forçant à reculer." Le visage de Lucius devint prudent disant cela, mais le hochement de tête de son Seigneur lui indiqua que ce n'était pas une nouvelle pour lui. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un problème de ce côté la prochaine fois. Ils sont tous dans un déni sévère. Et comme dit le proverbe, il n'y a personne d'aussi aveugle que ceux qui ne veulent pas voir."

"Comment explique-t-il la mort de cet autre garçon ? Diggory ?" Questionna Voldemort, en s'asseyant prudemment sur le confortable siège derrière le bureau et en posant le flacon vide devant lui.

"Il prétend que l'un des monstres du labyrinthe de la dernière tâche l'a atteint."

"Et Bartemius ? Un mot sur lui ?" Il se fatiguait à nouveau, il aurait besoin de se reposer bientôt. Mais avant, il avait des questions à poser et des tâches à distribuer.

Lucius se tenait debout, tremblant légèrement, devant son propre bureau et essayait de ne pas montrer sa douleur, sa peur et sa lassitude. "Il a quitté le château juste après le retour de Potter. Il jugeait trop dangereux de rester, un trop grand risque." Il remua les pieds. "J'ai reçu un appel de cheminette de Benjamin Nott, disant qu'il était arrivé il y a quelques minutes."

"Très bien." Il ferma les yeux un instant, juste quelques ordres et il pourrait se coucher jusqu'au matin. "Je veux des informations sur le nombre de sorcières et de sorciers qui vivent actuellement en Grande-Bretagne. Obtenez-moi la taille attendue de la classe de première année de l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Combien d'enfants seront issus des foyers moldus ? Combien de couples mariés y a-t-il ? Parmi eux qui sont les plus capables et les plus susceptibles d'avoir des enfants au cours des prochaines années et combien ? Je veux chaque information que vous pourrez obtenir sur l'état de notre population." Il attendit un signe de tête de la part de Lucius avant de continuer "Commencez également à rechercher les anciennes lois et tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur les conditions pour prendre le manteau de Lord Serpentard. Et s'il pourrait y avoir un moyen possible pour moi de m'intégrer avec les 'citoyens respectueux des lois' de ce beau pays."

Lucius sembla un instant perplexe à propos de son dernier commentaire et du sarcasme contenu dans ces derniers mots mais s'inclina à nouveau. "Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. Suis-je autorisé à obtenir l'aide de l'un de vos disciples ?"

"Oui. Je veux ces informations le plus tôt et le plus rapidement possible. Essayez de ne pas être remarqué." Voldemort se leva une fois de plus. "Appelle un elfe pour me montrer ma chambre."

"Comme vous le souhaitez, mon Seigneur. Tally !"

Un jeune elfe vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller d'un blanc immaculé brodée du blason des Malfoy entra dans le bureau et s'inclina devant les deux sorciers. "Comment Tally peut-elle aider son Maître?"

"Montre sa chambre à notre Seigneur et obtiens-lui tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin."

À cet ordre, Tally s'inclina à nouveau, si profondément que ses longues oreilles effleurèrent le parquet. "Si le Maître du Maître veut bien suivre Tally."

Ils quittèrent tous le bureau : Voldemort pour se reposer - et espérait-il, dormir, malgré la douleur qui allait sûrement refaire surface - et Lucius pour distribuer les ordres de collecte d'informations aux autres Mangemorts. Il était sûr que l'information sur la prochaine classe de première année devait être quelque part dans ses papiers. Le nombre de candidats possibles était envoyé aux gouverneurs à cette époque chaque année.

oooOOooo

_Corrigé par l__es__ merveilleuse__s__, l__es__ génialissime__s__ Amegonys __et Damoiselle Suzan__!_


	2. Inquiétudes et plans

N / T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est **Benefits of old laws** et est écrit par **Ulktante** . Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traductions, d'orthographes ou de syntaxes.

oooOOooo

**Inquiétudes et plans**

Avec la joie à la perspective des longues vacances qui approchaient à grands pas, l'inquiétude était l'une des émotions dominantes dans Poudlard la semaine précédente la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le directeur s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de tous les élèves de son école, à la fois ceux qui étaient nés de moisissure et ceux qui avaient des parents qui étaient des serviteurs de Voldemort. Il craignait que les premiers ministres ne soient pas pris pour cibles par des Mangemorts et les derniers parce qu'il était probable qu'ils subiraient des pressions pour devenir eux-mêmes des Mangemorts, ou auraient été témoins de certaines actions horribles pendant les vacances d'été. Il s'inquiétait du nombre de personnes qui mourraient ou deviendraient orphelines, combien souffriraient. Mais il écarta ces inquiétudes. Il avait appris il y a longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, il ne perdait donc pas de vue ce qui devait être fait, pour qu '

Il se concentra donc sur le prix de contact avec de vieux amis et alliés et tous ceux qui pourraient penser, qui pourraient être convaincus que Voldemort était en effet de retour. En remettant l'Ordre sur la bonne voie pour commencer les actions des Mangemorts et de leur maître de toutes les manières possibles.

Severus s'inquiétait aussi. En tant que directeur de la maison Serpentard, il s'inquiétait pour ses élèves, de l'intimidation à laquelle ils étaient soumis par les autres maisons, une fois que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait de notoriété publique. De la pression politique que subiraient ceux qui appartenaient aux familles de la lumière ou plus neutres au cours des semaines et des mois à venir. Comment pourrait-il faire en sorte que ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas participer aux actions de leurs parents, sortiraient du pétrin dans lesquels ils allaient surement se trouver. Bref, comment il pourrait assurer la sécurité des enfants dont il avait la garde.

Il s'inquiétait aussi pour son propre avenir. Vivrait-il assez longtemps pour voir la prochaine année scolaire? S'il ne fait pas, qui protège ses élèves? Pourrait-il vivre comme un homme en fuite? Il ne connaissait pas les réponses à ces questions et essayait de ne pas s'y attarder trop longtemps. Cela ne lui ferait aucun bien, après tout. Il se concentra donc sur la conférence de tous ses livres, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait être utile dans la tâche de redonner un corps humain à un sorcier ressuscité. Souvent, il pourrait être vu sur le chemin de la Réserve de la bibliothèque, et la collection de livres dans ses quartiers augmentés à chaque voyage dans le domaine de Madame Pince.

Harry s'inquiétait surtout pour l'avenir. L'avenir immédiat, et son séjour chez les Dursley cet été surtout. Il pensait qu'ils auraient dû probablement plus désagréables que les années précédentes après le fiasco avec la cheminée l'été dernier. Et l'incident mémorable des pralines longue-langue. Mais comme c'était tout à fait normal maintenant et quelque chose a choisi qu'Harry pourrait planifier - les Dursley n'étaient pas connus pour être créatifs - ces inquiétudes n'étaient pas les plus importantes dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Non, son imagination se déchaîne sur les possibilités, maintenant que Voldemort était de retour. Comme le ministère qui ne croyait pas Harry, ne voulait pas croire, il s'inquiétait du nombre de personnes qui auraient été bénies ou tuées avant de se rendre compte qu'elles devraient être prudentes. Combien de ses camarades, combien de ses amis se mettent entre lui et Voldemort? Il avait peur qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux ne se rencontraient en travers de son chemin et tuent.

Il resta donc loin de la plupart des autres étudiants, ne passant que du temps avec Ron et Hermione, et Hagrid de temps en temps. Tout le monde essayait de lui dire que Dumbledore allait trouver une solution, qu'il serait en sécurité. Mais Harry ne les croyait pas vraiment.

Hermione et Ron s'inquiétaient, principalement pour leur ami Harry, mais Hermione s'inquiétait également pour les examens et pour ses parents - elle ne savait pas quoi quoi leur dire, ou si elle voulait leur dire quoi que ce soit - et Ron à propos de ses frères et de Ginny.

Tout le monde avait donc ses propres soucis pendant les derniers jours du trimestre.

oooOOooo

Le confortable coin salon du le bureau de Lucius Malfoy était préparé pour une réunion. Le thé était prêt et placé dans de la fine porcelaine sur la table basse, avec des incrustations montrant un champ de fleurs. Il y avait de petits sandwichs et pâtisseries, ainsi qu'une tasse et une assiette pour chacun des invités attendus. L'une des chaises autour de la table ovale avait été transformée en une version plus extravagante. Il y avait des coussins en soie verte, au lieu de ceux en velours brun foncé, et elle était sculptée d'une manière qui rappelait des écailles et des serpents par endroits le long des accoudoirs.

Narcissa vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était parfait. Elle n'osait pas risquer de mettre en colère le Seigneur des Ténèbres résidant dans leur maison, peu de temps avant la fin de l'année scolaire alors que son seul enfant allait revenir pour les vacances d'été. Elle réarrangea les biscuits, encore une fois, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle se tourna et s'inclina en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer dans le bureau, suivi de son mari et de plusieurs autres Mangemorts.

"Merci, Narcissa," dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hochant la tête dans sa direction. "Ne nous laisse pas t'empêcher de préparer le retour de Draco." À cette déclaration clairement dédaigneuse, Narcissa fit une révérence à son Seigneur, essayant sans y parvenir de ne pas se hâter hors de la pièce. Marvolo, comme il en était venu à penser à lui la semaine dernière, essaya de ne pas boiter sur le chemin de son siège à la table. Tandis que les autres suivaient et trouvaient des sièges pour eux-mêmes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se baissa prudemment. Il avait puni Peter plus d'une fois ces derniers jours pour ses erreurs avec la potion. Et tandis que les cris du rat étaient quelque chose qu'il aimait entendre, il ne faisait rien pour soulager les douleurs causées par la potion mal préparée. Il avait encore besoin de potions contre la douleur pour pouvoir dormir la nuit.

Ils s'installèrent, prenant des pâtisseries ou des sandwiches et préparant leur thé comme chacun l'aimait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur ses disciples. Lucius s'était remis de sa punition pour avoir perdu le journal de son Seigneur. Rétrospectivement, Marvolo a pensé qu'il était plutôt heureux que Lucius ait essayé de s'en débarrasser et ait essayé de supprimer une nuisance en même temps. Si le blond n'avait pas donné le journal à la plus jeune des Weasley, il n'aurait pas été détruit, libérant ainsi la plus grande partie de son âme. Et sans cela, il pourrait encore être fou et voué à la destruction, s'éloignant davantage de ses objectifs.

Benjamin Nott, le fils unique de son… peut-être qu'il fallait commencer à appeler ceux qui étaient allés à l'école avec lui des amis… assez tendu. Il était était de même pour Avery, Macnair et le plus âgé des Lestrange ... enfin, peut-être pas lui. En tant que l'un de ses… amis, il était meilleur à lire et à savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de danger réel pour le moment.

Marvolo prit une bouchée d'un sandwich - et c'était un très bon sandwich - et s'installa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Reposant la portion restante, il regarda Benjamin et Lucius "Qu'avez-vous trouvé?"

Lucius commença à parler alors que Benjamin prenait juste une gorgée de sa tasse. "Nous avons effectivement trouvé une ancienne loi qui pourrait être bénéfique dans les circonstances actuelles." Il ramassa un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait posé sur la table et tendit la main pour le remettre à son Seigneur.

«Au début des années 1300, il y avait un maître des potions ayant trompé plusieurs sorcières pour qu'elles boivent une potion qui leur a fait perdre leur corps. "Un air de dégout transparent sur le visage de Lucius." Les corps étaient fabriqués à partir de membres d'animaux, enfin c'est ainsi que les sources l'affirmation. "Le dégoût de Lucius était partagé par tous les autres réunis autour de la table.

"Cependant, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est la loi adoptée à la suite de ces événements. Pour aider les victimes de ce fou, une loi a été créée stipulant que tous ceux qui ont été forcés de quitter leur corps et ont retrouvé leur "propre corps par la suite, ne doit pas être responsable de ce qu'ils ont fait avant le nouveau corps".

Le sourcil de Marvolo se lève à cette explication. Cela semble en effet utile. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la copie de la loi et à sa traduction sur le parchemin.

«À l'origine, c'était pour aider les sorcières après qu'elles aient été libérées et soient retournées à un corps humain, afin qu'elles ne soient pas tenues responsables des choses faites dans les corps fabriqués et sous l'influence de ce sorcier. Mais c'est formulé de façon assez vague pour être adapté à votre situation, mon Seigneur. "

Après un regard interrogateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres en direction de Benjamin Nott, l'homme aux cheveux bruns en robe marron foncée hocha la tête. "J'ai lu tout ce que nous avons pu trouver, tous les cas dans cette loi a été utilisé, et vérifié les éventuels problèmes. Toute personne qui était un esprit sans corps pendant une longue période et obtenu un nouveau corps humain après cela peut invoquer cette loi, pour une remise à zéro. Les sorcières ont été jugées comme des nouveau-nées, libres de tout ce qu'ils avaient ou auraient pas fait avant de renaître. "Il regarde ses mains et recula de nouveau." Ils changeront probablement la loi une fois que vous l'utiliserez, mon Seigneur, mais ils ne pourront pas vous empêcher de recommencer à zéro, si vous reprenez un corps humain. "

L'amusement flottait sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. «Je vois pourquoi mon corps actuel pourrait ne pas être considéré comme humain pour le moment. J'ai Severus qui travaille dessus. » Il posa doucement le parchemin de loi sur la table et prit le temps de prendre une bonne gorgée de son thé. "Donc, il y a un moyen de moi ramener dans le monde sans que personne du Ministère ou des hommes de Dumbledore ne puisse rien y faire." Les hochements de tête autour de la table étaient sa réponse silencieuse. "Bien." Il tourna son regard vers Xerxes Lestrange, dont les cheveux ont été décidés gris avec l'âge. "Je vais devoir changer de résidence. Toi ou Benjamin sont les choix évidents pour établir ma résidence après être né de nouveau."

Cette déclaration choqua Lucius, qui commença à manifester et à se lever de sa chaise mais fut interrompu par Voldemort d'un geste sévère de la main. "Dis-moi, Lucius, et sois honnête. Laisserais-tu quelqu'un résider dans ta maison, quelqu'un qui t'aurais maintenu sous Imperium et t'aurais forcé à commettre de nombreux crimes?"

Lucius se laissa retomber sur sa chaise après avoir sauté sur ses pieds pour manifestant. Il réfléchissait vite, essayant de trouver la bonne réponse pour échapper au Doloris. Les dernières courbatures de punition pour le journal perdu venaient de quitter la veille. "Non, je ne risquerais pas la sécurité de mon fils ou de ma femme." il se raidit d'anticipation et leva les yeux, surpris quand aucune malédiction ne le frappa.

"Donc je ne peux pas rester dans ton manoir si nous voulons donner du crédit aux histoires que beaucoup d'entre vous ont raconté après ma malchanceuse rencontre avec l'enfant Potter." Le regard perçant de Marvolo les fit tous reculer dans leurs chaises pendant quelques secondes.

"Nous devrons attendre pour cela que Severus trouve un moyen de me rendre mon apparence humaine. Mais dites-moi, qu'avez-vous trouvé sur l'état de notre population?"

Comme il aurait suspecté, les classes à Poudlard étaient plus petit depuis la guerre, et le nombre d'enfants de sang pur par rapport à ceux qui n'auraient qu'un seul parent magique ou même des parents moldus diminuaient de plus en plus au profit de ces derniers. Et la tendance pour l'avenir n'était pas à la hausse. La plupart des familles de sang-pur n'a qu'un seul, au plus deux enfants. Et les raisons étaient variées. Les Malfoy avaient décidé de ne pas essayer d'avoir un deuxième enfant car leur statut était au mieux instable. Benjamin Nott n'avait eu qu'un seul fils, car sa femme était décédée peu de temps après la naissance de Théodore, et il ne fallait pas chercher une autre femme... si une femme convenable pouvait même être trouvée. D'autres n'étaient pas capables d ' avoir plus d'enfants, comme les Londubat, ou étaient simplement morts comme les Potter et bien d'autres. Beaucoup de gens qui veulent être parents en ce moment étaient morts.

"Il semble que je fasse devenir un membre respecté de la population respectueuse des lois soit la meilleure voie à suivre." Il était à nouveau fatigué. Il était temps de conclure cette réunion et a envoyé ses partisans dans une autre mission.

"Excusez-moi, mon Seigneur, mais pourquoi voulez-vous imposer autant de restrictions? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas continuer comme nous le faisions?" Macnair semblait vraiment confus, et il voulait vraiment être pour son fils interrogateur Seigneur d'une manière si brutale.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla plutôt pensif pendant un moment, jouant avec sa baguette, et Macnair pâlit son visage prenant une couleur de cendre. "C'est assez simple. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de sorcières et de sorciers. Une autre guerre, et nous réussissons à nous rayer de la surface de la terre. "

Macnair déglutit de façon audible et devint blanc comme un linge aux prochains mots de son Seigneur. "Si vous pensez que c'est un bon plan, nous pouvons toujours commencer par vous, Walden."

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'intention de Macnair et il assura rapidement au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il savait mieux que lui, et que Macnair n'oserait jamais le questionneur.

Le reste de la réunion fut assez productif, et après quelques heures de plus, les Mangemorts partirent, chacun avec une nouvelle mission. Il semblait que pour une fois les plans de Marvolo allaient aboutir.

oooOOooo

Corrigé par la merveilleuse, la génialissime Amegonys!


	3. Transition

N/T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est **Benefits of old laws** et est écrit par** Ulktante**. Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traductions, d'orthographes ou de syntaxe.

Edit (05/10/20) : J'ai par erreur poster 2 fois le chapitre 5, dont une fois ici à la place du chapitre 3, en voulant faire une petite mise a jour du texte. Désolé.

oooOOooo

**Transition**

Suivi par sa malle, Severus remonta le court chemin depuis le portail à travers le jardin luxuriant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison Nott. C'était un beau bâtiment, pas aussi grandiose que le Manoir Malfoy, mais néanmoins d'une qualité exquise et d'un aspect chaleureux.

Hier, les étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux pour l'été et, comme ordonné, le Maître des Potions était en route pour rejoindre son Seigneur. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour ralentir son cœur, qui battait frénétiquement avec l'inquiétude et la peur. Au lieu de se concentrer sur tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner, le sorcier aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs dirigea ses pensées vers la perspective de chercher un remède. Trouver l'erreur qui avait causé les effets de l'ancienne potion, et chercher un antidote, promettaient d'être une tâche excitante et gratifiante. Un travail comme celui-ci était ce qu'il avait espéré en tant qu'étudiant pendant sa maîtrise.

En atteignant la porte, il saisit le heurtoir complexe, façonné en forme de sirène, et fit connaître sa présence avec trois coups secs à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte en bois sombre s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur, et un petit elfe, vêtu d'une tunique composée de deux torchons noués sur ses épaules, jeta un coup d'œil puis s'inclina devant l'homme à la porte.

"Vous êtes attendu, Maître des Potions, monsieur. Veuillez entrer et suivre Toppy."

Il fit comme demandé et franchit la porte de la salle colorée, bien éclairée et joyeuse. La maison Nott n'était pas comme on pourrait imaginer la cachette d'un seigneur noir. Mais comme Benjamin était un homme plutôt romantique, il avait tout gardé exactement comme sa défunte épouse avait décoré la maison et ces pièces. Et elle avait été une personne gaie, aimant les couleurs vives et l'harmonie dans son environnement.

Severus suivit l'elfe le long d'un couloir à l'arrière de la maison jusqu'aux chambres les plus privées. Elle ouvrit la dernière porte à gauche, s'inclina devant le Maître des Potions et lui fit signe d'entrer.

"C'est pour votre laboratoire de potions, a dit le Maître. Toppy va emmener vos affaires dans votre chambre?" L'elfe regarda la malle flottant toujours en pensant visiblement que ses vêtements y étaient. Et d'une certaine manière, elle avait raison.

Severus posa doucement la malle à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de regarder autour de lui correctement. Ouvrant le coffre, il prit une petite sacoche du haut des nombreux livres et parchemins à l'intérieur et la tendit à l'elfe qui patientait. Elle s'inclina et disparut, donnant au sorcier curieux l'occasion d'étudier son lieu de travail pour un instant.

Ça avait été un petit salon, autrefois. Le mobilier avait été remplacé par des tables de travail qui avaient des plateaux en granit, des étagères remplies de bocaux en verre et en argile et, à leur apparence, en cristal également. Un système de ventilation avait été installé et une étagère contenait des chaudrons de différentes tailles et matériaux. Il repéra même un petit chaudron doré et un qui était apparemment fait d'une pierre grise. Alors qu'il se rapprochait des étagères à ingrédients, il sentit une barrière autour d'eux, probablement pour s'assurer qu'aucun incident au milieu de la pièce ne ferait casser ou tomber les pots et ne ferait qu'aggraver le désordre.

Il y avait une petite fenêtre avec des rideaux sombres, de sorte qu'il aurait accès à la lumière du soleil s'il le souhaitait, mais pouvait rendre la pièce noire si nécessaire.

Après un rapide tour de la pièce, où il constata que tous les ingrédients couramment utilisés et de nombreux ingrédients rares étaient présents, il s'approcha de la table de travail avec du parchemin et un assortiment d'autres choses.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret haut près de la table et regarda les objets soigneusement rangés. Le parchemin contenait la recette d'une potion très compliquée avec un long processus de brassage, écrit dans un cursif soigné et fluide qui était facile à lire et que Severus n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il posa à nouveau le parchemin et prit l'un des flacons pour y regarder de plus près. Il avait une étiquette lisant les _**restes de potion**_ dans le même script que la recette et était rempli d'une potion trouble, bleue laiteuse qui semblait avoir une consistance aqueuse.

Ensuite, il y avait un parchemin avec la même recette en latin, mais avec quelques notes comme si quelqu'un avait écrit des observations lors de sa préparation et de son utilisation. Le dernier objet était un livre relié en cuir rempli de lignes qui ne ressemblaient à aucune écriture que Severus reconnaîssait. Cela ressemblait plus à des pages remplies de gribouillis sans but que de quelqu'un qui gribouillait en classe. Mais le cuir semblait ancien il le mit donc de côté avec soin.

Puis il pris du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume et commença à lire la traduction.

ooOoo

C'est ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouva son Maître des Potions une heure plus tard: lisant la traduction qu'il avait écrite et entouré de livres auxquels il se référait de temps en temps. Ne voulant pas l'arracher à ses pensées, Marvolo posa doucement la petite pensine et la boîte flottant à côté de lui à l'autre bout de la table. Il semblait que son imprévisible disciple était au moins dédié à son art, sinon à lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus leva les yeux pour chercher un autre livre. Alors que son regard se posait sur son Seigneur, il sursauta et était sur le point de sauter de son siège lorsque ledit Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit signe de rester assis et conjura un autre tabouret pour s'asseoir.

Alors que l'homme-serpent s'asseyait sur le tabouret de bois sombre, le sorcier aux cheveux noirs se baissa de nouveau sur son siège, essayant de cacher sa nervosité à s'asseoir en présence de son Seigneur. "Je vois que tu as déjà commencé, Severus." Le Maître des Potions acquiesça. "Je suis heureux que tu sois si désireux de trouver une solution à cette énigme." Une main frêle et pâle fit un geste vers le petit bol en pierre gravé de runes et la boîte de bois rouge brillant à côté. "Je t'ai apporté une pensine et tous les souvenirs de Queudver de son brassage de cette potion. J'ai essayé de le laisser écrire ce qu'il avait fait, mais c'était un gribouillage inutile. Les flacons sont étiquetés et dans l'ordre chronologique. Si tu trouves que quelque chose manque, je te l'obtiendrai. " À cause du sourire cruel sur le visage sans nez, un frisson froid parcourut le dos de Severus.

"Cela vaut pour tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Autres ingrédients, livres ou scripts, informations, aide. Quoi que ce soit, nomme-le et tu l'obtiendras."

Severus essaya de calmer son cœur battant rapidement. Il avait toujours peur et ne savait pas quoi faire une fois l'ultimatum écoulé fin août. Il était difficile de ne pas faire connaître sa peur. Et prédire les actions de cette version plus saine du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avérait presque impossible. Ils étaient assis dans un laboratoire de potions improvisé - sur de simples tabourets!- et le sorcier noir le plus meurtrier depuis plusieurs décennies venait de lui dire de demander tout ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire, avec la promesse de l'obtenir pour lui.

"En ce moment, mon Seigneur," Severus s'éclaircit la gorge pour se débarrasser du ton grinçant, "J'ai surtout besoin d'informations. Ai-je raison de supposer que celles-ci," il désigna les fioles se tenant un peu à l'écart, " contiennent les restes de la potion utilisés pour vous récupérer? "Un bref hochement de tête chauve fut sa seule réponse, alors il continua: "La traduction que vous avez fournie, mon Seigneur, est très détaillée, et les souvenirs de Pettigrew seront très utiles. Mais je ne sais toujours pas quels sont tous les effets de ses erreurs." Il déglutit et eut même des difficultés à regarder dans la direction de Voldemort, craignant d'être maudit pour avoir même pensé à poser des questions aussi intrusives.

"Autre que votre apparence extérieure, quels autres effets néfastes votre résurrection a-t-elle eu?" Son cœur recommença à battre plus vite alors que les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres se rétrécissaient dangereusement.

Mais les yeux revinrent à la normale tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait doucement: "Effets indésirables. Oui, il y en a quelques-uns. Je prends deux potions pour soulager la douleur presque tous les jours et je dors sans rêve pendant deux nuits sur cinq. Les muscles et les os me font mal la plupart du temps, et j'ai besoin de plus de repos que je ne le souhaiterais. Il ne reste plus un cheveu sur mon corps, remplacé par des écailles, semble-t-il. "Il était pensif et fixa directement Snape, captant son regard." Je n'ai pas effectué de diagnostic sur moi-même, donc je ne suis pas en mesure de dire ce qui pourrait mal aller avec mes organes internes."

Severus n'était pas sûr au début, mais alors que l'homme de l'autre côté de la table le regardait et levait un sourcil sans poils, il devina qu'il devait lui lancer un sort de diagnostic pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. Il se leva donc et fit le tour de la table, sortant sa baguette de son étui. Ses genoux tremblaient alors qu'il s'approchait tellement de l'homme qu'il avait espionné, mais il refusa de laisser cela l'affecter.

Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres partait quelques minutes plus tard, Severus prit de profondes et régulières respirations pour se calmer et commença à organiser toutes les informations qu'il avait. Il était temps de débuter la tâche qu'il attendait avec impatience: déchiffrer une potion ancienne et obscure, et découvrir ce que cet idiot de sorcier avait fait de mal. Repoussant l'inquiétude et la peur dans les sombres profondeurs de son esprit, il se tourna vers la pensine et se mit au travail.

oooOOooo

Espérant pouvoir suivre les événements du monde sorcier, Harry avait souscrit un abonnement à La Gazette du Sorcier peu avant le dernier jour d'école. Maintenant, il se tenait juste devant sa fenêtre, attendant que le hibou amène le journal dans la lumière du petit matin. Little Whinging dormait toujours, et l'adolescent dégingandé pouvait entendre le ronflement de son oncle assez massif à quelques portes de sa chambre.

Un hibou de livraison brun ordinaire vint à sa fenêtre avant que le soleil ne puisse briller sur le toit de la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Harry paya les cinq Noises pour son journal et se laissa tomber sur son lit pour le lire. Après quelques regards sur la première page, Harry frustré jeta le papier contre le mur. Un autre jour sans nouvelles de Voldemort. Il ne pris pas la peine de vérifier le reste des pages, car les seules nouvelles qui l'intéressaient feraient sûrement la une.

Le temps que les Dursley ne commencent à se lever, Harry était allongé sur son lit en désordre à regarder les éclats de peinture au plafond. Il n'avait aucune motivation pour faire quoi que ce soit. Aucun livre ne pouvait retenir son intérêt depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas commencé ses devoirs, même si les Dursley l'avaient laissé garder sa malle et ses manuels scolaires. C'est dans cet état sans motivation, qu'il bascula entre les phases de troubles, arpentant sa chambre ou errant dans les rues, et l'apathie allongée sur son lit et ne regardant rien.

Mis à part ces humeurs étranges, cet été était plus agréable que jamais. Le régime de Dudley avait pris fin, et il y avait de nouveau des repas normaux, même si Harry n'avait généralement pas d'appétit. La plupart du temps, il était laissé seul, juste quelques corvées de temps en temps, généralement le désherbage du jardin, la cuisine et le nettoyage.

Alors qu'il se levait pour préparer le petit déjeuner, les bruits de sa famille commençaient à se faire entendre, Harry fut soudainement frappé par une idée. Si La Gazette du Sorcier n'apportait pas de nouvelles, probablement parce que Fudge essayait toujours de nier le retour de Voldemort, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant dans les nouvelles moldues? Lorsque Sirius avait quitté Azkaban, il y avait eu quelque chose à son sujet dans les informations que ses proches regardaient chaque soir. Quelque chose d'aussi gros que des attaques de mangemorts sur des moldus ... cela serait sûrement signalé? Probablement comme un accident bizarre ou une catastrophe naturelle, mais il saurait ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Oui, c'était la voie à suivre. Il suivait les informations à la télévision et essayait d'obtenir des informations de cette façon.

Que les lettres stériles de Ron et Hermione, et les journaux inutiles soient damnés, il n'accepterait pas d'être totalement coupé de son propre monde.

oooOOooo

Au même moment, à Londres, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et à la barbe promenait son gros chien noir dans une rue avec de vieilles maisons. Ce quartier était autrefois bien mieux qu'aujourd'hui, de vieilles maisons de ville ornementées bordaient une petite place avec quelque chose ressemblant à un jardin miniature au milieu. Maintenant, les maisons étaient sales et avaient désespérément besoin d'une nouvelle peinture. Certaines fenêtres étaient brisées et les petits jardins de devant étaient envahis par les mauvaises herbes.

Le chien et l'homme marchaient à dessein vers l'endroit où les maisons onze et treize se rencontraient. Les habitants du Square Grimmauld avaient depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi la numérotation des maisons avait été interrompue, c'était ainsi et ne faisaient que confondre de temps à autre un nouveau facteur ou postière.

Si l'un des occupants des maisons environnantes avait regardé par la fenêtre si tôt le matin, il aurait peut-être remarqué que le vieil homme et son chien disparaissaient au moment où ils atteignaient les maisons. Mais comme il était beaucoup trop tôt un week-end, personne n'avait été témoin de cette disparition.

Une porte, fermée depuis de nombreuses années, grinçait maintenant sur ses gonds et deux hommes franchirent le seuil dans une salle crasseuse, poussiéreuse et sombre.

"Peut-être que le vieil elfe est mort il y a quelques années. Il ressemble et sent certainement comme ça." Dit Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs et décharné dans de vieux vêtements rapiécés qui étaient trop larges pour lui, en regardant autour de lui avec dégoût. "Je ne pensais pas que je remettrai les pieds dans cette maison."

En pénétrant plus profondément dans le hall, ils tombèrent sur un porte-parapluie qui ressemblait beaucoup à une jambe de troll et à des ornements sur les murs qui semblaient avoir appartenu à un animal ou à un autre être vivant avant était arrivé ici.

"Eh bien, Sirius mon garçon, étant donné la nature plutôt paranoïaque de vos parents décédés, cet endroit est pratiquement pré .." L'homme aux cheveux blancs dans des vêtements turquoise fut coupé par des cris stridents venant plus loin dans le couloir.

"COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS REVENIR ICI, VOUS FILS INDIGNE, TRAITRE!"

Sirius regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, pensant que sa mère était morte il y a des années et confus quant à la façon dont il pouvait entendre son charmant moi habituel se faire connaître. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher longtemps, car le flot constant d'insultes dans la voix de sa mère le menait directement à une peinture laide d'elle, accrochée au mur le plus proche de l'escalier des étages supérieurs, encadrée par des rideaux miteux.

Il n'essaya pas de la raisonner - cela n'avait jamais fonctionné de son vivant, et il n'avait aucune raison de croire que la mort l'aurait changée - et lui jeta simplement un sort. Immédiatement, elle redevint calme.

"Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas à la cuisine." Suggéra Dumbledore, et hochant la tête, Sirius ouvrit la voie. Une fois sorti du couloir et dans une cuisine tout aussi sombre, sale et miteuse, le directeur de Poudlard reprit la parole.

"La maison a besoin d'un nettoyage en profondeur." Il vit un rat s'enfuir et disparaitre derrière l'un des placards, "mais il est assez grand pour loger quelques-uns des membres de l'Ordre, même tous si besoin est. Et avec la sécurité déjà en place, nous ne trouverons aucun autre endroit adapté à nos besoins, je le crains. "

Sirius roula des yeux en voyant les yeux du directeur pétiller de joie "Ouais, et une fois que nous aurons jeté le Fidelitas avec vous en tant que gardien secret, ce sera encore plus sûr. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'être enfermé ici sans espoir d'aider de manière concrète." Il réfléchit brièvement si cela valait la peine d'être évoqué et souleva un sujet qu'Albus avait évité plus d'une fois dans le passé.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenté de m'obtenir un procès ? Vous savez qu'il n'y en a pas eu la première fois que j'ai été capturé et jeté à Azkaban. Vous savez qu'un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum prouverait mon innocence. Je pourrais aujourd'hui aider davantage et être là pour Harry. " Voyant qu'Albus était sur le point de l'interrompre, il précipita la dernière phrase, "Et vous êtes le chef du Magenmagot!"

Si c'était possible, le scintillement dans les yeux du directeur s'intensifia et il sourit avec bienveillance à la petite diatribe "Je crains, mon garçon", il soupira et fit apparaitre une expression triste sur son visage, "Que je ne le serai pas pour beaucoup plus longtemps. Fudge ne me crois plus, et me dépeint comme un vieux fou idiot. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis toujours dans cette position est, du moins je suppose, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur un nouveau chef. "

Sirius grogna de frustration. Il n'était pas aveugle et voyait très clairement qu'Albus n'avait même pas l'intention d'essayer de blanchir son nom. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si important pour le vieux chef de l'Ordre du Phénix de le garder fugitif. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison de se précipiter ou de le confronter à cet instant.

"Nous aurions dû essayer plus tôt de blanchir mon nom. Il serait maintenant utile si je pouvais bouger plus librement, et être vos yeux et vos oreilles dans le Magenmagot, si vous êtes en effet démis de vos fonctions."

Et, le sujet fut clôturé une fois de plus, et ils continuèrent à vérifier la maison pour débusquer les choses les plus dangereuses à nettoyer, avant de laisser les autres venir pour commencer un nettoyage plus basique.

oooOOooo

Severus s'installa dans une routine assez rapidement. Au début, il craignait que Théodore ait des ennuis avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui restait chez lui pendant l'été. Mais les contacts entre le garçon et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient minimes. Tous les résidents de la maison prenaient leurs repas ensemble. Après que Severus ait manqué deux repas le premier jour ici, un elfe commença à apparaître une demi-heure avant que les repas ne soient servis pour lui rappeler de faire une pause dans son travail et d'aller dans la salle à manger. Alors les quatre hommes se rencontrèrent trois fois par jour, parlant des devoirs d'été de Théodore et des événements de Poudlard de cette dernière année scolaire, du Quidditch également, des potins du Ministère, des événements sur le continent, de la théorie magique en général ... seulement des sujets qui étaient appropriés pour une conversation à table lorsqu'un garçon de quinze ans était présent.

Ce qui le déconcerta encore plus, c'était l'ordre de Voldemort de ne pas l'appeler «Seigneur» alors qu'il était assis à table pour les repas. Nott Senior l'appelait "Marvolo" chaque fois qu'ils interagissaient dans ce contexte, un nom que le Seigneur des Ténèbres suggéra également à Severus d'utiliser, mais tout ce que Severus pouvait lui-même faire était de l'appeler "Monsieur". Chaque jour qui passait, il se sentait plus confus, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas être, car un faux-pas pouvait conduire à sa mort.

Pour le moment, cependant, il était dans son laboratoire improvisé, hachant des feuilles de murtlap pour la potion qu'il préparait. Après avoir découvert que Pettigrew était toujours absolument inutile aux potions, il savait par où commencer.

Le rat avait utilisé le même agitateur pour préparer la potion utilisée pour maintenir en vie le corps temporaire de leur Seigneur **et** pour la potion qui serait utilisée lors de sa résurrection. Sans le nettoyer entre les deux biens sûrs. Et il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises. De cette façon, il avait contaminé la potion de résurrection avec du venin de serpent. Son insouciance avait également permis aux écailles de serpent et à la poussière de la maison d'entrer dans la potion.

Après que son Seigneur lui ait procuré des écailles et du venin de son familier et de la poussière de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à ce moment-là, il avait été assez facile de déterminer exactement ce qui avait mal tourné et comment la potion de résurrection avait été modifiée. Discuter de ses découvertes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait entraîné une après-midi animée. Il avait presque été capable d'oublier avec qui il parlait à ce moment-là alors qu'ils avaient trouvé un plan d'action.

Maintenant, Severus avait presque terminé le traitement. Un poison ciblant les serpents, qui retirerait n'importe quel éléments soit venant de Nagini du corps de son Seigneur, mélangé à de puissants ingrédients de guérison qui rétabliraient ce qui avait été endommagé, retiré ou blessé dans le processus.

Il remua dans le sens antihoraire, comptant avec sa respiration tandis que la potion dans le chaudron de métal changeait de couleur par étapes d'un vert vibrant à un bleu si sombre qu'il aurait pu être confondu avec du noir. Soulever l'agitateur et le nettoyer avec un chiffon doux - il ne laisserait jamais l'équipement sale comme les idiots ont tendance à le faire - il éteignit les flammes sous le chaudron et le déplaça sur le côté pour le laisser refroidir. Se lavant les mains avec de l'eau fraîche et jetant un bouclier sur le chaudron, le Maître des Potions s'apprêta à informer son Seigneur que la potion était terminée.

oooOOooo

Lucius se sentait bizarre. Il était là, assis sur une causeuse, grignotant un sandwich au concombre et buvant du thé, tandis que sur la chaise en face de lui était assis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant de même. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air humain, avec des yeux rouge rubis, dépourvu de nez, et la peau presque blanche et légèrement irisée, il ressemblait à un serpent plus que toute autre chose. Mais il agissait si… normalement. Posait des questions sur sa famille et offrait des rafraîchissements. Son Seigneur étant charmant bien qu'il ne restait décidément pas humain, c'était énervant.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers son ami, qui était quelque part dans la maison en train de brasser et de faire des recherches et gardé comme un prisonnier. Il s'inquiétait un peu qu'il puisse être en danger parce que leur Seigneur ne croyait pas qu'il était toujours loyal. L'action de Severus en tant que traître espionnant Dumbledore avait été plutôt convaincante, et une meilleure tactique que de prétendre avoir été sous la malédiction d'Impérium.

Après le rapport le plus banal de ce qui se passait au Ministère, il en arriva maintenant au point qui le rendait à la fois excité et un peu méfiant."Et enfin, nous avons fait des progrès dans la recherche d'informations sur les conditions préalables à la revendication de la seigneurie de Serpentard."

Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de son Seigneur, il posa sa tasse et fixa ses yeux rubis sur l'aristocrate blond."Il semble que pour devenir Lord Serpentard, le sorcier majeur qui veut revendiquer le titre doit être un fourchelangue et avoir un héritier, un garçon, qui soit également capable de parler la langue des serpents."

Quelque chose ressemblant à de l'espoir vacilla brièvement dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et une expression réfléchie remplaça un bref scintillement.

"Donc, seul un homme avec un fils, les deux fourchelangues, peut réclamer le titre?"

Lucius hocha la tête, "Oui, mon Seigneur."

"Eh bien, c'est plutôt malheureux."Lucius se raidit "Je n'ai pas de femme, ou quelqu'un qui serait possible de le devenir à ce stade. Et je préfère ne pas attendre aussi longtemps."il s'interrompit, réfléchissant clairement aux moyens d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait le plus tôt possible.

Sur la causeuse, Lucius essayait de rester calme, il se sentait bizarre car avant sa chute cette nuit-là, un sort lui aurait surement été lancé. C'était un peu troublant de voir que le comportement de son Seigneur était si différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Il y a quelques décennies, il y avait un scandale à propos d'un sorcier né bâtard qui prétendait faire partie d'une famille noble. Bien sûr, tous les membres de cette famille ont protesté contre la réclamation. Si je me souviens bien, une audience du Magenmagot a été demandée et la réclamation confirmée, il avait les traits de la famille qu'on ne retrouvait dans aucune autre. Regardez-le. "Un coup à la porte interrompit Voldemort au milieu de la phrase "Entrez! "

La porte s'ouvrit et Severus entra, s'inclinant bas. "Mon Seigneur, la potion est terminée et refroidit au moment où nous parlons."

Lucius était soulagé de voir son ami dans ce qui semblait être en bonne santé, mais ne le montra pas, maintenant soigneusement un visage sans expression.

"Très bien, Severus." Le Maître des Potions se redressa et attendit près de la porte. "Lucius, cherche des précédents sur ce sujet et fais un rapport dans deux jours."

Renvoyé, Lucius se leva de son siège, s'inclina et sortit par la porte, balançant sa canne et fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Viens ici, Severus," Marvolo pointa le sol devant lui et regarda Severus s'approcher sans autant d'hé sortit sa baguette et vit un bref élargissement des yeux du Maître des Potions avant de lancer un sort de lévitation sur une chaise, la dirigeant pour se placer derrière l'autre homme.

"Assis-toi et donnes-moi ton votre bras."

Un peu méfiant, Severus s'assit et commença à retrousser la manche de sa robe, ouvrant les boutons sur le revers de la chemise qu'il portait en dessous et l'enroulant également, exposant la Marque des Ténèbres.

"J'ai réfléchi depuis un moment à la nature évidente de ma marque et j'ai fait des recherches pour y apporter quelques ajustements."Il saisit le bras pâle de l'homme devant lui."Je n'ai encore essayé ça sur aucun de vous, alors prépares-toi."

Il abaissa le bout de sa baguette sur la marque et commença à siffler les incantations qu'il avait travaillées la semaine dernière pour changer les marques sur les bras de ses partisans. Il sentit Severus se raidir et vit sa mâchoire se serrer, essayant de ne pas montrer la douleur que les changements apportaient. Au milieu de son incantation, la Marque commença à s'estomper et à rétrécir, changeant de couleur et glissant, dirigée avec la pointe de la baguette, vers le côté du poignet de Severus.

Quand il eut fini, des larmes coulaient sur le visage du Maître des Potions alors qu'il exhalait des respirations rapides et peu profondes. "Détends-toi un instant," dit Marvolo, en posant doucement le bras, reculant et en prenant une des potions contre la douleur dans le tiroir du bureau.

«Prends ça» dit-il gentiment, tendant le flacon à Snape, qui le prit d'une main tremblante.

"Vous pouvez toujours utiliser la Marque comme vous le faisiez avant pour m'appeler, elle se montrera suffisamment visible si vous souhaitez la voir. De plus, je l'ai changé pour annoncer un appel différemment." Ce qui entraina un regard surpris de l'homme encore secoué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit un peu diaboliquement.

"Je ne voudrais pas te tuer par accident si tu sursautes de douleur pendant le brassage, n'est-ce pas? Maintenant, elle se réchauffera progressivement, te donnant un temps avertissement suffisamment long pour ne pas te faire exploser par une potion."

Après que la potion commença à faire effet, atténuant la douleur, Severus se leva une fois de plus, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le laboratoire de potions pour recueillir une dose de la potion afin de rendre à l'homme semblable à un serpent, son propre corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus mettait les pieds dans la chambre de son Seigneur pour la première fois. Il portait un étui avec des potions d'urgence: des régénérateurs de sang, des potions contre la douleur, du Poussos et différentes potions conçues pour soigner les dommages aux muscles et à la peau. Son Seigneur portant la dose de la potion que Severus préparait ces derniers jours.

Son regard se promena autour de la pièce en voyant un grand lit avec une couette en soie verte, de nombreux et gros oreillers, des rideaux de lit verts foncés, des étagères remplies d'une multitude de livres, une chaise avec une robe drapée dessus et un petit bureau enfoui sous des parchemins. Ce qu'il remarquait, cependant, était un petit cercle rituel avec une chaise en son centre disposée dans un coin de la pièce, avec une vue dégagée sur le lit.

"Mets-toi à l'aise de ce côté, Severus." Son Seigneur fit un signe vers la chaise, alors Severus posa la valise à côté du lit avant de se déplacer dans le ne se sentait pas à l'aise de le faire, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éviter.

Le cercle était dessiné avec différents matériaux directement sur le plancher en bois. Runes compliquées en rouge, noir et or entrelacées autour de quatre bougies, une blanche, une bleue, une verte et la dernière était rouge.

Travaillant pour rester calme extérieurement, il demanda : "A quoi sert ce cercle, mon Seigneur?"

"Il fera en sorte que tu ne puisses pas te déplacer dans cette pièce avec l'intention de me faire du mal." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit dans la direction de son Maître des Potions."Je peux croire que ta fierté et ta curiosité ne te laisseront pas altérer une potion que tu as toi-même développée, car je sais que tu voudras savoir si tu pourras réellement me rendre un corps. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de prendre certaines précautions pour faire en sorte que tu ne puisses pas me faire du mal pendant que je récupère. "

Un peu surpris, Severus s'assit sur la chaise et regarda les bougies s'allumer d'un coup sans un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, des mots sifflants tombant de lèvres pâles, presque inexistantes, firent apparaître un dôme chatoyant, enfermant Severus et la chaise, mais pas le cercle lui-même.

"Vous pouvez sortir s'il y a un incident et que tu veux m'aider. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te veux ici. Mais tu te sentiras obligé de revenir si tu changes d'avis une fois hors du cercle. Compris?" Severus acquiesça silencieusement, même s'il n'aimait pas normalement un tel comportement, il ne pouvait pas trouver de mots en ce moment. Il semblait que Voldemort ne lui faisait vraiment plus confiance, une notion qui déroutait beaucoup Severus. Ou peut-être que maintenant qu'il était de nouveau sain d'esprit, il pouvait juste penser plus clairement et voir les dangers possibles dans cette situation?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux implications de la situation, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait posé le flacon sur la table de chevet et avait commencé à se dé il enfila une simple chemise de nuit et s'assit sur le lit, jetant des protections autour de lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas s'il bougeait beaucoup. Posant sa baguette et prenant la fiole de potion, il s'installa au milieu du lit, brisant le sceau et jetant un dernier regard à l'homme enfermé dans un dôme scintillant.

"Maintenant, nous allons voir si le remède fonctionnera comme prévu."

Severus était maintenant totalement concentré sur l'homme sur le lit qui, juste après avoir bu la potion d'une grande gorgée, se laissa tomber sur les oreillers et commença à se tordre et à gémir.

Ça allait être une sacrée nuit.

oooOOooo

Dans la plus petite chambre d'une maison ordinaire dans le Surrey, un garçon aux cheveux noirs en batailles commença à gémir et à s'agiter pendant son sommeil.


	4. Réunions

N/T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est **Benefits of old laws** et est écrit par **ulktante**. Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traduction, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe.

oooOOooo

**Réunions**

Le lendemain matin, l'aube se leva et le soleil réveilla Harry. Il était endolori et raide de partout, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait la veille qui avait pu le rendre ainsi. Peut-être que rester assis affalé sur une balançoire toute la journée en était la cause? Il s'étira et se pencha, essayant de faire disparaître les nœuds de ses muscles, avant de faire un passage rapide et silencieux aux toilettes.

De retour dans sa chambre, il réfléchit aux rêves étranges qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente, ne voyant donc pas une petite boule de plumes voleter dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir repéré Hedwige en train de suivre une petite chouette gazouillante du regard, qu'il se rendit compte que Ron lui avait écrit une autre lettre.

Devinant que celle-ci était probablement aussi peu informative et frustrante que toutes les autres qu'il avait reçu jusqu'à présent, Harry ne fut pas tellement prudent en attrapant Coquecigrue des airs et en obtenant sa lettre du minuscule hibou. Coq ne semblait pas s'en soucier et agaçait toujours le hibou enneigé près de la fenêtre après qu'Harry l'ait relâché, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Cher Harry,

Les vacances sont chargées. Nous avons déménagé dans un endroit dont je ne peux pas parler et nous n'avons pas une minute pour faire ce que nous voulons. J'espère que tu pourras venir bientôt pour passer le reste de l'été avec nous.

Les jumeaux sont assez occupés, cachant toujours quelque chose à maman. Tu veux prendre un pari pour quand elle les attrapera? J'espère que je pourrai regarder!

Ta famille ne se comporte pas trop mal, n'est-ce pas? Quoi qu'il en soit, ne les laisses pas t'atteindre et ne quittes pas la maison. Désolé, mais maman me rappelle toujours d'écrire ça.

À bientôt, j'espère

Ron

Une autre lettre inutile de Ron. Hermione au moins était plus longue, écrivant sur leurs devoirs de vacances, les livres qu'elle avait lu et ce qu'elle et ses parents faisaient. Et il valait mieux recevoir des lettres que n'en recevoir aucune, comme lors de son premier été après son retour de Poudlard. Il détestait cependant être tenu dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de le faire éviter les ennuis, il était agité et commençait à se mettre en colère contre ses proches. Le fait qu'ils ne le laissaient pas écouter les nouvelles ne fit qu'ajouter à sa mauvaise humeur.

Soupirant, il mit la lettre de Ron avec les autres et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

oooOOooo

Severus se frottait les tempes et se reposait sur sa chaise à l'intérieur du cercle. Ça avait été une sacrée d'une fois, il avait quitté le cercle pour donner à son Seigneur l'une des potions préparées en cas de nécessité. Il n'y en avait presque plus maintenant. Il était assez fier de lui alors qu'il était assis là, regardant le résultat de ses recherches et de son brassage.

Sur le lit, sous la couette, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dormait paisiblement après une nuit longue et agitée. Il avait de nouveau des cheveux, tombant en de légères ondulations sur ses épaules et encadrant un visage pâle mais plus blanc avec sa belle teinte hâlée. Le visage montrait des lignes aristocratiques, maintenant qu'il y avait de nouveau un nez et que les sourcils apparaissaient de nouveau. Il avait l'air en meilleure santé et avait d'avantage de muscles sur son corps encore mince.

Severus n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté le cercle pour aider car il était devenu évident que la partie curative de la potion n'était pas assez puissante pour contrer le poison qui détruisait chaque partie qui était plus serpent qu'humaine. Personne d'autre ne serait venu à temps pour aider, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été à nouveau arrêté. Était-ce parce qu'il pensait qu'il était tout à fait possible que le cercle le retienne captif même si celui qui l'avait créé était mort? Ou parce qu'il souhaitait qu'il ait une fois de plus confiance en lui, maintenant que son Seigneur pensait la tête claire? Le Maître des Potions était plein de désirs contradictoires. Il y avait tellement de potions interdites car considérées comme de la magie noire, juste parce qu'elles utilisaient du sang humain, dont beaucoup étaient des potions de guérison utiles, qui n'avaient pas d'homologues " de la magie blanche". Il y avait tellement de magies qui pouvaient les aider à rester à l'abri des moldus, interdites parce que le processus pour les utiliser nécessitait des rituels similaires à certains rituels de magie noire. Il reconnaissait que ces interdictions devaient être levées. Mais les méthodes utilisées pour y parvenir au cours de la dernière guerre, il ne pouvait les accepter. Les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus étaient certainement un problème, érodant la culture du monde sorcier, mais les tuer tous entraînerait simplement plus de consanguinité, quelque chose qui conduirait à plus de cracmols. Du moins, c'était sa théorie.

Mais maintenant, maintenant tout changeait devant ses yeux. Si ce n'était pour sa promesse de protéger Harry Potter, il aurait vraiment pu être tenté de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois de plus. Mais qui essayait-il de tromper? La promesse avait été faite, et deux semaines de changement de comportement de la part de son Seigneur n'étaient pas une garantie que ses méthodes changeraient vraiment suffisamment pour qu'il puisse soutenir ses plans sans hésitation.

"Severus?"demanda une voix légèrement rauque depuis le lit.

Severus se leva. "Oui, mon Seigneur?"

Voldemort se releva lentement et se positionna contre la tête de lit. Regardant ses mains, il parla. "Il semble que la potion ait fonctionné. Ai-je rêvé que tu es venu à mon aide pendant la nuit? "

"Vous n'avez pas rêvé, mon Seigneur. Il est devenu nécessaire de vous administrer du régénérateur de sang et des potions de guérison supplémentaires pendant la nuit."

L'homme sur le lit hocha la tête, passant ses mains sur sa tête recouvert de cheveux ondulés. "Je pense qu'une douche pour chacun de nous serait approprié." Il agita une main en direction de Severus, éteignant les flammes des bougies qui avaient brûlé presque de moitié, dissipant le dôme scintillant.

"On se voit au petit déjeuner, Severus."

Comprenant qu'il était congédié, Severus s'inclina et partit pour sa propre chambre, prendre une douche et enfiler une robe propre.

oooOOooo

Lord Lucius Malfoy traversa d'un air résolu le hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie en se dirigeant vers les chambres du Magenmagot. Aujourd'hui était leur réunion mensuelle, et il attendait avec impatience les choses qu'ils accompliraient aujourd'hui.

Il salua quelques visages familiers en marchant le long de la Fontaine des Frères Magiques, prenant le chemin le plus court vers les ascenseurs sur le parquet en bois sombre poli. Ses lourdes robes de soie, une nuance de bleu foncé soulignant ses yeux et portant les armoiries brodées de sa famille, se balançant autour de ses jambes et rendant son entrée plus impressionnante.

Les autres arrivaient également, facilement repérables parmi les employés du Ministère avec leurs grandes robes en matières coûteuses, toutes avec leurs armoiries de maison sur le côté droit de leur poitrine.

En attendant l'arrivée d'un ascenseur, un autre s'approcha de lui et le salua gaiement, "Bonjour Lucius! Comment vas-tu en cette belle journée?"

Se tournant vers l'homme à ses côtés, Lucius laissa ses yeux errer sur lui, détaillant son vis à vis. Benjamin Nott était dans sa plus belle robe de Magenmagot, en soie rouge foncé avec des ornements marrons et les armoiries montrant un triton fait en argent, souriant largement évidemment de très bonne humeur.

"Je vais bien, Benjamin. Tu sembles être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui?"

Benjamin hocha la tête joyeusement et ouvrit la voie dans l'ascenseur qui arrivait."J'espère que les invités de ta maison vont bien?"

"Oui, ils vont bien," acquiesça le sorcier aux cheveux noirs. "Ils ont terminé une expérience de potions la nuit dernière et n'ont pas beaucoup dormi. Alors ils se sont reposés d'avantage après le petit déjeuner." Il sourit à nouveau, et Lucius se demanda comment la vie devait être dans la Maison Nott avec leur Seigneur qui y restait. Cela semblait être beaucoup plus supportable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Une fois de plus, il se réprimanda pour son mauvais choix de couverture qui ne lui permettait plus d'être l'hôte de son Seigneur.

Ils changèrent de sujet après cela, parlant de la garden-party que Narcissa prévoyait plus tard en juillet. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la chambre ovale du Magenmagot. La pièce était aménagée en gradins. Au niveau du sol, il y avait les sièges des maisons nobles les plus anciennes. Certains d'entre eux, comme le siège de Serpentard, étaient vides depuis des centaines d'années. Dans les gradins suivants, il y avait les sièges des Maisons Nobles, après cela suivait les sièges des autres Maisons. Les sièges étaient des bancs faits de matériaux variés, de l'albâtre et d'autres pierres aux différents bois et métaux colorés, tous sculptés avec les plantes et les animaux appartenant aux armoiries de la maison en question. Un siège vide signifiait toujours qu'il restait encore de la famille qui pouvait réclamer le siège. La plupart du temps, ceux qui pouvaient revendiquer le titre ne le savaient pas, de sorte que les sièges à ce niveau restaient souvent vides une fois qu'un héritier ne le réclamait pas.

Parmi les sièges vides, il y avait ceux de Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ainsi que Black. Lucius savait que le siège de Serpentard ne resterait pas vide beaucoup plus longtemps et il espérait que Draco ou l'un de ses fils revendiquerait le siège Black dans quelques années.

Le siège de la famille Potter était au niveau des maisons nobles, tout comme le sien. Devant le banc se tenait un petit tabouret insignifiant, utilisé par le régent qui votait pour la maison Potter jusqu'à ce que l'héritier actuel puisse le revendiquer. Comme ce poste était occupé par Dumbledore, qui était également le chef du Magenmagot, le tabouret était toujours vide également.

Lucius atteignit son banc, salua certains des autres en les dépassant, et s'assit sur le siège en marbre tenu par des paons, qui étaient aussi blancs que les paons albinos de sa maison. Il vit qu'Augusta Londubat avait amené son petit-fils, qui était assis à côté d'elle sur le banc en cerisier sculpté de vignes et de fleurs. Il était assez fréquent que l'héritier ou l'héritière accompagne le seigneur ou la dame actuelle pour apprendre comment les choses se passaient. À cet effet, les bancs étaient suffisamment grands pour accueillir deux personnes.

Les derniers membres du Magenmagot entrèrent dans la chambre et commencèrent à trouver leurs sièges. Les employés s'installèrent à la longue table étroite au milieu de l'ovale, Dumbledore l' en tant qu'actuel chef de l'assemblée était assis juste entre le ministre et Mme Bones sur l'estrade légèrement surélevée devant les portes.

La réunion débuta avec quelques coups provenant de la baguette de l'assistant. Dumbledore commenca à annoncer les sujets du jour et en vint à demander si il y avait quoique ce soit d'autre à ajouter au programme. La plupart étaient silencieux, mais Fudge se leva. "J'ai un point à avancer!"

"La parole va au ministre!" Dumbledore le reconnut, ne semblant que légèrement intéressé, mais Lucius remarqua que le scintillement infernal dans ses yeux manquait.

"J'appelle à un vote de défiance à l'égard du Chef sorcier actuel, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, au motif qu'il raconte l'histoire d'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres qui serait de retour sans fournir de preuves et donc propage la panique dans notre communauté."

Maintenant, Dumbledore ne pouvait plus tenir le visage grave sous son masque et demanda presque sans émotion, "Un vote de défiance a besoin d'au moins trois partisans pour passer. Qui soutient l'appel du ministre pour un vote?"

Ce fut assez drôle, Lucius n'avait pas besoin de se lever comme plusieurs autres, issus de familles de la lumière, se levèrent et déclarèrent soutenir l'appel au vote.

Tout alla assez vite après ça. Le vote fut demandé et les membres du Magenmagot destituèrent le directeur de son poste de chef sorcier. Seuls quelques-uns votèrent pour son maintien, parmi lesquels Lady Londubat et Lord Vance.

La partie suivante était celle qui avait demandé le plus de travail en amont, l'élection du nouveau chef du Magenmagot. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour trouver quelqu'un qui avait suffisamment de partisans dans toute la chambre pour gagner le vote.

Ces derniers jours, Lucius avait eu tellement de réunions autour des repas, la plupart du temps plus d'un thé, chacun avec des personnes différentes, pour faire avancer cela: se débarrasser de Dumbledore dans au moins un endroit crucial. En fin de compte, ils purent se mettre d'accord sur Lord Abbott, qui était connu pour respecter les règles. À l'origine, Lucius n'était pas satisfait de ce choix, la corruption serait impossible et beaucoup plus dangereuse avec lui en charge. Mais maintenant que leurs plans reposaient sur d'anciennes lois interprétées exactement comme elles l'avaient été au départ, avec Abbot en tant que chef, leurs chances s'étaient considérablement améliorées.

Lucius observa la fin de la réunion, des gens se levant et formant des cercles parlant entre eux, discutant du nouveau développement et de la réunion qui se tiendrait dans deux semaines, le reste de l'ordre du jour ayant été déplacé. Le nouveau chef sorcier avait besoin de temps pour tout mettre en ordre.

"Regardez le vieux fou." ricana Benjamin en venant de son siège."S'il continue comme il l'a fait, dans peu de temps il sera un invité permanent de Jaddus Thickey." Ils se sourirent tous les deux à cela et se tournèrent pour partir.

oooOOooo

Comme il s'y était attendu, Lucius était à la maison pour le déjeuner. Sa charmante épouse, vêtue d'une robe bleue foncée et de robes bleues pastelles, l'accueilli avec une étreinte et un baiser.

"Tu es de retour tôt," dit-elle en reculant de nouveau, "Je suppose que tout s'est bien passé?"

"Oui, tout s'est bien passé. Benjamin m'a dit que la nuit dernière la potion était prête et a fait ce pour quoi elle était conçue."

L'espoir s'épanouit sur le visage de la blonde, et ils commencèrent tous les deux à marcher en direction de la salle à manger familiale qu'ils utilisaient quand Draco était rentré de l'école.

"Notre Seigneur est-il…" Narcissa cherchait clairement le bon mot, voulant exprimer son inquiétude pour le bien-être de son Seigneur et simultanément ne voulant pas indiquer qu'il était dans une condition ou une forme faible.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr, chérie. Mais je m'attends à rendre visite à Benjamin dans un avenir proche."Sur cette note joyeuse, ils atteignirent leur destination et furent rejoints par Draco, qui descendit de sa chambres.

"Père, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir pour le déjeuner. Quelque chose s'est mal passé?" Il était impatient d'entendre parler des réunions de Magenmagot et espérait toujours que son père l'emmènerait avec lui. Maintenant qu'il avait quinze ans, il était temps pour lui de voir en action ce qu'il avait appris en théorie.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco, tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Nous avons interrompu la réunion parce que le nouveau chef du Magenmagot a besoin de temps pour tout régler et assumer ses fonctions."

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs places habituelles autour de la table. La salle n'était pas trop grande, beaucoup plus confortable que la salle à manger qu'ils utilisaient pour divertir les invités. La table offrait de la place pour jusqu'à six personnes, mais était prévue pour eux bois était fait d'un bouleau clair, et les murs étaient peints dans des tons de verts clairs, joliment accentués avec des rideaux dans diverses nuances de vert.

"Comme les plans de notre Seigneur se passent si bien, je pense que je peux anticiper quelle sera la prochaine étape." Lucius frappa un petit gong d'un mouvement de baguette, et les elfes servirent le déjeuner. Il y avait une soupe légère et du pain frais, suivi de glace avec de la salade de fruits.

"Et quelle est, selon toi, la prochaine étape du plan?" S'enquit Narcissa, semblant poliment désintéressée.

"Nous devrons trouver un garçon qui est un Fourchelang. En fait, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je suppose qu'il y a peut-être un jeune sorcier d'une famille de lumière qui cache le don. S'il y en avait un quelque part dans notre cercle de connaissances, nous le saurions sûrement maintenant. Ne penses-tu pas? "

Narcissa hocha la tête pensivement "Oui, si Théodore, Blaise, Gregory ou Vincent en étaient doués, nous le saurions. Il en va de même pour ceux qui sont plus jeunes ou plus âgés. Y a-t-il un sort pour le vérifier? Peut-être un conçu pour vérifier les nouveau-nés?"

Draco suivit l'échange de ses parents, un peu stupéfait. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier? Il essaya d'attirer leur attention, et finit par recourir à se racler la gorge, récoltant un regard noir de son père.

"Arrêtes immédiatement ce comportement grossier."

Ignorant la réprimande, Draco saisit l'occasion: "Nous connaissons déjà un garçon qui est fourchelangue."

Cela lui valu l'attention qu'il avait essayé d'attirer. "Qui-ce?" demanda le patriarche avec un regard intense sur son fils.

"Harry Potter."

Les deux Malfoy aînés étaient maintenant clairement choqués.

"Tu ne te souviens pas? Au cours de ma deuxième année? La seule et unique réunion désastreuse du club de duel? J'ai jeté un Serpensortia et Potter a parlé au serpent. Toute l'école n'a parlé de rien d'autre pendant des semaines. Je suis sûr que J'ai écrit plus d'une lettre ennuyée à propos de toute l'attention que Potter recevait. "

Les yeux de Lucius commencèrent à briller."Bien joué, Draco, bien joué," félicita-t-il son fils, lui donnant une tape dans le dos, avant de retourner au repas."Je me souviendrai de dire à notre Seigneur où j'ai obtenu cette information."

Souriant fièrement, Draco resta silencieux pendant le reste du repas, écoutant son père raconter les événements de la réunion du jour du Magenmagot.

oooOOooo

Lord Voldemort se tenait sur une petite estrade improvisée dans le plus grand salon de la Maison Nott. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour tous ses mangemorts, même s'ils avaient enlevé tous les meubles au préalable.

Il se sentait un peu nostalgique. Severus et Benjamin étaient déjà debouts, vêtus de robes sombres et de masques blancs, dans la pièce attendant que les autres arrivent. Il les avait tous appelés, la première fois après sa résurrection, ils allaient tous être au même endroit.

Bien sûr, les jeunes frères Lestrange ne pourraient pas venir, tout comme Bellatrix. Karkaroff n'oserait sûrement pas se montrer. Il devait penser à quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour le traître, sans compromettre ses nouveaux plans. Il ne le laisserait pas impuni. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le détruire publiquement et laisser ça ressembler à un suicide.

Pensant aux traîtres, son regard se dirigea vers Severus. Il était clairement en conflit, pas encore une cause perdue, et s'il pouvait le reconquérir, il aurait de nouveau un espion dans le camp ennemi. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver plus d'occasions de montrer à son Maître des Potions ce qui avait changé maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'essentiel de son âme.

Après quelques minutes, les autres commencèrent à arriver. Tous derrière leurs masques et s'avançant pour s'incliner devant lui, il pouvait voir leurs yeux et juger de leurs réactions à sa nouvelle apparence.

Il ressemblait presque encore à son jeune moi. Il s'était un peu coupé les cheveux pour qu'il n'atteignent pas ses épaules. N'étant plus aussi douloureusement mince et gelant constamment, il avait opté pour des robes plus légères qui coulaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il paraissait avoir un peu plus de trente ans, pourtant il avait bien au-delà de soixante, ce n'était pas si déplaisant. La seule différence notable qui ne pouvait pas être attribuée au vieillissement était la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient restés d'un riche bordeaux et rouge rubis. En fait, il avait passé pas mal de temps assis devant son miroir, essayant de compter et de nommer toutes les nuances de rouge présentes dans ses iris. Il les aimait comme elles étaient, et il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il les glamourerait ou non, une fois qu'il serait de nouveau en public.

Comme tous ceux qu'il s'attendait à voir arriver étaient présents, il commença à parler.

"Comme vous l'avez tous vu, la première étape de mes plans a été accomplie avec succès. Et les prochaines étapes sont en cours de préparation. Aujourd'hui, Albus Dumbledore a perdu son poste de chef-sorcier."

Cette annonce était accueillie avec un enthousiasme général.

"Et demain nous mènera tous un pas plus loin vers nos objectifs." Il scruta la foule pour trouver celui dont il avait besoin maintenant. "Et nous commencerons par punir l'incompétence. Incarcerem !"

De minces cordes s'enroulèrent autour de Pettigrew, le ligotant. Avec un couinement, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba, face contre terre, sur le sol. Deux sorts supplémentaires plus tard, et il ne pouvait plus se transformer et fuir comme le rat qu'il était, le second sort le réduisant au silence. Des grincements et des supplications continus ne feraient rien d'autre que les distraire.

"Queudver, tu m'as presque tué à nouveau avec ton brassage incompétent. Ta punition nous aidera sur notre chemin vers un monde meilleur pour la Magie. Peut-être que tu peux corriger certaines erreurs que tu as faites." Un sourire cruel scintilla sur son visage, Nagini se glissant vers le rat et l'entourant là où il était allongé sur le sol, presque ignoré par ceux qui se tenaient autour de lui.

_.: __**Puis-je le manger, maître?**__:._Nagini siffla en goûtant l'air au-dessus de l'homme lié.

.: _**Tu ne peux**__** pas, ma belle. Malheureusement, il est toujours**__** utile**_ :. il sourit affectueusement à son familier .:_**Nous **__**te **__**trouverons quelque chose de meilleur à déguster**_:. siffla-t-il en réponse et la laissa jouer.

Voldemort fit signe à l'un des hommes qui se tenait un peu à l'arrière de la foule, et s'assit sur son trône pour présider. A présent la partie ennuyeuse et la plus nécessaire de la réunion: les rapports.

Il y eut d'abord des rapports sur l'état de l'économie, la population et son développement, des sorcières et des sorciers individuels qui avaient été approchés pour voir s'ils seraient disposés à contribuer, des événements dans différents départements du ministère et quelques autres petites questions. Enfin, Lucius s'avança, racontant une fois de plus les événements de la réunion du matin, les réactions des Lords et des Dames aux événements étant la partie la plus importante.

Après cela, il commença à donner plus de tâches, principalement de la recherche, de la conception de lois et de la collecte d'informations. Il envoya certains de ses mangemorts les plus brutaux trouver Karkaroff et enquêter sur lui, en se concentrant sur des informations qui pourraient être la chute publique du traître.

"Benjamin." L'homme appelé s'avança et s'inclina. "J'espère que tout est prêt pour la réunion de demain?"

L'homme trapu s'inclina à nouveau. "Oui, mon Seigneur, ma demande a été accordée plus tôt dans la journée." Avec un signe de tête de la part de son Seigneur, il recula.

Et maintenant pour la dernière partie, la partie qui était cruciale pour ses plans, et qui dépendait uniquement de la chance. Il y avait bien sûr toujours l'autre option, mais qui prenait beaucoup plus de temps. Il tenterait donc celle-ci en premier.

"Je veux que vous recherchiez tous discrètement un sorcier mineur capable de parler aux serpents. S'il est né sur le sol britannique, ce serait l'idéal, mais je suppose que je ne peux pas être aussi intransigeant, vu que mon cadeau n'est pas des plus commun. "

C'était le moment que Lucius attendait. Il sortit de la foule juste devant l'estrade surélevée, s'inclinant une fois de plus. "Mon Seigneur, je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps. Mon fils Draco m'a rappelé au déjeuner aujourd'hui qu'il y a actuellement un Fourchelangue connu à Poudlard." Si possible, la pièce était maintenant encore plus silencieuse que quelques instants auparavant, les personnes présentes n'osant pas respirer.

"Il y en a un ?" Un front sombre s'éleva vers la nouvelle racine des cheveux bruns ondulés.

"Oui, mon Seigneur. Il y a plus de deux ans, il y a eu une tentative de créer un club de duel à Poudlard, au cours de laquelle Harry Potter a ordonné à un serpent de ne pas attaquer un élève."

Un sourire narquois se développa sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, envoyant des sueurs froides dans le dos de ses disciples. Le destin avait de l'humour, vraiment.

oooOOooo

Marvolo était en route pour le petit déjeuner, portant des robes empruntées à Benjamin. Après tout, il voulait dépeindre le sorcier confus et récemment ressuscité restant avec le fils d'un vieil ami d'école.

Il y avait des petits rebonds dans sa démarche, tous ses plans se déroulaient assez bien. Lors de la réunion de la veille au soir, il avait changé la Marque de tous ses disciples comme il l'avait fait pour Severus. Il avait été beaucoup trop arrogant par le passé pour marquer ceux-ci de manière si évidente. Cette nouvelle solution était bien meilleure.

L'autre tâche qu'il avait accomplie la veille était de modifier les souvenirs de Queudver. Le rat se souvenait maintenant qu'il avait pris toutes les décisions lui-même, comment obtenir le sang pour le rituel, où rester et tuer Bartemius Croupton Senior et le moldu. Un autre petit morceau de l'histoire qu'il allait raconter.

Il se sentait étonnamment énergique après une soirée de magie intense. S'il avait essayé ce tout nouveau marquage un soir, avant d'avoir perdu son ancien corps, il aurait peut-être déjà eu mal à la tête. Perdre la majeure partie de son âme semblait affecter l'endurance magique. Qui l'aurait cru…

ooOoo

Ils se réunirent tous autour de la table, et, comme d'habitude tôt le matin, peu de choses étaient dites. La Gazette du Sorcier avait été divisée entre eux, Théodore obtint les pages sportives en premier - celles avec les scores des matchs de Quidditch, les résultats des courses de balais et les rapports des compétitions de duel - son père la section des potins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les articles principaux et Severus les pages des petites annonces, à la recherche de personnes proposant du matériel de brassage et des livres. En lisant, ils buvaient chacun leur premier café de la journée. Après avoir échangé les parties respectives du journal, la conversation commençait généralement.

Comme ce jour-là. "Maintenant que tu as réussi à trouver un remède, Severus, je ne te demande pas de rester ici tout le temps", fit remarquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en prenant un autre rouleau et une pomme, "je suis certain que tu utiliserais normalement ce temps loin de l'école pour faire de la recherche privée et du brassage. "

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête affirmativement. "La semaine dernière a été une expérience des plus enrichissante. Aucun de mes projets prévus n'aurait été à moitié aussi intéressant et stimulant." Il but une autre gorgée du café chaud et fort qu'il avait généreusement dosé avec du miel. "S'il y a plus de potions que vous voulez que je prépare, mon Seigneur, je suis plus qu'heureux de rester."

Cela avait pris du temps, mais maintenant Severus était assez à l'aise de manger et de boire aux repas et d'avoir une conversation avec son Seigneur. D'une certaine manière, les repas lui rappelaient ceux prit à Poudlard où il était obligé de socialiser avec les autres professeurs.

"Pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin de tes talents, Severus. Alors, s'il te plaît, utilises ton temps comme bon te sembles. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi."

Avec un sourire un peu diabolique et dans l'attente, il ajouta: "Et si tu as quelque chose de remarquable à signaler, n'hésites pas à venir ici et à le signaler à tout moment pour t'éloigner du directeur."

Severus était de nouveau inquiet. Hier, la tâche de rechercher un Fourchelangue, seulement pour mentionner Potter, et maintenant cette seule indication à peine voilée qu'il y aurait des événements dont l'Ordre parlerait et réagirait probablement. Extérieurement calme, il commença à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu la semaine dernière, pour trouver un indice de ce qui pourrait arriver si son Seigneur était si optimiste.

ooOoo

Après le petit déjeuner, Benjamin et Marvolo se s'installèrent dans le bureau du patriarche au premier étage. Marvolo sortit un petit disque de la poche de sa robe et le tendit au jeune homme.

"Il fait partie d'une paire. Quand je peux venir, il suffit de tordre les anneaux les uns contre les autres, et mon disque va chauffer, et m'alerter." Indiquant qu'il avait compris, Benjamin prit le petit disque d'or, le glissant dans sa poche intérieure.

"Autres questions?"

"Non, mon Seigneur." Lord Nott vérifia une fois de plus son apparence dans le miroir, avant de monter vers la cheminée, de prendre une pincée de poudre de cheminette du récipient sur le manteau, de la jeter dans les flammes et d'indiquer clairement et fermement "Ministère de la Magie, Bureau du Ministre". avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

oooOOooo

"Benjamin! Bienvenue! Bienvenue!" Lord Nott fus accueilli par le ministre de la Magie et se dirigea vers le bureau et l'une des chaises visiteurs. "Puis-je vous offrir du thé? Je suppose que vous avez déjà mangé?"

Il répondit par l'affirmative et accepta l'offre, s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil extravagant. Si possible, le bureau semblait encore plus luxueux que la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. Le sol était recouvert de tapis épais, les coussins en soie, les meubles en bois rares, sculptés à l'excès et rehaussés d'or et de pierres précieuses. De l'avis du visiteur du ministre, le bureau était la définition du dicton 'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses'.

"Comment puis-je vous aider, mon ami? Je suis curieux: qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que vous demandiez une réunion dans un délai aussi court, et avec la demande de la garder privée." Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de l'homme plus petit, une lueur que peu de gens voyaient et par conséquent sous-estimait le ministre et ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour atteindre ses objectifs.

"Un ami réside actuellement avec moi. Il se trouve dans une situation difficile avec laquelle vous pourriez aider." Cela attira l'attention de Cornelius, il profitait toujours des occasions de recueillir des faveurs. "Mon ami est rentré récemment d'un long séjour à l'étranger et trouve son domaine familial en désordre." Benjamin sirota son thé, se souvenant du discours de son Seigneur pour faire bonne impression et essayant de ne pas paraître désespéré, ou pressé.

"Je serais ravi de vous être utile. Est-ce que je connais votre ami? De quelle famille parlons-nous? Et quel est précisément le problème avec ses propriétés?"

"Vous avez certainement entendu parler de lui. Et, eh bien, en son absence, il a été déclaré mort. Et maintenant qu'il est de retour, il ne sait pas comment procéder."

Fudge devint pensif, son invité parlait d'un sorcier, qui était absent depuis un certain temps et que l'on croyait mort. Personne ne lui venait à l'esprit, mais le problème était néanmoins facile à résoudre. "S'il peut apporter la preuve de son identité, votre ami peut être déclaré vivant à nouveau." Il sourit gracieusement. "Je peux aider à faciliter le processus, vos amis sont mes amis."

Benjamin était amusé de voir que Cornelius ne se rendait pas compte de l'identité de son ami.

"Il y a un autre problème. Mon ami n'a que des souvenirs flous de son passé, et les jours avant qu'il ... ne disparaisse." Il laissa un petit sourire orner ses lèvres, récupérant un rouleau de parchemin de sa robe. "Il m'a demandé de requérir à une audience devant le Magenmagot sur la base de cette ancienne loi, qui s'applique à sa situation."

Curieux, le ministre prit le parchemin, enleva le ruban de soie vert qui le maintenait fermé et commença à lire.

Son front se plissa de confusion. Esprit sans corps? Restauré dans un corps humain? De faibles cloches d'alarme commencèrent à sonner dans la tête de Fudge, mais il les ignora, comme il le faisait souvent."Puis-je rencontrer votre ami? Ses circonstances semblent être uniques, et je voudrais lui parler personnellement. Cela facilitera beaucoup la tâche de l'aider à tout mettre en ordre."

Souriant et plein d'anticipation, Benjamin hocha la tête et sortit le disque de sa poche, tordant les anneaux l'un contre l'autre.

"Il sera là dans un instant. Je suis heureux de pouvoir compter sur vous, Cornelius, je veux vraiment aider mon ami à se remettre sur pied. Il a eu pas mal de problèmes avant même qu'il ne disparaisse de Grande-Bretagne."

oooOOooo

_**Réponse aux review:**_ (PS: est-ce que pour les prochains chapitres je mets les réponses aux review avant ou après la traduction ?)

_**amegonys**_ : Je suis heureuse que cette traduction te plaise ! Pour les fautes de conjugaison tu a été parfaitement claire, merci de me l'avoir signalé. Je suis désolée pour ça, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal en français sur tous les points (grammaticaux, conjugaison, syntaxe, etc) donc sorry. Je pense prendre un(e) bêta donc si une personne est intéressée, qu'elle m'envoie un message ! En attendant je prends mon Bescherelle et me m'est à la tâche ;-)

_**lesaccrosdelamerceri**_ : Hey, salut à toi, je viens de comprendre d'où venaient les erreurs, (quand j'ai voulu transférer ce que j'avais traduit pour le publier, mon portable n'a pas aimé et a décidé donc de me supprimer des bouts de phrases/mots aléatoirement ) j'ai normalement rectifié le problème (désolée si il y en a encore)

_**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel**_ : (J'adore ton pseudo XD )Heureuse que ma traduction te plaise ! Et merci aussi pour ton suivis ! Je vais poster deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche) mais ça va peut être changer. (Oui je sais que tu as déjà répondu par MP mais je reposte ma réponse ici pour que tout le monde ait l'info) d'ailleurs je posterai le soir.

_**Jean Touristes**_: Hahaha non il n'y a pas de relation entre Severus et Voldy, je n'y avais même jamais pensé quand j'ai lu la fanfictions moi même. Et pour Harry... je vais pas spoilers. Sinon heureuse que la traduction te plaise.

oooOOooo

_Corrigé par la merveilleuse, la génialissime Amegonys!_


	5. Nouveau départ

N/T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est **Benefits of old laws** et est écrit par** ulktante.** Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traductions, d'orthographes ou de syntaxe.

J'ai décidé de ne plus traduire les notes d'auteurs sauf si elles contenaient des informations importantes, j'espère que ça vous ira.

J'ai aussi décidé de laisser les noms, Anglais car Marvolo, je trouve, plus de charme que Elvis et que j'ai toujours préféré les noms Anglais à ceux Français (Snape à Rogue)

_**LISEZ ÇA S'IL VOUS PLAÎT**_ :

Je ne publierai pas pendant les fêtes, donc le prochain chapitre sera le 5 janvier. J'aurai comme ça aussi le temps de m'avancer un peu.

Merci et bonnes fêtes à vous tous.

oooOOooo

**Nouveau départ**

Marvolo marchait dans le bureau de Benjamin depuis la cheminée le long du bureau et des chaises, jusqu'à la bibliothèque, puis refaisait ce même trajet en sens inverse. Il sa concentra sur la présentation du masque qu'il porterait pour sa rencontre avec le ministre.

Un jeune sorcier un peu nerveux mais confiant, qui avait un mauvais passé mais voulait prendre un nouveau départ.

Le disque devint chaud dans sa poche, et Marvolo prit une profonde inspiration, alla dans la cheminée, attrapa une partie du contenu de la petite boîte de poudre de cheminette et se rendit au bureau du ministre.

Arrivé de l'autre côté, il sortit de la cheminée et regarda autour de lui. Benjamin était assis sur l'une des chaises visiteurs, un sourire caché dans les yeux, portant un ensemble de ses meilleures robes en préparation des plans pour plus tard dans la journée.

Debout à côté de lui, regardant dans l'expectative en direction de la grande cheminée en marbre, se trouvait le ministre en robe à fines rayures et cravate violette.

Benjamin se leva pour faire les présentations. "Cornelius, puis-je vous présenter mon ami Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom, voici le Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Oswald Fudge."

Marvolo s'inclina légèrement et accepta la main tendue.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Ministre Fudge. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer."

Fudge écarta ses remerciements. "Comme je l'ai dit à Benjamin, ses amis sont aussi les miens. Et l'histoire à laquelle il a fait allusion me rend curieux." Il fit un signe vers la chaise de l'autre visiteur et fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir.

"Peut-être pouvez-vous me dire comment cette loi", dit-il en brandissant le parchemin avec la copie de l'ancienne loi autour de laquelle tous leurs plans tournaient, "s'applique à vous."

Hochant la tête, Marvolo s'installa sur la chaise et sentit une vague d'excitation le traverser. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien?

Il sourit un peu incertain - tout pour le spectacle - et commença son histoire.

"C'est une histoire assez longue. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais commencer par le début."

Cela convenait bien au ministre, après tout, il était vraiment curieux de savoir quelle était l'histoire derrière tout cela. Il commanda plus de thé et se détendit, se préparant à entendre une histoire intéressante.

"Je suis allé à l'école avec le père de Benjamin, Thoros Nott." Il s'autorisa un sourire et un rougissement en réponse à la surprise et à l'incrédulité sur le visage de Fudge. "Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai fait des voyages à travers le monde, à la recherche d'anciens lieux de magie, de connaissances oubliées, de secrets et de sagesse." il eut un air nostalgique, et les autres sorciers pouvaient entendre dans sa voix combien il avait aimé voyager.

"Un jour, après des semaines de recherches et des jours d'errance sans but, je suis tombé sur une ancienne tombe quelque part dans les forêts d'Amérique du Sud. C'était un spectacle magnifique et rempli d'artefacts puissants." Marvolo laissa la tristesse transparaitre dans sa voix et sur son visage, alors que la joie et la jubilation étaient ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Cela fonctionnait, Fudge achetait son histoire et ne comprenait toujours pas exactement qui était assis sur sa confortable chaise.

Il soupira et poursuivit: "Après cette journée, je n'étais plus le même. La paranoïa dictait toutes mes actions. Je suis retourné dans mon pays d'origine et j'ai commencé à répandre la violence et à rassembler des partisans, certains par la force. Cela a continué jusqu'à une nuit de Samhain il y a près de quatorze ans. "

Les yeux de Fudge s'agrandirent incroyablement alors qu'il comprenait finalement ce qui se passait. Il regarda Benjamin et rencontra des yeux calmes et une posture détendue.

"J'ai attaqué une famille et je n'ai pas tué le fils. J'ai été arraché à mon corps et j'ai fui, je n'étais plus qu'un esprit à l'agonie. Une fois que je me suis un peu calmé, je pouvais à nouveau penser clairement après des années de paranoïa. J'ai fui le pays, honteux de ce que j'avais fait. "

Il baissa la tête, comme honteux, cachant ses yeux glamourés, attendant avec impatience quelle serait sa réaction.

Fudge était clairement à court de mots, essayant de comprendre ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Benjamin, quant à lui, réfléchissait. Etait-ce ce qui s'était passé? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il rencontré un objet maudit et avait été affecté, incapable de se sauver? Il était clair que son Seigneur était différent maintenant, par rapport à ce qu'il avait été avant cette nuit maudite, ou peut-être bénie. Il ressemblait maintenant beaucoup plus à l'homme dont son père avait l'habitude de parler, pas le fou que Benjamin avait rencontré lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais si l'histoire racontée dans ce bureau aujourd'hui était la vérité ou était entièrement fabriquée. Mais il était sûr que l'histoire remplirait son objectif, convaincant le ministre de la Magie que Tom Marvolo Riddle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort.

Marvolo laissa son regard se lever du sol et but une gorgée de thé rafraîchissant avant de reprendre son histoire. Fudge regardait toujours l'homme devant lui comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Il y a un an, un des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'époque où j'étais sous l'influence d'une malédiction, m'a trouvé où je me cachais dans une forêt quelque part en Albanie, je suppose. Il m'a fait un corps temporaire pour permettre à mon esprit de résider quelque part, et il m'a parlé de ses plans pour me procurer un corps. À ce stade, j'étais désespéré de retrouver une forme corporelle. J'aurais accepté n'importe quoi pour sortir de cette état." il ferma les yeux, et semblait avoir du mal à garder son sang-froid." Dès que j'ai pu, je me suis éloigné de cet extrémiste, de tout ce qu'il complotait, et faisait, à la recherche de quelqu'un d'amical qui pourrait m'aider."

Il souriait de reconnaissance à Benjamin à ce stade, qui devait admirer les talents d'acteur de son Seigneur. Puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le ministre, regardant les rouages tourner dans sa tête.

Après un long silence tendu, ils purent regarder Cornelius Fudge réorganiser l'histoire racontée, les faits qu'il connaissait et sa vision du monde, pour créer une réalité qui le ramena sur un terrain ferme.

Un jeune sorcier prometteur avait eu la malchance de rencontrer une puissante malédiction qui lui avait fait faire des choses horribles. Quand son corps avait été détruit, il avait repris ses esprits, seulement pour être ramené par un fou qui essaierait de le forcer à reprendre où il en était avant de disparaître. Son regard tomba sur le parchemin qui était oublié sur son bureau. Et il avait l'outil parfait pour obliger cet homme puissant à lui être redevable.

Il sourit à ses deux invités et reprit la conversation. "Black vous a alors trouvé et vous a fait un corps, dans l'espoir de ramener la terreur dans notre communauté."

Confus, Marvolo dut demander "Regulus? J'avais l'impression qu'il était mort bien avant cette nuit."

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Cornélius d'être confus. "Non, je parlais de Sirius Black, le frère aîné. Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban il y a presque deux ans."

"Mais ..." Marvolo n'essaya pas de cacher à quel point cette idée était ridicule. Sirius Black, un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres?, "Sirius Black n'a jamais été l'un des Mangemorts."Il laissa son regard errer entre Benjamin et Cornelius avec incrédulité. "Je parlais de Peter Pettigrew."

oooOOooo

Les couloirs des cachots étaient vides, comme il s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient durant une semaine pendant les vacances d'été. Avec ses robes volant derrière lui, Severus marcha d'un air résolu de ses appartements jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Après que son seigneur lui ait dit qu'il était libre de partir, il s'était d'abord arrêté à l'Impasse du Tisseur, puis avait rapidement filé dans ses appartements à Poudlard pour trouver le directeur et faire son rapport.

Pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs vides, il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait signaler et comment. Devait-il signaler ses soupçons du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait cette fois-ci sur une voie plus politique? Ou devrait-il seulement y faire allusion? Avec un sursaut, il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à traiter Albus comme il l'avait fait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, éditant avec précaution ce qu'il fallait dire et quoi cacher, allant même jusqu'à faire des efforts pour cacher certaines informations. Après tout, il n'avait pas informé le directeur de l'ultimatum qui lui avait été fixé. Et il se rendit compte qu'il ne le lui dirait pas. Il hésitait dans sa décision ... Mais non. Il devait protéger Harry Potter, et il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger le garçon s'il devait suivre de nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il atteignit le hall d'entrée et vit Minerva y entrer en même temps, venant du terrain.

"Severus!" s'exclama-t-elle et se dirigea rapidement à travers le couloir à ses côtés. Un regard inquiet sur son visage, elle commença presque à le traîner vers les escaliers jusqu'aux niveaux supérieurs. "Laisse-moi t'amener à Poppy, et elle va t'ausculter. Es-tu blessé?"

Le Maître des Potions n'était pas sûr s'il devait rire ou rouler des yeux vers Minerva pour son inquiétude inutile. "Minerva, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ni que tu joues la mère poule."

Incrédule, la sévère directrice de Gryffondor recula d'un pas et jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue. "Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Mais tu as été avec lui pendant plus d'une semaine maintenant. Excuses-moi, si je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as été indemne après avoir passé autant de temps si longtemps là-bas."

Severus ferma les yeux un moment, il apprécierait si rien qu'une fois il pouvait être pris au sérieux lorsqu'il affirmait aller bien. Il oubliait aisément qu'il avait des antécédents où il prétendait aller bien même quand il était évident que ça n'allait pas. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit une véritable inquiétude sur le visage de Minerva. "Je vais vraiment bien, Minerva. Il m'a laissé seul la plupart du temps et en bonne forme. Sinon, j'aurais été incapable de faire ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. "Elle avait toujours l'air sceptique, alors Severus changea de sujet. "As-tu vu Albus? Je voudrais lui transmettre les informations que j'ai pu recueillir au cours des sept derniers jours."

"S'il n'est pas dans son bureau, il est probablement au quartier général, il m'a dit au petit-déjeuner, qu'il avait prévu une réunion avec de nouveaux membres."

Severus leva les sourcils, transmettant sa question sans un mot. Ils commencèrent tous deux à monter les escaliers, leurs pas résonnant dans les couloirs elfes avaient déjà fini le grand nettoyage après l'année scolaire.

"Albus nous a trouvé un endroit sûr pour les réunions et pour l'utiliser comme refuge. Je ne peux pas vous dire où il se trouve, il est protégée par un Fidelitas." Severus compris et acquiesça en réponse, c'était parfait, il ne pourrait donc pas dévoiler l'emplacement au Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'avait pas besoin d'inventer une raison plausible de ne pas le dire.

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait pour ne rien dire, le reste de leur marche vers le bureau du directeur fut silencieuse.

Heureusement, la gargouille ne gardait pas le bureau pendant les vacances d'été, donc ils n'avaient pas à utiliser l'un des mots de passe ridicules qu'Albus aimait tant. Mais le bureau circulaire rempli d'instruments étranges et de couleurs vives était vide. "Il semble que nous devons aller au quartier général." Minerva conclut inutilement. "Je vais chercher quelque chose dans mon bureau et nous nous retrouvons à la grande porte ?"

Ils se séparèrent après cela, et le Maître des Potions traversa les couloirs vides jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il devait y avoir un moyen plus facile de trouver d'autres membres de l'Ordre et d'alerter leur chef. Après tout, tous n'étaient pas capables de conjurer un Patronus corporel, et ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure méthode pour envoyer discrètement un message.

Lorsque Minerva le rejoignit sur les marches devant la grande porte, Severus appréciait le soleil sur son visage et le calme. Ce n'était jamais aussi paisible ici quand les étudiants étaient dans le domaine.

Minerva prit un petit morceau de parchemin dans la poche de sa robe et le tendit à Severus. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers les portes pour dépasser les barrières anti- transplanage.

Severus prit le parchemin et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture comme étant celle d'Albus. Il y avait écrit: _"L'Ordre du Phénix siège au 12 Grimmauld Place à Londres."_ Severus lut les informations à plusieurs reprises, puis mit feu au morceau de parchemin, laissant les cendres tomber au sol et disparaître dans l'herbe.

"Je ne suis jamais allé dans cet endroit."

"Je peux vous accompagner aujourd'hui, et vous pourrez ensuite y aller par vous-même pour les réunions suivantes." Minerva n'était toujours pas convaincue que son jeune ami allait bien ... même s'il ne semblait avoir aucun mal à suivre son rythme soutenu et avait l'air plutôt en bonne santé. Comme s'il avait plus vu le soleil ces derniers temps.

Ils parlèrent de l'école pendant le reste de leur promenade, des choses comme des plans de cours et des articles et fournitures que Severus aimerait obtenir pour le laboratoire de potions, du fait qu'il y avait des choses pour l'école en général qui avaient besoin d'être remplacées, des étudiants qui avait été un problème l'année dernière, et comment ils pensaient qu'ils devraient résoudre ces problèmes pendant la nouvelle.

Finalement, ils atteignirent les portes, sortirent de l'école et se préparèrent à transplaner vers leur destination. Minerva le déposa puis retourna à l'école.

Severus n'était pas content de réaliser que le quartier général de l'Ordre était situé dans la vieille maison de ville des Black. Et en entrant, il rencontra rapidement le dernier Black.

"Snape, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" L'animagus chien aboya presque à sa vue.

Doucement, il esquiva l'homme et répondit, "Comme Albus est ici et que j'ai des rapports à faire, je pense que la raison de ma présence dans cette maison en ruine devrait être évidente même pour toi." Appâter l'homme était presque trop facile maintenant, avec cette seule remarque, l'homme grognait, l'air plutôt sauvage avec ses cheveux longs - bien qu'ils soient lavés et plus emmêlés - et le visage décharné.

"Où est le directeur?" Demanda Severus, donnant un ton égal pour exprimer à Black qu'il était sans intérêt, savourant silencieusement la possibilité d'obtenir réparation pour toutes les fois où Black l'avait humilié.

"Cuisine", fut sa seule réponse grognante. Inclinant la tête, Severus s'éloigna sans autre salutation, dans le couloir humide et un petit escalier, suivant l'odeur du café fraîchement moulu.

A l'intérieur de la cuisine plutôt sombre, l'espion aperçut le directeur en train de lire une lettre et de se lever de sa chaise. Autour de la table étaient présent Alastor Moody et deux autres, une jeune sorcière aux cheveux colorés - bleu avec des pointes violettes - et un homme chauve à la peau plus foncée.

Ses robes tournoyant, il fit quelques pas dans la cuisine lorsqu'il fut repéré par le directeur.

"Ah, Severus, mon garçon! Je suis désolé, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de vous parler." Il plia une lettre et la glissa dans l'une des poches de sa robe pourpre presque fluo. "Y a-t-il quelque chose d'importance immédiate que vous devez me dire?"

Severus évalua ses options et observa attentivement l'homme devant lui. Le directeur était nerveux et ailleurs dans ses pensées, alors le maître des potions décida de garder les informations brèves et précises.

"J'ai terminé ma tâche et j'ai été autorisé à partir. Lors de la dernière réunion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à ce qu'il y ait une recherche d'un garçon capable de parler avec des serpents. Le garçon Potter a été mentionné et la recherche s'est terminée le même soir. Je suis pas au courant de la raison de son intérêt pour un tel garçon." Il parla d'un ton coupé, suivant Albus dans le hall d'entrée.

"Nous parlerons plus quand je serai de retour." Ce fut les mots d'adieu du directeur avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la porte, ne reconnaissant pas le bref rapport de son espion.

Severus n'était malheureusement pas surpris. Était-ce un mauvais signe que le chef de la lumière se préoccupe moins du bien-être de son espion après une semaine sans contact, qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres après seulement deux repas manqués? Severus se sentait déchiré et les changements en cours lui faisaient mal à la tête.

Repoussant ses doutes dans les coins sombres de son esprit, comme il avait dut faire beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers jours, il retourna à la cuisine, pour prendre une partie du café fort qu'il avait senti, et peut-être l'une des pâtisseries, il avait vu sur la table. On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur Molly Weasley, mais pas qu'elle était mauvaise cuisinière, elle était vraiment douée pour préparer n'importe quel type de nourriture.

oooOOooo

Marvolo se tenait dans le hall du Magenmagot et faisait semblant d'être amusé par les histoires que le ministre racontait. Ils attendaient l'arrivée des Lords et des Dames pour pouvoir lui «redonner tous ces droits» comme le ministre l'avait dit avant de convoquer une réunion d'urgence.

Alors que le ministre commençait à parler des dignitaires qu'il avait rencontrés l'année dernière lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, Marvolo laissa son regard vagabonder sur les sièges des Maisons. Il y avait tellement de sièges qui restaient vides. Pour l'un, son siège, dans la rangée la plus proche du centre, de l'argent terni nécessitant un bon polissage, deux serpents enroulés avec des gemmes rouges pour les yeux sur la tête haute soutenant le banc, et tous les autres. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été réclamés? Il n'avaient surement pas tous été oubliés? Les Gaunts savaient qu'ils descendaient de Salazar Serpentard, alors pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais revendiqués le siège? Ne savaient-ils pas qu'ils le pouvaient? Ou n'osaient-ils pas, faute d'argent et d'éducation? Il aurait aimé avoir pensé à demander avant de tuer le dernier d'entre eux. Il était maintenant trop tard pour connaitre leur raisons. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir la raison pour d'autres sièges vides, il décida d'aider à retrouver ces familles disparues, fixant le siège de la maison Prince.

L'un après l'autre, les seigneurs et les dames arrivèrent et Marvolo se concentra davantage sur son environnement. Il renforça le masque du jeune sorcier nerveux mais confiant et suivit le ministre au devant de la salle, où les invités et les demandeurs d'audiences étaient assis.

Benjamin resta à ses côtés pour être le parrain demandant cette audience du Magenmagot. Le ministre était son deuxième parrain, car il en fallait deux pour obtenir une audience. Mais seul le principal soutiendrait le demandeur.

En voyant Lucius entrer fièrement dans la chambre, Marvolo fit mine de l'approcher à contrecœur, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il serait accueilli. Il y eut une brève étincelle de surprise sur le visage du Seigneur blond, rapidement remplacé par un masque blanc poli.

"Lord Malfoy, permettez-moi s'il vous plaît d'exprimer mes sincères regrets concernant le déroulement de nos dernières rencontres." Souriant intérieurement, il dépeignait un jeune homme chagriné espérant être pardonné. "J'espère que nous pourrons réparer une relation bêtement rompue par des actions passées?"

Il y avait de l'agitation dans les yeux de Lucius et Marvolo dut travailler pour cacher son sourire narquois, c'était assez amusant de couper l'herbe sous les pieds de ses Mangemorts.

Reprenant son sang-froid et réfléchissant à son chemin à travers le labyrinthe qui constituait les plans de son Seigneur, Lucius réalisa que c'était le l'opportunité pour permettre aux Malfoy d'être vus avec le futur Serpentard à l'avenir.

"Nous devrions voir si les méprises du passé peuvent être corrigées et si un terrain d'entente peut être trouvé." Il hocha brièvement la tête et s'éloigna comme un seigneur méfiant qui ne voulait pas vraiment s'associer avec un sorcier qui l'avait déjà placé sous le sort de l'Imperium auparavant. Il allait à l'encontre de tous ses instincts de tourner le dos à son Seigneur et d'être arrogant dans la façon dont il lui parlait, mais s'il ne faisait aucun doute que l'histoire qu'il avait racontée était la vérité, il devait jouer ce rôle.

Marvolo répéta la performance pour tous ses disciples qui avaient prétendu être sous la malédiction de contrôle de l'esprit après qu'il ait disparu, savourant leur gène le plus souvent bien cachée. Une punition vraiment appropriée, et qu'il aurait l'occasion de continuer pendant un certain temps, il attendait avec impatience les nombreuses réunions avec les autres qui seraient mal à l'aise et incapables de le montrer.

Enfin, son dernier ami vivant de ses jours d'école entra dans la chambre. Xerxès fit un excellent spectacle en le voyant et en réalisant qui il était. Une expression prudente sur son visage, il s'approcha de Marvolo et Benjamin où ils se tenaient, observés de façon plus ou moins évidente par toutes les personnes présentes.

"Benjamin, comment vas-tu?" il salua son jeune ami, ne reconnaissant pas son Seigneur.

"Je vais bien, Xerxès. Je pense que vous connaissez peut-être mon invité de ces derniers jours." Dit Benjamin en indiquant Marvolo debout à ses côtés et continuant "Puis-je te présenter Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il est venu me voir il y a quelques jours, demandant de l'aide, pour être à nouveau déclaré vivant."

Marvolo salua son jeune ami, qui semblait maintenant beaucoup plus âgé. "Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus."

"Longtemps en effet. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir pour vous aider? J'aurais été ravi de vous revoir, mon ami." La façon dont Lord Lestrange se tenait et le ton de de sa voix traduisaient, qu'il était déçu et triste du manque de confiance, mais ses yeux racontaient une histoire différente. Il s'amusait aussi avec ça.

"Je n'étais pas sûr d'être le bienvenu au Lestrange Manor. Il y a eu cette malheureuse affaire avec vos fils ..." il laissa sa voix s'estomper, rayonnant pratiquement d'incertitude.

"Eh bien," Xerxès hésita et sembla examiner l'homme devant lui, "Ils ont agi contre mes souhaits et mes avertissements. Plus d'une fois. Et je ne vous tiendrai pas responsable de leurs décisions, ni de vos actions pendant que vous n'étiez pas vous-même." A ces mots, il tapota l'épaule du sorcier légèrement plus petit, faisant un signe de tête à Benjamin, qui essaya de ne pas montrer son étonnement, et se dirigea vers le siège de Lestrange.

Alors que Benjamin et Marvolo allaient s'asseoir, le dernier membre franchissait la porte. Dumbledore était un peu pressé et essaya de comprendre quel serait le sujet de cette soi-disant réunion d'urgence. Son regard tomba sur les sièges des invités et il tomba presque à genoux en reconnaissant le jeune sorcier assis à côté de Lord Nott.

"Tom" dit le vieux directeur, figé sur place et regardant Marvolo, qui gloussa doucement et chuchota à son hôte, "Il semble que mon ancien professeur de métamorphose se souvienne encore de moi. Et il ne savait pas que je serai ici aujourd'hui."

Severus n'avait-il pas dit au directeur qu'il avait changé ses plans? Ou n'avaient-ils simplement pas eu le temps de se rencontrer avant que le directeur de Poudlard ne parte?

Alors que le chef Abbott ouvrait la session, Marvolo se concentra sur les réactions des sorcières et sorciers présents. La façon dont ils réagiraient aujourd'hui était importante, il pourrait voir qui était un allié, qui était plus neutre et de qui il n'obtiendrait probablement jamais d'aide ou de soutien.

Benjamin commença par expliquer pourquoi il avait demandé cette audition, expliquant la loi invoquée, tandis que les assistants firent léviter des copies de la loi et de tous les cas où elle avait été utilisée, aux membres du Magenmagot.

Bientôt, ils étaient perdus dans les détails techniques de la loi et comment ils devraient savoir qu'elle pouvait être utilisée dans cette situation, comme ils pouvaient tous le voir clairement, que l'homme qui demandait son utilisation avait un corps.

Ce fut le moment où Dumbledore se leva et demanda à être autorisé à parler en levant sa baguette. "La parole va au régent Potter", déclara Lord Abbott, faisant signe au sorcier aux cheveux blancs de parler.

"Merci Président-Sorcier." Il se reprit et commença à parler à tous dans la chambre, en particulier aux maisons les plus neutres, comme Marvolo le remarqua."Je me souviens d'un étudiant du nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle, qui ressemblait beaucoup à cet homme." Il désigna Marvolo, qui souriait. "Il a quitté l'école pour devenir Lord Voldemort." Il y eut un frisson dans la chambre au nom. "Je crois en effet que cet homme devant nous n'est personne d'autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, de retour comme j'ai essayé de vous le dire à tous depuis quelques semaines maintenant." Ses yeux bleus scintillaient et il semblait convaincu qu'il avait gagné.

Quelqu'un faisant partie d'une des familles de la lumière parla "Oh, ne recommencez pas. Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé est mort." Marvolo ne pouvait pas voir qui avait parlé, mais selon les murmures des membres présents d'autres personnes elles étaient d'accord avec l'intervenant.

Xerxès se tenait avec un petit sourire sur son visage. "Eh bien, je dois être d'accord avec le directeur. Monsieur Riddle ressemble beaucoup à mon ancien camarade de classe. Pourquoi ne lui demandons-nous pas? S'il n'était pas Vous-Savez-Qui, alors pourquoi serait-il ici pour demander une audition sur la base de cette loi?" il leva les parchemins que chacun d'eux avait reçus. Des murmures plus concordants se firent entendre, et le sorcier en chef se tourna vers celui qui avait demandé l'audience.

"M. Riddle, avez-vous déjà été connu sous le nom de Lord," hésita-t-il, "Vous-Savez-Qui?"

Marvolo se leva, hochant respectueusement la tête vers le sorcier en chef. "En effet, je été connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort", des murmures agités se firent entendre, et il dut élever un peu la voix, "mais c'était avant que je perde mon corps et que je vive pendant plus de dix ans comme un esprit errant sans corps."

Cette déclaration fut reçue comme un pavé dans la marre, et tous les seigneurs et dames présents commencèrent à parler avec agitation sans s'écouter. Il fallut plusieurs coups de la baguette d'Abbott pour les calmer à nouveau.

"Nous avons deux membres différents confirmant l'identité de M. Riddle et sa promesse d'avoir été un esprit sans corps. Pouvez-vous nous fournir des preuves à ce sujet?"

"Je peux," confirma Marvolo avec un hochement de tête, assez amusé par l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage du vieux directeur. "En fait, je peux témoigner de ma résurrection. Comme vous l'avez probablement tous deviné, un esprit errant ne peut pas effectuer de magie sans l'aide d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier."

Cela lui valu quelques rires de son public.

"Hier, l'homme qui m'a fait un nouveau corps est venu après moi. Comme il voulait que je reprenne ce que j'avais commencé quand j'ai disparu, et que je ne l'ai pas fait, Benjamin lui a refusé l'entrée. Et comme il essayait toujours de me rejoindre, il a stupéfié l'homme. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons l'amener ici. "

Après cela, tout fonctionna comme sur des roulettes, même si certains des membres avaient l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron. Benjamin demanda à l'un de ses elfes de ramener Pettigrow ligoté dans la chambre, ce qui provoqua un autre tumulte qui fut calmé par quelques paroles sévères du Président-Sorcier. L'animagus non enregistré était lié avec des menottes spéciales, donc il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, et interrogé sous Veritaserum, confirmant l'histoire de Marvolo d'être un esprit sans corps, ce qui impliquait que la loi de Haxby - le nom du sorcier infâme qui avait été la cause de sa création - pouvait lui être appliquée.

Dumbledore réussit à effacer tous les enregistrements de ses BUSE et de ses ASPIC, en déclarant que la loi rendait toutes les actions effectuées avant de renaître nulles et non avenues. Marvolo n'essaya pas de protester, demandant gaiement à la place des informations sur ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour passer les examens. Ce fut une victoire dérisoire pour le régent Potter.

Après que tous les papiers nécessaires aient été déposés et que les seigneurs et dames plus ou moins agités aient commencé à partir, Marvolo s'approcha du ministre, lui offrant sa main pour la serrer. "Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Monsieur le Ministre. J'espère que nous travaillerons aussi ensemble à l'avenir."

Hochant la tête joyeusement, le ministre prit la main offerte et sourit "Faites-moi savoir quand vous passez vos examens, M. Riddle. Je voudrais vous emmener à un déjeuner de célébration après avoir terminé."

Conscient que Dumbledore était à portée de voix, Marvolo sourit au ministre "Je le ferai. Il y a encore une chose que je voudrais vous demander." Au sourire encourageant, il poursuivit: "J'ai connaissance de l'existence d'un jeune sorcier faisant partie de la famille et vivant avec des moldus. Je veux l'adopter et j'ai besoin de savoir quel département est responsable de ce genre de choses."

"Ce serait le Département des Affaires Familiales. Si vous voulez y aller maintenant, je peux vous montrer le chemin. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur vos voyages, M. Riddle."

Alors qu'ils partaient, parlant avec animation de vieux sites sorciers dans des pays étrangers, Marvolo aperçut un Albus Dumbledore très pâle, qui le suivait des yeux avec horreur alors que tous ses plans soigneusement conçus commençaient à s'effondrer juste devant lui.

oooOOooo

_Corrigé par la merveilleuse, la génialissime Amegonys!_


	6. Désespéré

N / T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est **Benefits of old laws** et est écrit par **ulktante** . Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traduction, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe.

D'ailleurs excusez-moi si je passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement et inversement, je m'emmêle les pinceaux quelques fois ...

La publication des chapitres se fera à partir de maintenant hebdomadairement le Dimanche.

oooOOooo

**Désespéré**

Amelia Bones, chef du DJM - abréviation du Département de la Justice Magique - entra dans son bureau, enlevant ses robes violettes de membre du Magenmagot. Quiconque pensait que c'était une bonne idée de choisir cette couleur pour les robes des réunions du Magenmagot riait probablement encore. Quasiment personne n'avait l'air bien dans cette couleur.

Quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait envoyé un de ses Aurors pour emmener Peter Pettigrew dans l'une des cellules de détention, avec des instructions spéciales pour s'assurer que l'Animagus ne s'échappait pas. Sous sa forme de rat, il était juste si petit qu'il serait facile de se faufiler hors de sa cellule, ce serait très facile pour lui.

Cette journée avait été difficile jusqu'à présent. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Tu-sais-qui revenait, et libre d'aller faire ce qu'il voulait à cause d'une vieille loi oubliée. Peter Pettigrew n'était pas mort mais bien vivant. Le ressuscité déclaré que Sirius Black n'avait jamais été un adepte de Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé. Il y avait de nombreuses questions tourbillonnant dans son esprit.

Elle se résout à commencer par le début, en lisant les transcriptions du procès de Sirius Black. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, ça avait été une période plutôt mouvementée. Elle était à peine rentrée à la maison pour dormir et changer de vêtements à cette époque. Elle n'avait simplement pas pu suivre tous les procès qui avaient eu lieu.

Avec une nouvelle détermination, elle se diriga vers les salles de stockage des fichiers. Ce fut une Madame Bones enragée et confuse qui revint dans son bureau le soir, après avoir découvert qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de procès pour Sirius Orion Black, juste un ordre pour l'emmener à Azkaban. Ce fut le début d'une enquête assez approfondie. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire si elle découvrait qu'il y avait eu un innocent à Azkaban pendant toutes ces années.

oooOOooo

Il faisait chaud dans Little Whinging où un adolescent trottait le long du trottoir, portant deux lourds sacs de limonade et de bonbons.

Harry avait eu une journée étrange. En faisant la vaisselle, il avait été submergé par une joie féroce qui n'était certainement pas la sienne. Personne ne serait aussi heureuse avec les deux mains coincées dans l'eau chaude savonneuse dans ce qui avait été appelé l'été le plus chaud recensé jusqu'à présent.

Cela c'était produit à nouveau alors qu'Harry lavait la voiture de son oncle pour la troisième fois cette semaine, une autre activité qui ne suscitait pas beaucoup de bonheur à Harry.

Il s'inquiétait, car ces émotions n'étaient pas les siennes, et il ne pouvait que supposer que c'était Voldemort qui était vraiment heureux. Et si un Seigneur des Ténèbres heureux n'était pas une raison de s'inquiéter, alors rien ne l'était. Il soupira. Comme d'habitude, les lettres d'Hermione et de Ron étaient vides de toute information réelle. Ils ne disaient pas où ils logeaient ni ce qu'ils avaient. Sirius était également avare en informations importantes. Toutes ces lettres, à l'exception de celles d'Hermione, étaient courtes et remplies d'allusions frustrantes et peu claires au fait qu'il serait autorisé à rester avec eux, où qu'ils puissent se trouvent, cet été. Et son plan d'écouter les nouvelles ne s'étaient pas passées bien. Les Dursley n'étaient pas contents qu'il reste dans le salon avec eux pour regarder les nouvelles. Ils le renvoyaient toujours avec méfiance.

Reposant les sacs, remplis de collations que Dudley avait demandé à sa mère, Harry fléchit les doigts. Les sacs étaient un peu trop lourds pour les poignées fragiles, qui entaillaient ses paumes. Se redressant, le dos d'Harry émit une série de craquement et la sueur coula sur son front. S'il avait de la chance, il ne fallait pas rester ici loin de la magie et de ses amis que deux semaines de plus, plus ou moins. Et le temps passerait plus vite s'il ne mettait pas en colère ses proches. Soupirant à nouveau, il ramassa les sacs et continua son chemin. Certains des voisins traversèrent les côtés de la rue et Harry ricana d'un air amer. Eh bien, il ressemble à un criminel dans son t-shirt trop grand délavé et son jean ample. S'il souhaitait rencontrer un garçon dans de tels vêtements, qui, selon les rumeurs,

La vie n'était pas juste et ne serait probablement jamais.

Le soleil approchait de l'horizon alors qu'il atteignait finalement le numéro quatre. Son cousin n'était pas encore revenu et tante Pétunia était mécontente du temps qu'il avait fallu à son fils neveu pour faire ce petit achat.

"Dépêche-toi, mon garçon! Ton oncle et ton cousin seront bientôt de retour, et le salon a besoin d'être nettoyé. Mais lave moi d'abord tes tes sales main!"

Restant aussi calme que possible, Harry répondit juste "Oui, tante Pétunia", et déballa les nombreuses sucreries avant d'aller aux toilettes. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne devrait rester ici que deux semaines de plus. Il doutait de pouvoir rester calme pour le reste de l'été.

oooOOooo

Vernon revenait tout juste du travail et lisait le journal qu'il n'avait pas terminé pendant le petit-déjeuner, alors qu'un hibou passait par la fenêtre ouverte pour se percher sur le dos d'une des chaises les plus proches d ' Harry, qui faisait la vaisselle - encore une fois.

"Sors ce sale oiseau de ma cuisine!" hurla Pétunia à pleins poumons, surprenant l'oiseau et son mari ... qui réussit à renverser sa tasse de café sur lui. Vernon jura bruyamment et sursauta, lâchant le journal. Harry se dépêcha de prendre la lettre du hibou d'un brun indescriptible qui était trop heureux de repartir, n'attendant pas pour voir s'il y avait des friandises ou même de l'eau. Comme les chouettes arrivaient normalement tard le soir ou tôt le matin, Harry commença à ouvrir la lettre sans trop s'éloigner de ses proches.

C'était une lettre du directeur. Avant de pouvoir commencer à lire, il dut esquiver la main de son oncle. En quelques pas rapides, il mit la table entre lui et ses proches irrités. Se désintéressant de leurs cris et insultes, il lut rapidement la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te prie de te préparer à partir de plus tard dans la soirée. Un groupe de personnes que tu connais viendra te chercher chez ta famille. __Ne pars avec personne d'autre! __Reste à l'intérieur et sois prêt à partir de tout moment! Ne pars pas sans les gens que j'envoie!_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

La lettre était le contenu aidait probablement à calmer ses proches. Avec une sensation de malaise dans l'estomac, Harry leva les yeux vers sa tante et son oncle. Ils fumaient tous les deux silencieusement, il y avait qu'ils avaient réalisé que toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, de sorte que tout le quartier pouvait les entendre s'ils criaient comme s'ils étaient fait quelques instants auparavant.

"Le directeur a envoyé cette lettre. Je serai récupéré plus tard dans la journée. Il a dit que je devais faire mes bagages et être prêt à partir." Harry sentit un léger pincement dans son cœur en voyant l'expression soulagée sur le visage de Pétunia et le dégoût sur le visage de Vernon.

"Eh bien, qu'attends-tu alors?" grogna l'homme obèse, son visage prenant une teinte violette. "Emporte ce qui t'appartient et continue ton chemin! Et ne penses pas que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici!"

Harry se tourna silencieusement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Commençant à ramasser ses manuels et ses autres affaires, il essaya de se concentrer, son esprit recherché à rassembler le puzzle devant lui. Voldemort était heureux en ce moment. Très heureux, à plus d'une occasion. Et maintenant, il recevait une lettre, une lettre pressée du directeur, lui disant qu'il serait retiré de chez sa famille. Il y avait eu des indices comme quoi il serait en mesure d'être avec ses amis pendant le courant de l'été. Mais il n'était jamais parti avant d'avoir passé au moins trois semaines à Privet Drive. Il fallait y avoir un lien entre ces deux choses. Voldemort heureux et Harry quittant sa famille plus tôt. L'adolescent aux cheveux corbeaux se redresse lentement, ses yeux s ' écarquillant et son manuel de métamorphose de la deuxième année tombant de ses doigts mous au sol. Il n'était plus en sécurité ici.

Avec cette prise de conscience, il commença à emballer frénétiquement, n'essayant plus de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, s'assurant simplement qu'il avait tout prêt dans les plus brefs délais. Il a enlevé une latte du plancher pour accéder à ses biens les plus précieux. L'album avec des photos de ses parents, la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur et sa baguette. Il plaça l'album et la carte dans sa malle, écrasant quelques objets au passage pour pouvoir la fermer, il posa la cape sur le lit à côté de lui, et garda précieusement sa baguette dans sa main. Maintenant, il était prêt à partir, ou prêt à se battre, si Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts arrivaient en premier ici.

S'asseyant sur son lit en écoutant les bruits extérieurs, Harry était tendu de nervosité. Il entendit Dudley rentrer à la maison et, entender les Dursley manger puis s'installer dans le salon pour une soirée cinéma en famille. Il faisait nuit dehors et les réverbères étaient allumés, et Harry attendait toujours, tremblant presque d'anticipation.

Près de trois heures après la réception de la lettre, une tête découverte d'un nid de cheveux noirs se retourna brusquement. Avait-il entendu quelqu'un transplaner? Quelques instants plus tard, sur frappa à la porte du jardin et Harry était debout, baguette à la main et cape jetée sur ses épaules.

"Qui cela pourrait-il être?" demanda Vernon en bas.

"Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Reste, je vais jeter un œil." Pétunia répond.

"Je veux plus de pop-corn." demanda Dudley.

En sursautant, Harry réalisa que ses proches pourraient être en danger si c'était des Mangemorts derrière la porte. Alors qu'il se réprimandait silencieusement, les Mangemorts n'auraient pas passé la décence de frapper. Ils feraient sauter la porte de ses gonds et maudiraient quoi ou qui que ce soit qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

"Mme Dursley?" Harry entendit la voix d'une femme demander poliment après que sa tante ait ouvert la porte. "Nous sommes ici pour récupérer votre neveu."

Impatient, Harry aurait pu voir la vie agitée pour que la femme entre à l'intérieur tandis que Pétunia crachait, "Venez à l'intérieur avant que quelqu'un ne vous voit".

Avec prudence, Harry se leva de son lit, mit le capuchon de la cape sur sa tête et ouvrit lentement sa porte pour qu'il pouvait passer. Après un temps étonnamment long, la porte arrière se referma, et une Pétunia clairement mécontente l'appela "Viens ici, garçon!"

Incertain que ce soit vraiment les personnes envoyées par le professeur Dumbledore pour le récupérer, Harry se dirigea lentement vers le haut des escaliers, afin qu'il puisse regarder le groupe réuni là-bas.

Quatre personnes se tenaient à côté de sa tante, dont seulement deux qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Remus Lupin dans des robes rapiécées qui étaient un peu usées au niveau des ourlets, et Alastor Maugrey, facilement reconnaissable par sa jambe de bois et son œil magique bleu tourbillonnant. Les deux autres, une jeune femme avec un visage en forme de cœur et des cheveux avec des boucles sauvages d'un rouge tomate, et un sorcier chauve à la peau sombre, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

L'œil d'Alastor se pose sur Harry, et l'adolescent se rappela qu'il pouvait voir à travers sa cape. Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête avec approbation et un petit sourire narquois parcourut son visage couvert de cicatrice. "Tu as bien raison Potter! Une constante de vigilance!"

Lentement, Harry enleva le capuchon de sa tête, tenant toujours sa baguette fermement entraînée sur les trois sorciers et la sorcière debout à côté de sa tante.

"Professeur Lupin, dites-moi s'il vous plaît ce que vous avez utilisé pour me donner des leçons supplémentaires." Souriant, Lupin fit un pas vers les escaliers et répond: "Un épouvantard". Harry se détendit un peu, mais ne baissa pas sa garde.

"Et maintenant une question de notre part", intercepta Maugrey avant que Harry ne puisse commencer à descendre les escaliers. "Ça ne serait pas agréable si nous amenions un Mangemort au quartier général, maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Ou l'un de vous au Veritaserum sous la main?"

La jeune femme et le sorcier noir secouèrent la tête.

Avec un autre sourire, Lupin se tourna vers Harry et demanda "Quelle forme prend ton patronus?" "Un cerf", fut la réponse nerveuse, distribuant un brillant sourire au visage de Lupin.

"C'est lui."

«Eh bien, nous devons nous mettre en route alors. Madame, désolée d'avoir interrompu votre soirée. Nous serons partis dans quelques instants. As-tu tout emballé, Potter? Harry hocha la tête tandis que Pétunia, avec son visage de cheval, lançait des regards haineux aux quatre personnes magiques envahissant sa maison, avant de se retirer dans le salon pour retourner avec sa famille.

"J'ai tout emballé. Pourquoi sommes-nous si pressés? Où allons-nous? Quoi..."

Mais Fol-Œil l'a coupé court. "Pas le temps pour ça maintenant, mon garçon. Prends tes affaires. Tonks aide-le."

Souriante, la jeune femme en jean et t-shirt se dirigea vers Harry. "Montre-moi le chemin?"

Un peu abasourdi par ses manières directes, Harry acquiesça et ouvrit la voie.

Tonks regarde curieusement dans sa chambre et jeta un charme rapide sur le coffre. "Maintenant, il sera plus léger, plus facile à manipuler." Elle laissea son regard vagabonder à nouveau dans la pièce. "Tu as tout?"

"Oui, j'ai emballé mes affaires pas une demi-heure après avoir reçu la lettre. Pourquoi êtes-vous arrivés si tard?"

Ramassant le coffre entre eux, elle dit joyeusement "Il fallait attendre qu'il fasse nuit. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que les moldus voient quoi que ce soit." Elle tomba presque sur ses propres pieds. "Euh, désolé, peut-être que je devrais faire léviter ta malle?" Harry hocha la tête et lâcha la poignée, il n'avait pas envie de tomber dans les escaliers.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se tenaient tous dans le jardin arrière. "Nous ferons les présentations plus tard. As-tu ton balai?" Harry leva l'objet demandé. "Parfait. Nous volerons un peu, puis nous transplanerons vers notre destination. Lis ceci." Alastor prit un morceau de parchemin dans sa robe et le remit à Potter. C'était le même morceau de parchemin que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre avaient vu pour être informé de l'emplacement du siège. Puis Maugrey mit le feu au parchemin et frappa sa baguette assez fort sur le dessus de la tête du garçon. Harry frissonna à la sensation étrange de quelque chose de froid coulant dans son corps. Et en baissant les yeux sur son corps, il poussa un cri de surprise, car il ressemblait au mur de la maison derrière lui.

Le sorcier à la peau sombre conjura un filet pour transporter la malle d'Harry et l'attacha à son propre balai.

"Tout le monde en l'air!" Les adultes avaient pris chacun un balai, appuyé contre le mur et avaient commencé s'installer dessus. Au signal d'Alastor, ils s'envolèrent tous et commencent à suivre l'exemple de Tonks. Malgré les inquiétudes sur ce que faisait Voldemort, pour ses proches et de ce qui allait se passer prochainement, Harry était heureux de voler. Cela ne faisait pas deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu voler pour la dernière fois, mais après une pratique de quidditch presque hebdomadaire, deux semaines c'était long.

Ils ne volaient pas depuis très longtemps lorsque Tonks commenca à descendre dans un champ quelconque. Ils atterrirent près d'un petit bosquet de bouleaux et de charme. Le sort sur Harry était en train de se dissipé, et Remus s'approcha de lui pendant que Tonks tournait les talons et disparaissait de sa vue.

"Ai-je raison de supposer que tu n'as jamais été emmené nulle part par transplanage d'escorte ?" Demanda Remus à Harry d'un ton calme.

"Comme je ne sais pas ce qu'est le transplanage, je ne suis pas sûr."

Remus gloussa. "Transplaner est une forme de transport magique. Nous allons disparaître ici, comme Tonks l'a fait, et apparaît à un autre endroit presque exactement au même moment. Ce n'est pas une sensation agréable les premières fois, et être emmené par quelqu'un autre est pire que de le faire seul. Une fois que tu auras dix-sept ans, tu pourras apprendre à faire par toi-même." Le loup-garou tendit son bras pour que Harry le prenne ce qu'il fit avec appréhension. "Garde une emprise forte sur mon bras et sur le manche de ton balai."

Puis Lupin transplana, tout comme Tonks était fait, et Harry se sentit soudain comme s'il était aspiré à travers un tube en caoutchouc incroyablement petit qui tentait de l'écraser dans le plus petit espace possible. D'une certaine manière, il fallut presque une éternité avant que ça se termine, même si cela ne durait en réalité que quelques secondes.

Ils se tenaient maintenant dans une rue faiblement éclairée d'une ville, avec un bruit de circulation quelque part au loin, et Harry essayait désespérément de ne pas vomir. Pas vraiment remis de son premier voyage par transplanage, Maugrey les poussa en direction des maisons de l'autre côté de la rue étroite. "Ne traînez pas!" Et Harry trébucha sur ses propres pieds, ne prêtant pas attention à son environnement, traîné par Remus dans un petit escalier et à travers une porte sombre.

oooOOooo

Hermione essayait de se concentrer sur son essai de potions, mais quand Ron faisait les cent pas, c'était presque impossible.

"Ron calme-toi! Harry n'arrivera pas plus vite si tu te promènes comme si tu étais à Poudlard."

Avec un souffle frustré, Ron s'effondra sur son lit en désordre. "Je sais! Mais je ne peux pas rester assis. Je ne peux pas!" Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux roux, les coiffant dans des angles étranges. "Je ne pense pas que je serai calme jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit ici en sécurité!"

Ils étaient tous les deux confinés dans les chambres dans lesquelles ils dormaient, car presque aucune des autres chambres n'était encore sécurisée. La cuisine l'était, mais actuellement Snape y était assis avec une tasse de café fort, dissuadant tous les étudiants de rester dans celle-ci. Ils avaient donc opté pour la chambre de Ron, qu'il partageait plus tard avec Harry, attendant l'arrivée de leur ami.

Hermione séjournait au siège de l'Ordre depuis trois jours maintenant, et aidait à nettoyer l'endroit pour le rendre plus habitable. Aujourd'hui, ils - à savoir Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux et elle-même - avaient nettoyé un salon au rez-de-chaussée sous la supervision de Mme Weasley, lorsque Dumbledore était revenu de la réunion d'urgence du Magenmagot à laquelle il avait été appelé. Il était exceptionnellement pâle et avait appelé tous les membres de l'Ordre présente à se rendre dans la cuisine. Puis ils s'étaient lancés dans un tourbillon d'activités, sous le regard déconcerté des adolescents.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre, avant d'être renvoyé dans leurs chambres, était que Dumbledore avait décidé assez spontanément qu'Harry devait venir ici, au Square Grimmaurd. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure que quatre personnes avait été envoyés pour chercher Harry étaient parties et tout le monde étaient plutôt nerveux.

C'était avec un soupir qu'Hermione posait sa plume, il était inutile de travailler sur ses devoirs d'été alors qu'elle était si distraite.

"Tu veux jouer à la bataille explosive ou quelque chose d'autre ?" demanda Ron, allongé sur le dos, fixant la peinture écaillée du plafond.

"C'est mieux que de regarder les murs." acquiesça Hermione en se levant pour prendre le paquet de cartes qui était sur la table près de la porte.

Ils venaient juste de commencer à distribuer les cartes lorsque feu Mme Black commença à hurler à plein poumons peints. Tous deux se levèrent du lit, maintenant en désordre, et se précipitèrent hors de la pièce et en bas des escaliers. Ils rencontrèrent en chemin les jumeaux et Ginny et regardèrent tous les nouveaux arrivants depuis le couloir.

Maugrey alla dans la cuisine, et Tonks se leva du sol où elle s'était retrouvée après avoir buté contre la porte-parapluies jambe de Troll sur laquelle elle trébuchait toujours. Et là, juste devant la porte, se tenait Harry, soutenu par le professeur Lupin, ayant l'air de vouloir vomir à tout instant.

"Harry!" S'exclama Ginny en descendant les escaliers, fonçant vers le garçon surpris, qui serait tombé si le loup-garou à ses côtés ne l'avait pas aidé à rester debout.

"Allez-y doucement avec lui, Miss Weasley!" châtia Lupin, "Laissez-le respirer!"

Un peu gênée, Ginny recula et Harry essaya de réorganiser ses vêtements usés en un semblant d'ordre. Pendant cette démonstration par sa sœur cadette, Ron était descendu pour saluer Harry, lui donnant un câlin, suivi de près par Hermione, qui fit de même. La bande d'amis commença à aller vers la cuisine tandis que le professeur Dumbledore sortait la pièce suivie de Sirius.

"Harry! Je suis tellement content que tu sois ici maintenant." avec quelques longues enjambées, l'homme toujours aussi maigre dépassa le directeur et enveloppa son filleul dans une grande étreinte. "Tu vas bien? Tu es un peu pâle."

Pressée contre la robe de son parrain Harry ne pouvait pas répondre, ce fut Remus qui répondit à la question avec un petit rire "Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec le transplanage".

Harry se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, de retour avec ses amis et ce qui lui restait de famille. Reconnaissant, il sourit à Sirius, qui lui rendit son sourire. Mais ce moment heureux ne pouvait pas durer, comme le fit savoir le directeur d'une voix sévère, "Tous les membres de l'Ordre, venez dans la cuisine. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter." Et vêtu ses robes éclatantes, il fit demi-tour dans l'intention de retourner dans la cuisine, seulement pour être arrêté par Sirius.

"Je veux qu'Harry fasse partie de la réunion. Il a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe et ce que nous faisons."

Harry était comblée de bonheur, il y avait quelqu'un qui ne le considérait pas comme un enfant, quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas le garder dans le noir "pour le protéger", alors qu'il était le centre du sujet.

"Seuls les membres de l'Ordre, Sirius." Maintenant, le sorcier aux cheveux blancs ressemblait à nouveau au grand-père gâteux. "Les enfants veulent sûrement rattraper leur retard. Et Molly peut leur envoyer des sandwichs à l'étage." dit-il d'un air souriant et avec des yeux scintillants en direction de Mme Weasley quui hocha rapidement la tête gaiement.

"Bien sûr, Directeur, allez tout le monde. Des sandwichs seront servis dans la chambre de Ron et Harry dans quelques minutes."

Un rapide coup d'œil entre Harry et son parrain assuré au garçon qu'il saurait tout après la réunion. Il partit donc avec ses amis sans faire d'histoires.

À mi-chemin dans l'escalier, Fred et George approchèrent Harry de chaque côté , lui chuchotant: "Si tu veux entendre ce dont ils parlent -" "- nous pouvons t'offrir nos services."

Le jumeau sur le côté droit d'Harry lui montra un cordon couleur chair enroulé, qu'il tenait caché dans sa main.

"Oreilles extensibles", expliqua le jumeau de l'autre côté. "Nous les avons inventés. Super si tu veux écouter les conversations."

Atteignant le sommet, Harry leur sourit "Merci les gars, mais Sirius me dira tout après. Donc, pas besoin de risquer d'avoir des ennuis. Mangeons ces sandwichs, et vous me direz où nous sommes et ce que vous avez fait jusque ici." Avec la promesse de savoir plus tard, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise et heureux d'être avec ses amis. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient assis sur les lits de leur chambre, écoutant les histoires des dernières semaines écoulées. Harry apprit que Dumbledore avait dit à ses amis de ne rien dire qui puisse être utile à Voldemort et à ses disciples, pour la raison improbable qu'un des hiboux pouvait être intercepté.

oooOOooo

Dans la cuisine, tous les sorcières et sorciers qui ont partie de l'Ordre du Phénix s'installèrent autour de la grande table. Le maître des potions et espion était assis, ce n'était pas sa position habituelle. Du moins pas pendant la dernière guerre. Il avait toujours assisté à des réunions à cette époque, il avait toujours essayé d'être l'un des derniers à arriver et l'un des premiers, sinon le premier, à partir. Et il préférait une place dans l'ombre et non pas au centre, comme il était actuellement. Mais comme il avait attendu toute la journée, assis dans la cuisine, buvant du café et mangeant de délicieuses pâtisseries, il semblait étrange de quitter maintenant sa place pour se cacher dans l'ombre.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec des visages méfiants alors que le directeur, qui faisait pour une fois faisait son âge, s'asseyait dans le fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaitre. "Je dois malheureusement vous dire que Tom Riddle, mieux connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, est une fois de plus capable de se promener librement." Cela provoqua une agitation dans la salle, tous demandant comment cela était même possible. Levant une main, Dumbledore les fit tous taire. "Severus mon garçon, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il ressemblait de nouveau à un humain normal." Le directeur lança à son professeur de potions un regard déçu.

_Et c'est reparti_ pensa Severus avec ironie. "Je vous ai dit ce matin, que j'avais accompli la tâche qui m'avait été confiée. Comme je vous l'avais dit précédemment, quelle était cette tâche, je pensais bêtement que les implications étaient claires."

Albus acquiesça tristement. "Eh bien, il semble que j'étais un peu pressé ce matin, mon garçon. S'il vous plaît, ayez la gentillesse de faire un rapport complet maintenant."

Severus préférait donner ces rapports en privé, comme Albus le savait très certainement, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait que faire ce qui lui était demandé.

"Très bien." Severus but une gorgée de son café et cacha une grimace alors qu'il s'avéra être froid. "J'ai passé cette dernière semaine dans la même maison que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a fourni tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour créer une potion pour inverser les erreurs et les effets négatifs de la potion utilisée lors de sa résurrection . "

Il pris une autre gorgée de son café froid. "Pendant ce temps, il s'est comporté différemment de ce dont je me souviens. Il n'y a qu'une seule réunion à laquelle j'ai assisté. Hier soir, tout le monde a été appelé pour faire des rapports et recevoir des ordres. A la fin de la réunion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a donné à tous l'ordre de rechercher un garçon qui serait Fourchelangue. L'un des autres Mangemorts a informé que M. Potter avait cette capacité. Après la réunion, il m'a demandé de confirmer ou de réfuter cette information. Je lui ai fourni mon souvenir de ce club de duel désastreux. Ce matin, il m'a informé que je pouvais partir. Je suis venu immédiatement parti ici à votre recherche, Albus." C'étaient les grandes lignes des choses que Severus avait vues et entendues, mais la plupart des autres informations n'étaient que des spéculations et des interprétations que lui-même avait fait. Pas besoin de partager avec tous les membres de l'ordre.

«Avez-vous une idée de ses projets Severus? Il est de la plus haute importance que nous connaissions ses plans. Il les a modifié d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je m'inquiète de ce qu'il prévoit. »

Essayant de garder son calme, se demandant ce que le vieil homme manipulateur aux yeux scintillants avait en tête, Severus répondu, "Je soupçonne qu'il va être moins violent pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, pour le moment. Les tâches qu'il a définies lors de la dernière réunion, et le fait qu'il s'est abstenu d'utiliser l'Endoloris aussi souvent, suggèrent un changement dans son approche."

"Il est maintenant temps moi-même de faire un rapport", soupira tristement Dumbledore. "Comme vous le savez tous, il y a eu une réunion d'urgence du Magenmagot ce matin." Tout le monde hocha la tête autour de la table, il continua: "Elle a été sollicité par deux membres, Lord Nott et le ministre lui-même, au nom d'un demandeur d'audience, a appelé à la loi Haxby . J'ai été choqué, car j'ai reconnu Tom Riddle, qui était un de mes élèves, assis devant tout le monde. J'ai essayé de faire comprendre aux autres, mais hélas, ils étaient têtus et avec Lord Abbott comme Président-Sorcier, je n'avais aucun moyen de contrecarrer ce projet. "

La jeune femme au bout de la table, dont le nom était Nymphadora Tonks, qui comme Severus avait appris pendant des heures d'attente agonisantes, laissa ses cheveux passer à un vert effroyable et demanda avec un froncement de sourcils "Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît nous dire ce que contient la loi Haxby? " Un bref coup d'œil sur les personnes rassemblées révélées qu'Arthur Weasley avait disparu.

"Bien sûr Nymphadora", la jeune Auror fit une grimace d'être appelé par ce nom qu'elle préférerait ne pas avoir. "C'est une loi obscure et presque oubliée, qui dit que pour tout sorcière ou sorcier ayant dû rester quelque temps en tant qu'esprit sans corps propre et ayant récupéré un corps, deveraient être considérés comme des nouveaux-nés, sans responsabilité pour tout ce qu'ils ont commis et fait avant de retrouver ce nouveau corps. "

Tous les visages devinrent d'un blanc pâteux, pour tous il était clair quelles conséquences l'exonération de Lord Voldemort de toute responsabilité pour ses actes passés allait avoir.

"Mais ce n'est pas le pire", ajouta Albus d'un ton grave. "À la fin de la réunion, après avoir obtenu ce pour quoi il était venu, je l'ai entendu parler avec le ministre. Et il a demandé des instructions sur la procédure d'adoption d'un enfant."

Severus sut instantanément ce que le Seigneur avait l'intention de faire et commença à paniquer tandis que Molly demandait de confondre, "Pourquoi voudrait-il adopter un enfant? Et quel enfant adopterait-il, et pour quelles raisons?"

"Je pense qu'il prévoit d'adopter Harry, affirmant que le garçon fait partie de la famille Serpentard."

Le moment de choc fut rapidement suivi par un tollé de voix criant des plans désespérés dans la pièce, essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire pour garder Harry à l'écart des griffes de Lord Voldemort.

Severus était un havre de paix dans toute cette agitation. Mais seulement à l'extérieur. Dans son esprit, les cris désespérés faisaient écho à ses pensées. L'ultimatum donné par son Seigneur semblait désormais dénué de sens, car il mourrait pour ne pas avoir protégé le garçon avant la fin du temps donné. Il n'avait aucun moyen de sauver le garçon. Ils pourraient essayer de l'emprisonner ici, au quartier général, devenant recherché pour avoir empêché un enfant de rejoindre son tuteur légal. La même chose était vraie s'ils s'enfuyaient. Il n'était pas dupe et savait que le département des affaires familiales décidait toujours en faveur des vieilles familles.

À ce moment-là, Arthur entra dans la cuisine en jetant ses robes et cherchant sa femme. Tandis que l'un après l'autre, les membres de l'ordre enragé se taisaient et portaient leur attention sur le sorcier se tenant dans le cadre de la porte, Severus commença à faire des exercices de respiration pour maîtriser sa peur irrationnelle. Il n'était pas sur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait l'intention de tuer Potter, ses plans étaient différents d'autre fois, et jusqu'à ce qu'il sache de manière sûre, il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer.

«Arthur, qu'as-tu entendu? As-tu pu parler avec quelqu'un du département des affaires familiales? Demanda Albus, son masque de grand-père bien en place.

"Oui, j'ai parlé avec Amanda Wisby, elle s'occupe de la plupart des cas impliquant des enfants. Elle m'a parlé du 'beau et gentil' M. Riddle qui est venu dans son bureau juste avant le déjeuner." Il se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes. "Le rendez-vous est demain dans l'après-midi. J'ai demandé si ce n'était pas trop rapide, s'il n'y avait pas besoin d'une forme d'inspection."

Il secoua tristement la tête, "Elle a dit qu'il avait demandé le rendez-vous le plus tôt possible, afin qu'il ait le plus de temps possible avec son fils avant que le garçon ne retourne à Poudlard pour la prochaine année scolaire . " Vaincu, Arthur s'affaissa sur une chaise à côté de sa femme. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans la loi qui puisse empêcher Harry d'être adopté."

"C'est Harry que Tom cherche à adopter?"

Arthur hocha seulement la tête à la question du directeur.

Ses émotions sous son contrôle à nouveau, l'espion analysa les nouvelles informations. Encore une preuve de plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait changé de comportement. Non, il ne pouvait certainement pas deviner ce qu'il voulait faire réellement en adoptant Potter.

Un certain nombre de petites discussions commencèrent dans la salle, jetant des idées sur la façon de protéger Potter. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant et un Potter furieux entra dans la pièce, un parchemin froissé dans sa main gauche. "Vous pensez qu'il est normal de ne pas me dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui essaie de m'adopter? Vous pensez que c'est normal de me chasser de la pièce me disant d'aller jouer pendant que le monstre qui a assassiné mes parents essaie de faire en sorte que le Ministère me remette à lui!? Je dis que je ne suis PAS D'ACCORD! "

"Maintenant, mon garçon..." Albus essaya de calmer l'adolescent enragé et désemparé, mais il n'en eu pas la chance.

"J'ai presque quinze ans, pas trois. Me garder dans le noir n'a pas bien fonctionné dans le passé, surtout avec quelque chose d'aussi important que ça, et vous essayez encore?" Harry plissa les yeux vers le directeur et se tourna vers son parrain. "Je voudrais te parler, Sirius." Hochant la tête, l'Animagus se leva et suivit Harry hors de la cuisine, devant la porte les autres adolescents se tenaient penaud.

"Comment le sait-il?" demanda Kingsley depuis sa chaise à côté de Maugrey.

"Probablement par une lettre du ministère. Albus, vous avez ajusté les barrières pour laisser passer les chouettes du ministère, n'est-ce pas? "Demanda le vieil Auror.

Hochant la tête, Albus se leva de son siège, probablement pour aller parler avec Potter, mais s'arrêta d'abord pour parler à Severus. «Severus, penses-tu que c'est possible si…»

Avec un coup sec, le seul espion de l'Ordre se leva et traversa la pièce puis la maison poussiéreuse. Il resta un moment à respirer l'air plus frais qu'à l'extérieur - seulement frais dans le sens de l'absence de poussière car il faisait assez chaud - rassemblant ses pensées et renforçant ses boucliers avant de transplaner.

oooOOooo

Assis dans le bureau que Benjamin avait choisi pour lui, Marvolo fit une liste de tout ce qui devait être fait dans les prochains jours. Elle était déjà assez longue, mais pour la plupart, il ne pouvait commencer que demain, la présence de son héritier était nécessaire pour cela. Un petit sourire orna son visage, et répondu "Entrez!" au coup ferme à la porte.

Severus entra, s'agenouilla et baissa la tête.

"Je suppose que tu as des nouvelles pour moi, Severus? Venez, asseyez-vous. Du thé?"

Un peu déconcerté mais le cachant rapidement, Severus se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau derrière lequel Marvolo était assis.

Invoquant une autre tasse de thé, Marvolo demanda à son maître des potions "Lait? Sucre? Citron?"

"Du lait, mon Seigneur. Merci."

Il était évident pour Marvolo qu'il avait pris l'homme au dépourvu, et il était était terriblement amusé. Déséquilibrer le chef de la maison Serpentard, normalement calme, était en effet un spectacle rare. Après qu'ils eurent tous les deux bu une tasse de thé, Marvolo garda un regard curieux sur le jeune homme et attendit qu'il commence.

"L'Ordre à une réunion d'urgence il y a quelques instants. En fait, Dumbledore," ajouta-t-il en ricanant au nom, "m'a envoyé ici pour recueillir des informations."

"Pour connaître mes plans après avoir adopté le dernier Potter?" interrompit le sorcier aux yeux rouges.

"Oui mon Seigneur."

"Et tu es curieux aussi?" Il leva un sourcil et lança un regard complice à son disciple.

"Bien sûr que je suis, mon Seigneur. C'est un schéma des plus élaboré dont j'aimerai beaucoup faire partie." l'homme aux cheveux noirs tressaillit presque, car cette audace aurait fait de lui une cible si Marvolo avait toujours été ce qu'il était avant cette nuit-là.

"Eh bien, je pense que tu es la meilleure personne pour répondre à une de mes questions en ce moment." Il ramassa sur plume et cocha quelque chose a choisi sur l'une des lignes de sa liste. "En tant que directeur de la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard, tu devrais savoir comment un parent peut obtenir une évaluation des notes, des problèmes, des réalisations de son enfant et de sa conduite générale à l'école?"

Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, confus par ce changement de sujet apparemment aléatoire, prenant une gorgée de thé et s'éclaircissant la voix. "Une lettre officielle au directeur de la maison de l'étudiant en question demandait toutes les informations souhaitées devrait suffire, mon Seigneur. Pourquoi est-ce que vous..." Marvolo regarda avec amusement le professeur comprendre ce qui se passait et écarquiller les yeux avant de reprendre une expression neutre.

«Eh bien, Severus, puisque tu enseignes les potions, je vais te donner une petite longueur d'avance pour rassembler les informations nécessaires. Demain, à cette même heure je serai le père d'un de tes élèves, et comme l'année prochaine est l'année des BUSE du garçon, "Severus a répondu à la question implicite par un petit signe de tête," Je souhaite savoir s'il a besoin d'un tutorat dans l'un de ses cours. Il ne fallait pas qu'il m'embarrasse avec des performances médiocres, s'il peut faire mieux. "

S'adaptant plus ou moins rapidement à la nouvelle situation, Severus se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait vu de Potter déjà et tria les informations pour former un rapport cohérent. "Je crains de n'avoir qu'une connaissance limitée des performances académiques de M. Potter. Il est moyen en potions, mais cela pourrait être influencé par mon aversion pour lui et le fait que ses camarades de Serpentard aiment le narguer. Jusqu'à présent, il vivait chez les parents de sa mère, sa tante je pense, qui sont des moldus. Il n'a donc pas pu faire plus que de la théorie pendant les vacances d'été. " Un rictus apparut sur le visage du Maître des Potions "Mais je doute qu'il n'ait jamais fait beaucoup d'efforts. Il reste au château pendant la plupart des pauses, n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et a été plus d'une fois la cible des moqueries des autres étudiants".

"Très bien. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que les autres professeurs auront à dire à son sujet. Tu peux dire à notre estimé Directeur que j'ai l'intention d'élever le garçon comme mon fils et héritier. J'en ai besoin pour pouvoir revendiquer le titre de Lord Serpentard, et comme la procréation est un processus assez long, surtout dans mon cas, comme je n'ai pas de conjoint, trouver un enfant répondant aux exigences était le plan A. Je suis heureux que le plan B ne soit pas nécessaire. " Son sourire enjoué s'évanouit lorsque Marvolo ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau et en sortit une petite fiole remplie d'une brume argentée tourbillonnante et chatoyante.

"Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit bénéfique ou non, mais j'ai décidé de te laisser décider si tu veux voir ou non mes souvenirs de cette nuit." Il posa le petit flacon devant Severus sur le bureau et continua d'une voix calme et contemplative. "Je pense que c'est ta demande a sauvé la vie du jeune Harry. Jamais auparavant un parent n'avait eu le choix. Je lui ai demandé de se retirer trois fois, elle ne l'a pas fait. Je pense que c'est ce qui a fait la différence. "

Prenant la fiole et la mettant dans sa poche, Severus se leva et s'inclina. "Potter n'était pas content que le directeur ait essayé de lui cacher son adoption en cours. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était furieux. Le garçon reste au quartier général, ils pourraient essayer de le cacher. " En attendant d'être renvoyé, Severus resta près de sa chaise.

"Qu'ils essayent", un petit disque fut lancé à Severus et il l'attrapa avec ses bons réflexes, après les années à empêcher les élèves de se faire exploser «tourne les anneaux pour m'informer».

S'inclinant une dernière fois, Severus partit et Marvolo recommença à travailler sur sa liste, se souriant à lui-même. Tous ses plans se passaient bien. Il y avait des avantages à être sain d'esprit.

oooOOooo

**Réponse aux avis:**

**Tenshi-no-yoru**** :** J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu de ce chapitre ;-) et que tu avais du pop-corn cette fois: 'D. Moi, j'ai des chocolats à côté de moi

oooOOooo

Corrigé par la merveilleuse, la génialissime Amegonys!


	7. Formalités administratives

N/T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est « **Benefits of old laws » **et est écrit par** ulktante**. Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traduction, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe.

Je voulais vous demander, est-ce que je fais vouvoyer ou tutoyer les Mangemorts lorsqu'ils s'adressent à Marvolo ?

Rappel: _**Ceci est le fourchelangue**_ :.

oooOOooo

**Formalités administratives**

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance du petit-déjeuner au Square Grimmauld était sombre austère. Molly Weasley essayait de remonter le moral de chacun, mais ses sourires étaient crispés, et sa voix trahissait son anxiété. Harry était assis à côté de Ron, en face d'Hermione, remuant son porridge d'un air apathique.

"Harry mon chéri, tu dois manger quelque chose!" La mère de Ron ramassa un bol de fruits et le plaça devant l'adolescent pâle.

Remplissant sa tasse de café, Sirius se leva et fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. "As-tu dormi la nuit dernière, chiot?" Hochant négativement la tête, Harry se laissa aller contre son parrain. "Du moins, pas beaucoup. Pourquoi ma vie est-elle toujours comme ça ..." il fit une pause, essayant désespérément de trouver un terme adéquat. Ne voulant pas mentir, Sirius tenta une tape rassurante sur le bras d'Harry.

Sentant qu'il s'agissait d'une situation nécessitant une bonne conversation sans témoins, Molly commença à pousser ses enfants et Hermione, hors de la cuisine pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. "Venez, tout le monde, le salon ne va pas se nettoyer tout seul." Alors qu'Harry commençait à se lever aussi, la matrone ajouta "Finis d'abord ton petit déjeuner, Harry chéri", avant de sortir de la cuisine après les adolescents, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Faisant un effort pour manger au moins quelques cuillerées de son porridge, Harry s'assit à la table à côté de l'homme qui était la personne la plus proche de sa famille, un silence pas entièrement confortable s'étendant entre eux.

Alors qu'il renonçait enfin à finir son repas - son estomac ne se sentait tout simplement pas capable de contenir quoi que ce soit d'autre - Harry se leva pour rejoindre les autres dans leur quête pour rendre cette maison habitable. Il avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, son professeur de potions se trouvant dans le cadre de celle-ci.

"Black, M. Potter." L'homme austère hocha la tête en guise de salutation. "Je voudrais parler avec vous M. Potter." Il lança un regard acerbe au sorcier toujours assis à la table qui buvait sa tasse. "Seul, si cela ne te dérange pas."

"Mais ça me dérange," répondit Sirius, se levant de sa chaise un regard suspicieux sur son visage décharné. "Si tu veux parler avec mon filleul, je serais là aussi!"

En se pinçant l'arête du nez, Snape soupira "Très bien." Il fit signe à Harry de se rasseoir et le suivit jusqu'à la table, pour commencer à faire les cent pas devant les deux tournant avec ses robes ondulant, pour faire face à son élève, le professeur prit une profonde inspiration. "Connaissez-vous ma position actuelle?"

Harry était surpris. Pourquoi ce professeur, qui le détestait manifestement, voudrait-il lui parler en privé, puis accepter quand Sirius refusait de partir? Acquiesçant lentement, Harry s'assit sur la chaise dans laquelle il s'était assis plus tôt. "Vous êtes un espion, monsieur. Pas que quelqu'un me l'ait dit. Mais je n'étais pas totalement ignorant de ce fait depuis le début de l'été." L'adolescent fixa son professeur avec un regard interrogateur, "Mais je ne sais pas de quel côté vous travaillez réellement." Sirius renifla à cela.

Harry n'était pas sûr, mais pendant un instant, il crut voir une brève étincelle de surprise dans les yeux sombres de son professeur. Mais alors qu'il continuait à parler, il se cachait de nouveau derrière son habituel masque sans expression. "Si l'un d'eux venait à remettre en question ma loyauté, je serais en grand danger." Cela fit renifler encore une fois Sirius, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir faire un commentaire, mais choisit de ne pas interrompre le Maître des Potions. Harry comprit assez clairement sans avoir besoin de plus d'explications de la part du professeur Snape. Si Voldemort le soupçonnait, il mourrait, et probablement pas aussi vite qu'il le voudrait. Et si Dumbledore venait à douter de lui ... eh bien, Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passerait alors, mais Azkaban et les Détraqueurs étaient une possibilité.Alors que le professeur semblait attendre une réponse de sa part, Harry acquiesça.

Satisfait, l'espion continua: "Hier soir, je suis allé rapporter la réaction de l'Ordre et du Directeur. Il ..." Le Maître des Potions ferma brièvement les yeux. "Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait l'intention de vous tuer, M. Potter. Il a demandé après vos notes, et ce qu'un parent devrait faire pour obtenir une évaluation complète des performances de son enfant en classe."

Le jeune sorcier était stupéfait et essayait désespérément de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que son professeur essayait de lui dire?

Sirius, d'autre part, n'était pas sans voix. "Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de nous dire, _Snivellus_? Pourquoi ton maître devrait-il changer d'avis à propos d'Harry? Il a essayé de tuer mon filleul trois fois maintenant. Si tu n'as rien d'utile à nous dire, pars! La voix de l'animagus monta en volume vers la fin de son discours, et il se hérissa de colère quand il vit qu'il était ignoré.

«Essayez de vous comporter avec respect, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais été un homme patient. Faites preuve de respect, modérez vos humeurs et souvenez-vous que vous n'êtes pas seul." Harry était bouche bée face aux mots doucement prononcés.

Passant de l'adolescent abasourdi à l'animagus énervé, Severus changea de ton pour revenir à son ton traînant bien connu. "Albus m'a dit qu'il y avait un laboratoire de potions dans cette ruine, où puis-je le trouver?"

"Derrière la porte, à gauche, en bas des escaliers." La voix de Sirius était pleine de colère, et son désir de jeter un sort à l'espion insensible était évident à par la blancheur des jointures de sa main serrant la baguette.

Sans aucun mot, ni aucune forme de salutation, le Maître des Potions quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un animagus enragé et un adolescent déconcerté.

ooOoo

Derrière la porte, Severus prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, pour se calmer, avant d'aller inspecter le laboratoire de potions. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour augmenter les chances de survie du garçon. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il avait réellement bien interprété les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Se calmant et mettant de côté ses doutes indésirables et inutiles dans les profondeurs de son esprit derrière ses boucliers, il commença la tâche qui lui était imposée d'avoir une raison de rester au siège, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Harry de partir pour son rendez-vous au Ministère. Vérifiant que le disque était toujours dans sa poche, il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte avec précaution.

ooOoo

Dans la cuisine, Harry essayait de se concentrer sur l'avertissement? ... les conseils? ... que le chef de la maison Serpentard venait de lui donner. Et réfléchissant à son discours, Harry réalisait que l'homme n'avait pas dit à quel maître il était réellement loyal. Mais ses derniers mots pouvaient être interprétés comme une promesse d'aider Harry en cas de besoin. L'adolescent n'était pas sûr, mais cela correspondait à sa façon de fonctionner. Le professeur Snape l'avait aidé dans plus d'une situation dangereuse, comme l'incident du balai de sa première année. Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, Sirius marmonnait dans sa barbe à propos du professeur aux cheveux gras.

Aucun des deux n'avait eu beaucoup de temps pour méditer sur les étranges paroles de Severus Snape, alors que le vieil elfe de maison ridé Kreattur entrait dans la cuisine. Celui-ci tenait fermement un rouleau de parchemin contre sa poitrine vêtue d'un torchon. Il était décidément sale, son torchon était plus d'un gris brunâtre que le blanc comme il l'avait probablement été à l'origine. "Le Maître a reçu une lettre du Ministère," leur dit-il d'un ton respectueux et s'inclina, ajoutant clairement un chuchotement méprisant. "Une grande déception pour sa mère, il a été. Que ferait la maîtresse? Tous ces gens horribles qui entrent dans la respectable, Noble et Ancienne Maison Black."

Ignorant les divagations du vieil elfe, Sirius arracha le parchemin de ses doigts frêles, la curiosité prenant le dessus. Il regarda brièvement le sceau, reconnaissant la couleur et le design comme celui utilisé par le DJM. Réalisant tardivement qu'il devait d'abord vérifier si la missive comportait des sorts et malédictions dangereux, il sortit sa baguette - malheureusement pas celle qu'il avait reçu chez Ollivander quand il avait onze ans - posa le parchemin sur la table de la cuisine et jeta quelques charmes pour détecter si il y avait quelque chose de dangereux.

Ils revinrent tous négatifs, et sous le regard tout aussi curieux de son filleul, Sirius brisa le sceau et déroula le parchemin. Les paroles étranges du professeur Rogue momentanément oubliées, Harry regarda attentivement le visage de son parrain. Il vit l'émerveillement, l'incrédulité, le bonheur et la colère passer assez rapidement, et se demanda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la lettre qui pouvait provoquer ce mélange d'émotions chez le sorcier devant lui.

Jetant la lettre sur la table, ne manquant que d'un cheveu l'assiette avec du bacon et des saucisses, Sirius se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans tout l'espace disponible, marmonnant dans sa barbe avec colère. Décidant de donner à l'homme agité le temps de se calmer, Harry se pencha sur la table, évita les cruches de lait et de jus de citrouille, saisit le parchemin et s'assit pour commencer à lire.

En seulement quelques phrases, l'adolescent aux yeux verts comprit ce mélange d'émotions. La lettre était envoyée par Amelia Bones, chef de l'application des lois, informant M. Sirius Orion Black que l'ordre consistant à lui donner le baiser du Détraqueur à vue avait été révoqué et une nouvelle enquête sur son cas avait été ouverte. Ce fut en soi une merveilleuse nouvelle, mais ce qui suivait était déconcertant. La lettre informait en outre M. Black que les accusations pour le meurtre d'un homme du nom de Peter Pettigrew avaient été abandonnées car, hier, il avait été mis en détention, bien vivant, dans une cellule du ministère. Et donc il était impossible que M. Black l'ait tué.

Cette nouvelle faisant son chemin dans son esprit, Harry se rendit compte que le rat avait probablement joué un rôle dans la réunion des membres du Magenmagot de la veille, ce qui signifiait que Dumbledore aurait pu leur dire qu'une nouvelle enquête était possible, voire probable. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit? Ne sachant toujours pas quoi penser, Harry leva les yeux vers son oncle honoraire, qui faisait les cent pas et semblait encore plus en colère. "Tu ne crois pas qu'il a juste oublié de le mentionner, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," répondit Sirius, soupirant et passant sa main dans ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus emmêlés. "Ce serait être naïf de croire que cette mauvaise communication était un accident." Ayant du mal à le croire, Harry commença à protester, mais Sirius ne le laissa pas parler, continuant sur un ton tendu et en colère, "En tant que président-sorcier du Magenmagot, il aurait pu s'assurer que j'ai un procès, ce que je n'ai pas eu la première fois. Il aurait même pu ouvrir une enquête, soulignant qu'aucun procès n'avait jamais eu lieu après que tu l'aies convaincu que j'étais innocent depuis le début. Il a choisi de ne pas le faire." Il passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux et reprit son rythme."Je dois donc croire qu'il a également choisi de ne pas m'en parler!" Il désigna le parchemin posé sur la table à côté du long grand petit déjeuner froid d'Harry.

Les yeux pleins de douleur et de trahison, Harry leva les yeux et demanda d'une petite voix, "Pourquoi?"

"C'est la question, chiot. C'est la question."

oooOOooo

Théodore regardait son père et leur invité d'été parler dans la salle d'arrivée par cheminette. Il était assis sur le côté avec l'un des livres que son tuteur en runes anciennes lui avait assigné.

La journée avait été chargée jusqu'à présent. Une des chambres à côté de la sienne avait été ouverte et nettoyée. Ce devait être la chambre dans laquelle l'héritier de Lord Serpentard resterait, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur ait décidé d'une maison, où plus probablement un manoir, pour rester et le protéger avec des barrières.

C'était encore surréaliste, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait dans la Maison Nott et allait adopter Harry Potter, l'enfant modèle de tous les Gryffondors. Le jeune sorcier n'était pas sûr s'il devait être envieux des opportunités qu'aurait l'autre garçon, ou le plaindre d'être devenu le protégé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si le sorcier aux yeux rouges profonds avait été décent jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait pas oublier les avertissements que son père lui avait reçu, seulement quelques instants avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne franchisse la porte de leur maison.

Les différences entre ce qu'il avait vu la semaine dernière et les histoires, qui avaient été racontées dans la salle commune au fil des ans, toutes chuchotées et partagées sous promesse de confidentialité, étaient surprenantes. Et Théodore avait décidé de prêcher l'excès de prudence. Il traitait donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le respect et la prudence qu'il utiliserait pour un fou.

Il cessa de faire semblant de lire, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit: "Je ne serai pas long Benjamin. Mon nouveau fils va dîner avec nous plus tard."

"Nous attendrons votre retour, Marvolo," répondit le père de Théo en souriant. Avec un bref hochement de tête, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers la cheminée, prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette sur le manteau du foyer et, avec un tourbillon d'un autre ensemble de robes empruntées, il disparut dans des flammes vertes en direction du Ministère.

Théodore regarda son père respirer profondément et se tourna vers lui. En s'approchant, il s'assit à côté de lui et Théo plaça le livre sur la petite table entre les chaises.

"Je veux que tu sois non seulement poli envers le garçon Potter, mais amical. Essayes d'être son guide dans notre société. Après aujourd'hui, il sera le fils et l'héritier de notre Seigneur, tous tes camarades de classe et probablement tous les Serpentards vont essayer de devenir une partie importante de la vie du garçon." Un visage grave et sérieux renforça l'importance de ces ordres, Théodore ne se trompa pas en pensant qu'ils ne pouvaient être autre chose que ça. "Comme ils resteront quelques jours ici, je compte sur ta capacité à en profiter au maximum. Comprends-tu, Théodore?"

"Bien sûr, père. Je ferai de mon mieux pour devenir quelqu'un sur qui Potter pourra compter." Espérant qu'il pourrait tenir sa promesse.

oooOOooo

Au Square Grimmaurd, Molly essayait désespérément de trouver des vêtements qui pourraient être considérés comme respectables parmi ceux d'Harry. L'adolescent était assis sur le lit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, se sentant vide et engourdi. Il regarda la sorcière parcourir frénétiquement les guenilles qu'il avait reçues des Dursley et ses robes d'école. Regardant pendant qu'elle envoyait Ron chercher des choses aux jumeaux et commençait à rassembler des vêtements de ses enfants dans une tenue qu'Harry pourrait porter pour le rendez-vous au Ministère. Harry s'en fichait. Toute la matinée, il avait essayé de se concentrer sur le fait que Dumbledore ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qui arrivait à Sirius, allant même jusqu'à lui cacher des informations. Au déjeuner, ses propres problèmes lui étaient revenus à l'esprit. Tous les membres résidents au siège de l'Ordre, et pas mal d'autres, était venu chercher une assiette remplie de la délicieuse cuisine de Molly, discutant des moyens possibles d'empêcher Harry d'être adopté. Seul le professeur Snape n'avait rien dit, observant les débats avec un mépris à peine dissimulé. Et il avait raison, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éloigner Harry de Tom Riddle. Et ils le savaient tous. Fatigué de ce babillage inutile, Harry s'était retiré dans la pièce sombre où il était maintenant assis.

Enfin, Molly Weasley avait récupéré un ensemble avec un pantalon gris, un t-shirt vert, des chaussettes noires - celles-ci appartenaient à Fred - et les meilleures chaussures d'Harry et les avait placés à côté de lui sur le couvre-lit délavé et usé. "Habille-toi, Harry chéri. Arthur attend en bas et t'emmènera au rendez-vous." Avec une tape sur l'épaule et un sourire triste et vacillant, la sorcière laissa Harry seul.

Mécaniquement, Harry enleva le jean trop grand et le t-shirt ample pour porter ce que la mère de Ron avait trouvé pour lui. Il se sentait seul, vide et vaincu. Au début, il s'était senti tellement en colère, mais maintenant toute sa colère avait disparu, ne laissant rien derrière. Eh bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Avec chaque vêtement de plus qu'il enfilait, la peur commençait à le remplir petit à petit. La nervosité le saisit alors qu'il commençait à se demander ce qui allait se passer. Comment serait la vie avec le monstre qui avait tué ses parents? Que les sorciers et sorcières adultes redoutaient, tellement qu'ils n'osaient même pas prononcer son nom. À quoi ressemblerait-il? Harry imagina une version plus ancienne du Tom Riddle qu'il avait vu dans la Chambre des Secrets lorsqu'il était venu sauver Ginny, lors de sa deuxième année. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait l'air différent. Emballant sa malle - il ne restait que peu de choses à l'extérieur, car la lettre avait déclaré qu'il devait apporter toutes ses affaires - il n'avait finalement plus rien à faire pour s'occuper.

Ses amis attendaient dans la cuisine, avec tous les autres, qui étaient assis, impuissants, à le regarder marcher jusqu'à sa fin. Au moins, c'était comme ça. Soupirant, il attrapa la poignée de sa malle et commença sa descente pour rejoindre les autres.

L'atmosphère dans la cuisine était austère. Ils avaient tous des regards compatissants ou des regards vides de désespoir sur leurs visages, et Harry ne pouvait pas supporter les regards des uns et des autres plus longtemps. M. Weasley essaya d'être un peu plus optimiste, et Hermione intervint, "Nous continuerons à chercher un moyen de te libérer Harry. Sirius a dit qu'il me laisserait utiliser la bibliothèque Black et embaucher un très bon avocat pour trouver un moyen de t'adopter ou quelque chose comme ça. Donnes-nous juste un peu plus de temps et nous trouverons un moyen. "

Souriant faiblement, Harry lui fit un câlin maladroit "Merci Hermione, je sais que s'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à me sortir de cette situation, tu ne te reposeras pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas trouvé. "Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux légèrement humides.

Ron lui fit aussi un câlin maladroit. "Ne laisse pas ça te faire chier, 'Mione trouvera un moyen."

Les jumeaux lui tapotèrent l'épaule, chacun d'un côté, et hochèrent la tête de façon encourageante. "Nous t'écrirons", déclara l'un d'eux.

"Pour te tenir au courant de nos activités", a déclaré l'autre.

"Et si besoin est, écris et nous trouverons une autre voiture volante." Cette faible tentative d'humour n'allégea pas du tout l'ambiance. Sirius fut le dernier à étreindre Harry, et il s'accrocha à lui, presque comme s'il était la dernière chose solide au monde l'empêchant de sombrer. Avec quelques brèves accolades avec les autres, Harry suivit M. Weasley vers la porte, son dernier regard par-dessus son épaule atterrissant sur l'espion debout dans l'ombre et fixant attentivement les deux personnes qui partaient. Puis M. Weasley rétrécit la malle d'Harry, que l'adolescent avait laissée dans le couloir, dit à Harry de lui prendre le bras et les transplana tous les deux vers leur destination.

Ils atterrirent dans l'une des zones de transplannage dans le Grand Hall d'Entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Harry eut besoin d'un moment pour reprendre son souffle, puis regarda autour de lui. C'était sa première visite dans cet endroit, et à côté de sa nervosité, il était toujours curieux de savoir à quoi cela ressemblait. Bientôt, M. Weasley toucha son bras. "Nous devons y aller, Harry. Ce ne serait pas bien si nous étions en retard." Ils se mirent donc en mouvement à travers la foule de sorcières et de sorciers jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Harry sentit presque immédiatement sa nervosité revenir. Si cela continuait, il serait très probablement malade.

La seule chose qu'Harry remarqua en se rendant dans les bureaux du Département des Affaires Familiales fut les courriers en forme d'avion en papier tournaient juste au-dessus des têtes des gens qui se promenaient. Arthur, remarquant l'intérêt d'Harry, expliqua. "Ce sont des notes et des lettres échangées entre les départements. On m'a dit qu'une fois ils avaient essayé d'utiliser des hiboux. Mais cette pratique a été abolie rapidement, tous ces hiboux faisait un désordre pas possible..." il s'interrompit à nouveau et Harry avait perdu tout intérêt de toute façon.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'étage marqué "Département des affaires familiales", Harry sortit de sa stupeur. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration, ou des choses dangereuses pourraient se produire. Les mots du professeur de potions résonnèrent dans sa tête: _montrez du respect, et gardez votre calme_. S'il y parvenait, alors peut-être qu'il survivrait jusqu'à ce que ses amis et sa famille trouvent un moyen de le libérer.

M. Weasley les stoppa devant le bureau d'Amanda Wisby et tourna le petit sorcier vers lui, pour qu'il lui fasse face "Quoi qu'il arrive, Harry, tu fais partie de notre famille. N'oublie pas ça! Et écris aussi souvent que tu peux. **Ne perds pas espoir**, Harry. Nous voulons tous que tu reviennes parmi nous."

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Harry acquiesça seulement et prit plusieurs respirations apaisantes avant de finir par dire, "Finissons-en."

Relâchant les épaules de l'adolescent, le sorcier aux cheveux roux frappa à la porte et un joyeux "Entrez!" résonna de l'intérieur. Une pierre tomba dans son estomac, et Harry suivit M. Weasley dans le bureau.

Sa première impression de la pièce fut celle d'un chaos ordonné. Il y avait des piles de fichiers partout. Les livres et les papiers étaient empilés au hasard sur plusieurs bureaux et chaises dépareillés. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut un sorcier debout penché sur l'un des bureaux, lisant visiblement un long parchemin rempli de minuscules écritures.L'homme portait des robes d'un vert profond sur son costume gris foncé, et ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés avec une petite mèche.

Il détourna son regard de l'homme lorsqu'une sorcière joyeuse vêtue d'une robe d'été jaune vif, sans robes de sorcier, tourna autour d'un autre bureau, manquant plusieurs fois de renverser un de ses tas, lui souriant. "M. Potter merveilleux, maintenant tout le monde est ici! J'aime toujours les jours où je peux réunir des familles. Venez, venez ne soyez pas timide." Elle le conduisit vers le bureau où se tenait l'autre sorcier. Harry s'éloigna à contrecœur de son escorte. Comme il souhaitait pouvoir effacer ce sourire du visage de Mme Wisby. Ce n'était pas une réunion heureuse comme elle semblait le croire. À ses yeux, c'était un enlèvement, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Alors que l'adolescent s'approchait du bureau, l'homme, que Harry supposait être Voldemort, leva les yeux des papiers. L'hypothèse d'Harry était juste, il ressemblait à une version plus âgée du Tom Riddle qu'il avait rencontré en souvenir. Même ses yeux étaient bleus, comme il se souvenait d'eux.

Et puis l'homme sourit, gentil, ouvert, amical ... et Harry sentit quelque chose de froid couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Harry, comme c'est agréable de te rencontrer enfin. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi ces derniers jours. Et je suis heureux que nous soyons une famille à partir d'aujourd'hui." Il se tourna vers la sorcière toujours rayonnante "Pouvons-nous continuer?"

Harry dut réprimer un frisson. L'homme était un acteur accompli. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen qu'il puisse paraître aussi sincère. Evitant de regarder l'homme sur le point de l'adopter, le regard d'Harry tomba sur les papiers posés sur le bureau. Il était intitulé quelque chose comme _Documents d'adoption _et ce qui semblait être son certificat de naissance. Il y était écrit: Harry James Potter, fils de James Charles Potter et Lily Potter née Evans.

"Oui naturellement M. Riddle, voici la plume." Elle lui tendit une plume noire élégante avec une pointe très fine. "Il vous suffit de signer votre nom complet sur cette ligne." Elle indiqua une ligne en pointillées au bas du long document d'adoption.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'encre et fixa, choqué que le processus de son adoption par l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer à plus d'une occasion se déroule si vite. Il regarda, incapable de détourner les yeux, la plume se poser sur la ligne et Voldemort commença à écrire _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ à l'encre rouge et dans une écriture cursive fluide. La magie tourbillonna à travers la pièce, autour de l'adolescent et l'homme l'adoptant. Elle s'écoula en eux, clignotant dans une lumière blanche aveuglante. Dès qu'il put revoir, Harry vit le nom sur son certificat de naissance changer. Harry se changea en Henry et derrière Potter apparut le nom de Riddle. Maintenant, il était Henry James Potter-Riddle, fils adoptif de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Même si les noms de ses vrais parents étaient toujours présents sur le document, son monde ne serait plus jamais le même. Harry était sûr qu'il devait être d'une pâleur mortelle, que la femme du Ministère soit toujours aussi joyeuse, était incompréhensible.

"Et maintenant, l'autre partie," dit Voldemort plutôt gai lui-même, et Harry tressaillit de surprise. Que se passait-il maintenant? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent considérablement lorsque le sorcier diabolique commença à tirer sa baguette, la tenant à deux mains devant sa poitrine à la hauteur de son cœur. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs commença à parler en fourchelangue .: _**Moi, Tom Marvolo Riddle, fils de Merope Gaunt, descendant de Salazar Serpentard, revendique par la présente le titre de Seigneur Serpentard. Je jure remplir les responsabilités d'un Seigneur envers son peuple, favoriser le bien-être de la communauté sorcière, et servir la magie. Je choisis en tant qu'héritier, mon fils adoptif Henry James Potter-Riddle. Qu'il en soit ainsi**_.

Encore une fois, la magie tourbillonna dans la pièce, celle-ci se faisant ressentir encore d'avantage. Plus de pouvoir, plus de responsabilité, plus d'obligations, plus de devoirs. Elle testait l'homme et le garçon réclamant les titres de Lord et héritier Serpentard. Harry tressaillit alors que la magie s'installait comme une lourde cape non seulement chez l'homme à côté de lui, mais aussi en lui. Et avec un sentiment de légèreté, il regarda à nouveau le nom sur son certificat de naissance. Maintenant, il y était écrit Henry James Serpentard-Potter. Il souhaitait tellement que ce soit un mauvais rêve.

Mais ce n'en était pas un. "Viens, fils, nous devons partir. Il y a beaucoup de choses à discuter." Harry se tourna engourdi, recevant sa malle rétrécie de M. Weasley, qui avait l'air secoué, acquiesçant et réaffirmant la promesse de rester en contact, puis suivit son nouveau gardien hors du bureau et retourna vers les ascenseurs.

"Nous resterons les prochains jours avec Lord Nott et son fils dans leur maison. D'ici là, j'espère avoir trouvé une maison dans laquelle nous pourrons vivre." Après cela, ils restèrent silencieux sur le chemin vers les cheminées publiques.

"Tu iras en premier, Henry. As-tu déjà utilisé la cheminée?" Hochant la tête en réponse, incapable de former des mots pour le moment, Harry reçut une pincée de poudre de cheminette."L'adresse est 'Maison Nott'." Jetant la poudre, Harry entra dans les flammes et dit, "Maison Nott." Il fut emporté vers un avenir incertain.

oooOOooo

**N/A: Seulement pour être absolument clair, Harry a toujours été nommé Harry, mais en l'adoptant, Marvolo a changé de nom. Il y en aura plus à ce sujet dans les prochains chapitres, mais je veux m'assurer que c'est clair ;)**

9


	8. Parentalité pour les débutants

N/T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est "**Benefits of old laws »** et est écrit par **ulktante**. Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traduction, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe.

Je vais être honnête avec vous, ce n'est pas moi qui traduis ça. Je ne fais que remanier les phrases et corriger les erreurs de traduction. Tout est fait par Google traduction. Je voulais me débarrasser de ce poids sur la conscience.

Bon, pour tout vous dire ça fait un moment que j'espère faire ça. Après que j'ai lu et relu toutes les fanfictions française qui me plaisaient, je me suis tournée vers les fanfictions en anglais traduit par Google trad. Plusieurs fois je me suis dit qu'il était extrêmement dommage que ces fanfictions ne soit pas traduites et j'ai hésité à me lancer mais la froussarde que je suis n'a pas osé... jusqu'à celle-ci. Je l'aimais tellement que je n'ai même pas fini de la lire avant de commencer à la "traduire" et publier (Oui, je ne l'ai pas fini, mais ça me donne de la motivation pour continuer à le faire).

En espérant que vous aimerez toujours lire cette fanfiction.

oooOOooo

**Parentalité pour les débutants**

En marchant à travers le ministère, Marvolo réfléchit aux tâches qu'il devait accomplir ensuite. Sa plus grande priorité était d'établir des règles avec son nouveau fils. Et probablement de faire une sorte de trêve avec lui. Le garçon était beaucoup trop pâle, remarqua-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil alors qu'ils se tenaient dans l'ascenseur pour redescendre dans le hall d'entrée. Comme s'il croyait qu'il marchait comme un agneau vers l'abattoir. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le cas ... n'est-ce pas? En y réfléchissant, le nouveau Lord Serpentard devait avouer qu'il était tout à fait possible pour le garçon de penser qu'il allait mourir. Une dose saine de peur que Marvolo approuvait, mais Henry semblait être dans une sorte de stupeur, ou terrifié au-delà de toute mesure. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il avait besoin d'un héritier coopératif, capable et désireux de le soutenir. Il devait mettre le garçon en confiance. Un sourire orna le beau visage de Lord Serpentard, il avait toujours aimé découvrir les désirs et les besoins des gens qui lui seraient bénéfiques. Il aimerait le refaire pour avoir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu de son côté.

Finalement, ils atteignirent les cheminées publiques et Marvolo donna l'adresse à l'adolescent encore pâle. Suivant le garçon - son fils adoptif, pensa-t-il avec suffisance - Marvolo se prépara à commencer son jeu.

ooOoo

pp

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'arrivée par cheminette de la maison Nott, elle avait été peinte de manière joyeuse - colorée principalement en verts et en bleus clairs, rappelant à Marvolo un début de printemps -. Comme il l'avait demandé, aucun des Nott n'étaient présent. Le garçon, Henry, se tenait à quelques pas de la cheminée, fixant ses pieds et respirant trop vite et dans des halètements peu profonds.

Marvolo sortit sa baguette. "Accio philtre calmant." Une tête noire désordonnée se redressa juste au moment où la petite fiole de potion de lavande claire vint directement dans la main du sorcier qui l'invoquait.

" Bois ceci. Tu dois être assez calme pour comprendre ce que je vais te dire." Marvolo tendit sa main à l'adolescent, lui offrant le flacon. Avec de la réticence dans ses yeux verts brillants, Henry prit le flacon et le déboucha. Le reniflant d'abord - Marvolo hocha la tête en signe d'approbation - il le but rapidement. L'effet était presque instantané, sa respiration s'apaisa et la couleur revint sur ses joues.

"Suis-moi. Il y a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui et peu de temps seulement ." Marvolo ouvrit la voie jusqu'au bureau que Benjamin avait quitté pour que son Seigneur puisse l'utiliser.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la pièce remplie de boiseries sombres, Marvolo s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir derrière le bureau. Établir son autorité était toujours une bonne chose faire. Le sorcier adulte indiqua à l'adolescent de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui. Pendant que le garçon s'exécutait, Marvolo posa un morceau de parchemin et une plume auto-encreuse devant lui.

"Ne m'interromps pas. Si tu as une question, écris-la, ainsi tu ne l'oublieras pas, tu pourras la poser après que j'ai fini. Est-ce clair?" Comme le garçon hochait la tête, Marvolo ajouta d'un ton sévère: "J'attends des réponses verbales. Et puisque nous sommes sur ce sujet, tu m'adresseras la parole en tant que 'monsieur' ou 'père' en public. Tu peux m'appeler Marvolo quand nous sommes dans un cadre privé. Compris? "

Un maussade, "Oui monsieur," fut sa réponse.

"Très bien."

Avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer à donner ses explications soigneusement préparées, l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau commença à griffonner quelques notes. Appelant un elfe, Marvolo demanda du thé. Après qu'ils aient tous les deux eu une tasse devant eux, il commença.

"Tout d'abord, je pense que tu devrais connaître mes raisons de t'adopter, ainsi que mes intentions pour ton avenir." Jetant un regard inquiet au sorcier plus âgé, Henry déglutit et se tendit. "Comme la dernière guerre a réduit le nombre de personnes magiques, une autre guerre pourrait bien réduire tellement notre nombre que nous disparaîtrions. Détruisant tout ce que je veux préserver avec nous." Il but une gorgée de son thé et regarda son fils, évaluant s'il comprenait. "Donc hors de question de faire une nouvelle guerre, la seule façon pour moi d'atteindre mes objectifs est par des moyens politiques."

Un regard confus traversa le visage du garçon et il tendit la main vers sa plume, mais s'arrêta alors que Marvolo continuait de parler. "Tu sais que je suis le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Pour réclamer le titre de Seigneur Serpentard et utiliser l'influence qui va avec, j'avais besoin d'un fils. Et pas n'importe quel garçon aurait pu l'être. Il fallait que ce soit un fourchelangue. Donc tu vois, je te veux en bonne santé et instruit. Tu n'as pas besoin de craindre la mort par ma main. "

Marvolo nota avec satisfaction que son fils - il ne se lassait pas de l'appeler ainsi - avait l'air nettement moins pâle et enclin à paniquer.

Ouvrant un tiroir à sa droite, Marvolo sortit une chaîne dorée avec un pendentif en forme de bouclier. Tendant la chaîne à Henry, il ordonna d'un ton neutre: "Tu le porteras à tout moment, ne l'enlève jamais." Jetant un coup d'œil incertain à son tuteur, l'adolescent accepta la chaîne. "Tu veux savoir ce que c'est?"

"Oui, monsieur," fut la réponse légèrement plus ferme.

"C'est un portoloin d'urgence, le ministre l'a aimablement approuvé pour nous. Il est prévu pour deux endroits: St. Mangouste et cette maison. Il y a deux phrases d'activation qui doivent être prononcées en Fourchelangue: 'Hôpital' si tu as besoin de soins médicaux et de 'Maison' pour arriver ici. Dès que j'aurai décidé où nous vivrons, cela changera, bien sûr." Hochant la tête vers Henry, qui avait l'air de vouloir vraiment poser une question, il lui permit de la poser à ce moment là.

"Pourquoi dois-je porter un portoloin d'urgence? Qui d'autre que vous a déjà essayé de me faire du mal?"

Levant les sourcils de surprise devant ce manque de bon sens, il remballa sa réponse initiale afin de ne pas compromettre ses progrès avec le garçon. "D'une part, tu es une célébrité. Et celles-ci ont tendance à attirer les fous. De telles personnes n'ont normalement pas besoin d'une raison pour faire quelque chose de drastique", déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur ."Ensuite, il y a ceux qui s'opposeront à ce que tu sois mon fils. Dans les deux camps de la dernière guerre, je suppose. Et puis il y a toujours ceux qui pensent qu'ils ont quelque chose à gagner en blessant ou en kidnappant le fils d'un seigneur." Henry ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Si tu avais eu quelque chose comme ça", repris-t-il, le pendentif toujours tenu dans la petite main, "tu aurais pu vous t'enfuir du cimetière au moment où vous avez tu as compris reconnu qu'il y avait un danger.

La confusion était évidente sur le visage d'Henry alors qu'il glissait la chaîne sur sa tête et glissait le pendentif sous sa chemise."Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'en a-t-il jamais donné un, s'ils sont si utiles?"

Secouant la tête, Marvolo répondit honnêtement, "Je ne sais pas, Henry. Cette réponse ne peut être obtenue que de Dumbledore lui-même." Puis il sourit avec humour. "Tu veux un autre parchemin pour écrire tes questions pour Albus Dumbledore?"

Ne sachant toujours pas quoi penser, Henry hocha la tête."Oui, monsieur. Ce serait super."

Prenant le deuxième morceau de parchemin de Marvolo, Henry commença à écrire sa question pour le directeur. Peu de temps après, il raya une question de son premier parchemin.

"Le pendentif a également un charme de bouclier - il ne résistera qu'à une seule malédiction, mais cela devrait te donner suffisamment de temps pour te mettre en sécurité - ainsi qu'un charme de suivi. Avec cela, je peux te trouver, si tu n'es pas en mesure d'activer ton portoloin." À cette déclaration, le garçon avait l'air plutôt offensé, mais avec un soupir, il referma la bouche sans rien dire.

)

Debout, Marvolo vida sa tasse, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre derrière le bureau. C'était une journée vraiment agréable et ensoleillée. Revenant à l'adolescent, qui griffonnait à nouveau sur son parchemin, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença le sujet suivant sur sa liste.

" Tu auras des privilèges et des devoirs. Si tu échoues dans ce dernier point, tu perdras le premier. De plus, la désobéissance et le manque de respect entraîneront la perte des privilèges." Marvolo décida rapidement du ton à utiliser pour la prochaine information, sévère mais bienveillant fut son choix. "Il n'y aura aucun châtiment corporel d'aucune sorte. Mais je me réserve le droit de faire preuve de créativité en t'attribuant des besognes comme des essais, des tâches, ou des corvées, pour faire passer le message que je veux te faire assimiler. Compris ?"

Légèrement plus pâle à nouveau, Henry hocha la tête et, rassemblant son courage, demanda: "Pouvez-vous me donner un exemple de ce à quoi je pourrais m'attendre, si je… si je me mettais en colère en public par rapport à quelque chose que vous vouliez que je fasse?"

Au regard sévère et calculateur de Marvolo, l'adolescent déglutit et trembla."T'attends-tu à ce que cela arrive?"

En regardant ses mains, Henry hocha la tête de façon désordonnée. "J'ai un tempérament instable à certains moments."

Écrivant 'méditation' sur sa propre liste, Marvolo prit son temps pour étudier son protéger.

"J'exigerai des excuses publiques. Tu perdras des privilèges, comme l'utilisation de ton balai ou la visite à des amis. De plus, selon ce que tu auras refusé de faire, j'attribuerai un essai ou quelque chose de similaire." Marvolo surveilla encore une fois son héritier de près. Il semblait se détendre un peu à l'explication de son nouveau père.

"Cela semble juste. Monsieur," dit-il doucement, buvant son thé jusqu'à ce que la tasse soit vide.

"Prends une autre tasse, fils. Au fait, as-tu faim?"

Rougissant un peu alors que son estomac répondait à cette question, Henry acquiesça."Oui monsieur."

"Toppy!" Marvolo appela l'elfe qui servait cette maison. Avec un léger pop, l'elfe apparut dans la pièce, s'inclinant devant les deux sorciers. "Apporte-nous des collations, s'il te plaît. Sandwiches, fruits ... des scones si vous en avez." En s'inclinant à nouveau, le petit être s'évanouit dans l'air sans un mot.

Revenant sur sa chaise, il ajusta ses robes et se versa une autre tasse de thé, ajoutant du citron et trois cuillerées de sucre, sous la stupéfaction de son fils, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste pour vérifier quel était le sujet suivant.

"Tes devoirs. Écrire à ton parrain et lui rendre visite en fait partie. Les visites devront attendre que son nom soit blanchi, mais tu lui écriras une lettre une fois que nous en aurons fini ici. "Un sombre amusement le remplit alors qu'il voyait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés du garçon devant lui. "Ferme la bouche. Un étalage comme celui-ci ne doit pas venir d'un héritier de deux nobles maisons." Avec un claquement audible, le garçon remit son visage sous contrôle. Riant presque d'avoir choqué son fils aussi facilement, il continua.

" Tu prendras également des cours pendant le reste de l'été. Sur quel sujet cela sera, nous devrons le décider dans les prochains jours. J'ai l'intention d'envoyer une demande à tes professeurs pour savoir dans quelles classes tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. Après tout, cette année est l'année de tes BUSEs "

À ce moment là, un plateau avec des collations apparu entre eux sur le bureau. Voyant que son fils avait un peu de mal à gérer toutes ces informations, Marvolo commença à étaler de la confiture de framboise sur l'un des scones. Quelques instants plus tard, l'adolescent déconcerté suivit son exemple, prenant des tranches de pomme à grignoter.

Ils restèrent assit en silence pendant un moment, savourant leur petit repas. Mais comme le temps imparti était court, Marvolo ne laissa pas le silence durer longtemps. "Selon toi, dans quelles classes sont tes pires résultats?"

Avalant la dernière bouchée de son sandwich au fromage, le garçon répondit sans hésiter. "Potions, histoire et divination. Mais je ne pense pas que je veux m'embêter avec la divination. C'est des conneries."

Levant un sourcil à cela, Marvolo demanda d'un ton traînant, "Et pourquoi prendre un cours qui est une "connerie"? Tu aurais pu choisir autre chose."

Rougissant, Henry baissa les yeux sur le plateau. "Ron a pris ce cours, alors j'ai fait de même."

"Je suppose que tu n'as aucun talent de voyant?"

"Non monsieur."

"Très bien. La Vue ne peut pas être enseignée. Je n'ai donc aucune objection à ce que tu utilises ton temps sur d'autres sujets plus importants et utiles. Quels sont tes autres choix?"

"Seulement soin aux créatures magiques, monsieur."

Remuant pensivement son thé, Marvolo pesa les options. Et comme il avait déjà eu l'intention de faire étudier un autre sujet à son fils, la décision n'était pas difficile à prendre. "Tu prendras l'étude des Runes Anciennes comme l'un de tes cours cet été. Peut-être que nous pourrons te faire passer en revue les cours de troisième année avant le début du trimestre. Ensuite, tu pourras laisser tomber cette "connerie" et prendre Runes Anciennes avec des quatrième année." Il écrivit une note sur son parchemin, pour ne pas oublier d'ajouter cela à sa lettre pour la directrice de maison de son fils.

"Le jeune Théodore a un tuteur pour les Runes Anciennes. Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu ne pourrais pas apprendre avec lui." Puis il passa au sujet avec lequel il soupçonnait qu'il y aurait des problèmes. Toutes les familles étaient plutôt protectrices quant à la façon dont elles éduquaient leurs héritiers. Les principaux points auxquels ils avaient toujours accordé une grande valeur, les rituels familiaux et la magie, étaient différents d'une famille à l'autre, ils avaient donc tendance à les protéger. Leur demander n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait. Mais il devait le faire maintenant. S'acharnant à ne pas réagir à une démonstration de l'humeur «volatile» que le garçon prétendait avoir, Marvolo demanda : "Jusqu'où es-tu allé dans tes leçons en tant qu'héritier de la Noble Maison Potter?"

Au lieu de la colère et du ressentiment - qu'il aurait compris - il n'obtint qu'un visage vierge, les yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'un hibou. "Mes quoi, monsieur?"

Clignant lui-même des yeux de confusion, il ne put presque pas l'empêcher d'apparaitre dans sa réponse. "Tu n'as eu aucune leçon de politique, de lois, de fonctionnement du Magenmagot et du Ministère? Danse? Correspondance? Mœurs? Histoire de la famille? Duel?"

Recevant une secousse de la tête du garçon à chaque question, Marvolo se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait mal à la tête.

"Tu sais que tu as toujours été l'héritier de la Noble Maison Potter, pour prendre le titre de Lord Potter à ton dix-septième anniversaire, et que tu as un siège dans le Magenmagot qui t'attend?"

L'air embarrassé et avec les débuts de la colère dans ses yeux verts, le garçon demanda avec incrédulité : "J'aurais dû apprendre tout cela? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on jamais dit?" Soupirant, Marvolo reprit sa plume en écrivant 'tout' sur sa liste à côté de 'leçons d'héritier'. "Je crois que c'est une autre question que tu devras poser au directeur. Pour autant que je sache, il a pris la plupart des décisions avant que tu ne sois à l'école. Et il l'a probablement aussi fait après tu l'aies commencé."

Hochant la tête d'un air sombre, Henry nota dans sa deuxième liste de questions.

"Étant donné que tu as été gardé dans l'ignorance dans ces domaines, je suppose que tu n'es pas au courant que Dumbledore occupe le poste de régent jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur?" Obtenant seulement une secousse embarrassée de la tête de son fils, Marvolo souffla. Fantastique, maintenant le garçon se sentait coupable des échecs des autres. "Ne sois pas fâché contre toi même, mon fils. Il aurait été du devoir des adultes de s'assurer de t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir."

Notant les 'registres des votes, du régent Potter' sur sa liste en constante augmentation, le sorcier plus âgé soupira de nouveau, regardant son fils avec sympathie. " Tu vas avoir un été chargé. Nous devons prioriser ce que tu devras apprendre en premier, de ce qui peut attendre plus tard."

Marvolo but une autre gorgée de son thé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi personne n'avait jugé nécessaire d'éduquer le garçon. Pas même en duel. Quelle pourrait être la raison de le garder ignorant de presque tout ? Même des choses que tous les héritiers avaient appris, qu'ils proviennent d'une maison des ténèbres ou de la lumière. Inutile d'essayer de résoudre cette énigme maintenant. Mieux valait continuer de parler des choses qu'il avait prévu.

"Il y aura des fonctions sociales au cours de l'été, tu dois y participer. Et si ton emploi du temps le permet, je t'emmènerai à au moins une session du Magenmagot."

Le fils de Marvolo écoutait maintenant attentivement avec une colère brûlante dans les yeux. C'était peut-être un moyen de faire basculer le jeune sorcier à ses côtés: l'inclure dans les décisions le concernant et lui donner des informations. Les deux étaient assez simples. Quel genre d'imbécile était Dumbledore, laissant son héros aussi ouvert?

"Maintenant, les privilèges: tu seras autorisé à voler avec ton balai, lorsque tes leçons de la journée seront terminées et que la météo permettra des activités dans le ciel. De plus, tu pourras écrire à tes amis. Mais je dois insister sur une norme minimale concernant la qualité de tes lettres. Tu pourras aussi rendre visite à tes amis de temps en temps. Une fois de retour à Poudlard, jouer au Quidditch et visiter le village le week-end à Poudlard seront aussi des privilèges." En entendant cela, Henry barra une autre question sur son parchemin.

"Avant de t'expliquer les plans de demain. Y a-t-il des questions concernant tes devoirs et privilèges?"

"Non monsieur."

"Bien. J'ai un rendez-vous à Gringott's une fois que nous aurons fini ici. Tu écriras des lettres. Une à ton parrain et à tes amis, autant que tu le voudras. Je les lirai avant leur envoi." Henry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut arrêté par une main tendue. " Tu n'embarrasseras pas l'Ancienne et Noble Maison Serpentard avec une écriture bâclée et des lettres criblées d'erreurs. Une fois que je serais sûr que ton écriture répond à mes normes, je n'aurai plus besoin de lire tes lettres."

Sous son regard insistant, l'adolescent céda, répondant d'un air grincheux: "Oui, monsieur."

"Demain matin, un guérisseur sera là pour t'examiner."

L'adolescent, qui avait été calme et posé jusqu'à présent, sauta de sa chaise comme s'il s'était assis sur un Noueux (N/T: Hérisson magique). "Pourquoi? Je vais bien! Je ne veux pas voir un guérisseur!" Un regard sévère et un sourcil levé firent vaciller l'adolescent et sa colère se dissipa, retombant sur sa chaise, rougissant.

"Je sais, pour un fait/pour sur, que tu as été soumis aux trois Impardonnables. Tu vivais avec des Moldus, que tu es un adolescent en pleine croissance et un attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. En constatant les autres points qui ont été négligés, je veux être absolument certain que tu vas vraiment 'bien'."

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de changer la position de son gardien à ce sujet, Henry céda.

"Dans l'après-midi, un tailleur sera là, car nous avons tous les deux besoin d'une garde-robe appropriée. J'espère que j'aurai terminé une partie de votre ton emploi du temps d'ici là."

Un dernier coup d'œil à sa liste et Marvolo était sûr d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Il prit donc un autre scone. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant le dîner, et il avait plutôt faim. "Ce sont les sujets les plus importants pour l'instant. "As-tu encore des questions ?"

"Oui, monsieur." En regardant sur sa propre liste, l'adolescent plaça un des doigts de sa main gauche sur un des derniers éléments non barré. "Où allons-nous vivre, monsieur?"

Marvolo sourit et hocha la tête d'approbation, une question très pratique. "Je ne sais pas encore. Probablement dans l'une des propriétés des Potter. Comme les propriétés et l'argent des Serpentard ont été perdus il y a plusieurs générations, je choisirai l'une des tiennes pour le moment. C'est dans ce but que je vais à Gringott's plus tard. En tant que tuteur, je gère maintenant toutes les choses appartenant aux Potter jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur." Il pouvait voir, c'était clair comme le jour, que le dernier Potter n'était pas sûr s'il était satisfait de cela ou non. Mais il ne dit rien, barrant la ligne et déplaça son doigt vers le dernier élément non rayé.

"Pourquoi avez-vous changé mon nom?"

Marvolo s'était demandé si le garçon poserait des questions à ce sujet, s'il l'avait même remarqué, il avait semblé plutôt patraque dans le bureau de Mme Wisby. "Dès que tu seras Lord Potter, tu ne voudras pas que toutes tes partenaires commerciaux t'appellent Harry. Et les laisser t'appeler Lord Potter serait peu judicieux. Harry implique simplement une familiarité qui ne sera généralement pas présente. Maintenant, tu as un nom permettant de garder tes distances si tu le souhaites. Et il est toujours possible pour tous tes amis de t'appeler Harry. "

Ne semblant pas satisfait de cette explication, le garçon hocha la tête et Lord Serpentard se leva de la chaise "Toppy!"

L'elfe qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt apparut dans la pièce et s'inclina "Que peut faire Toppy pour le Maître du Maître?"

"Montre à mon fils Henry", il fit un geste vers l'adolescent toujours assis dans l'une des chaises en cuir devant le bureau " sa chambre et fais lui faire le tour de la maison." Il se tourna vers son fils. "N'oublies pas d'écrire à ton parrain. Je m'attends à voir la lettre au dîner. Pour le moment, seuls Lord Nott et son fils Théodore sont ici. Soies poli, nous sommes les invités dans leur maison."

En suivant l'elfe dans sa chambre, Henry quitta le bureau, laissant son nouveau père adoptif préparer sa visite chez les gobelins.

oooOOooo

Harry était assis dans sa chambre - une très belle chambre - inspectant son nouveau portoloin d'urgence. Le bouclier avait un blason de chaque côté. L'un était évidemment les armoiries de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison Serpentard. Il était divisé en quatre parties. L'une, dans le coin supérieur droit, avait un serpent, fait dans un vert émeraude. La partie juste en dessous de celle-ci contenait une louche et un agitateur croisés sur un chaudron. Dans la partie supérieur gauche, il y avait une couronne, peut-être qu'elle représentait la partie noble. Et la dernière partie contenait une sorte de fleur. Seul le serpent était fait en couleur, le reste était en relief sur de l'or massif.

L'autre côté contenait le blason qui appartenait probablement à la Noble Maison Potter. Harry était en colère contre le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son emblème familial. Et cela parce que Voldemort, de toutes les personnes, le lui avait donné. Et lui avait donné sous la forme d'un objet destiné à le protéger. L'écusson Potter n'était divisé qu'en deux du haut contenait l'image d'un lion endormi, celui du bas tenait une couronne et un vase, ou un pot quelconque, sur une petite table.

Remettant l'écusson sous sa chemise, Harry laissa sa tête s'affaisser sur la table devant avait écrit quelques lettres, et bien qu'elles soient courtes, il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour les écrire. Il avait commencé par sa lettre pour Sirius, car c'était celle qu'il devait écrire, et il essaya de ne rien écrire que Voldemort puisse utiliser contre lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était à peu près certain qu'il n'y était pas parvenu, mais il avait au moins essayé. Puis il avait écrit des lettres à Hermione et à Ron. Dans la lettre à Hermione, il avait écrit sur le fait qu'il devait probablement prendre de nombreuses leçons sur différents sujets pendant l'été. Quelque chose qu'elle trouverait certainement intéressante. Alors puisqu'elle prenait Runes Anciennes, il lui demanda s'il pouvait emprunter certaines de ses notes. Il était certain de recevoir une lettre enthousiaste en réponse, Hermione était toujours du genre à encourager l'apprentissage. La lettre à Ron contenait les mêmes informations. Sur quoi d'autre devait-il écrire? Que son nom avait changé? Il préférait vraiment leur dire cela en personne. Qu'il était obligé de porter un charme de pistage en tout temps? Que gagnerait-il à cela? Peut-être des problèmes avec son nouveau tuteur - jamais dans mille ans il n'appellerait ce monstre "père" - et peut-être la sympathie de ses amis. Mais cela ne l'amènerait nulle part. Aussi surréaliste que cela puisse paraître, il essayait de suivre les conseils de son professeur de potions: garder son opinion pour lui, faire preuve de respect et maîtriser son tempérament. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Il soupçonnait que le breuvage apaisant qu'on lui avait fait boire avait aidé au début.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers son grand lit à baldaquin avec un couvre-lit bleu foncé et ses rideaux de lit tout aussi bleus. Assis, il se laissa retomber, fixant la verrière. Il était tellement en colère. En colère contre lui-même pour être si doux. Pour avoir dit «oui, monsieur» à presque tout ce que Voldemort lui avait dit. Pour aller avec la suggestion du monstre de garder une liste de questions. Pour avoir commencé à douter du directeur. Pourquoi le vieil homme ne lui avait-il jamais donné un portoloin pour se mettre en sécurité en cas d'urgence? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé des choses qu'il devait savoir? Ne lui avoir jamais dit que son père avait été un seigneur? Il était en colère contre Dumbledore pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation et l'avoir gardé dans le noir. Et aussi que le sorcier à barbe blanche n'avait pas dit à Sirius que le véritable traître avait été remis au Ministère, il n'avait jamais essayé de faire juger son parrain, cela donna envie à Harry de jeter des choses contre ces murs de couleur verte sauge apaisante.

Colère et confusion ... il avait le sentiment que ces deux-là lui tiendraient compagnie dans les prochains jours. Il était confus par le comportement de Voldemort. Pour le moment, il semblait vraiment souhaiter que Harry soit son héritier. Souhaiter aussi qu'il soit en bonne santé et éduqué. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et essayer lui donnait mal à la tête.

Alors qu'il se levait pour commencer à faire les cent pas sur le jolis parquet, on frappa à sa porte. Il s'y dirigea prudemment et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Théodore Nott debout de l'autre côté. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Cracha Harry impatient.

_**(N/T: Es**__**-ce**__** que je fais **__**vouvoyer Théodore**__** et tutoye**__**r**__** Harry, tout le long de l'échange ?)**_

"Désolé de vous déranger, héritier Serpentard." Harry ouvrit de grands yeux à ces mots. Il ne pouvait que trop bien se rappeler comment Malfoy et ses amis l'avaient raillé et ridiculisé à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient, et voici Nott, un Serpentard, parlant avec respect. Mais d'une certaine manière, cela avait du sens, à un moment donné il devait être Lord Serpentard, n'est-ce pas? " C'est une si belle journée, alors j'ai pensé à faire un partie de Quidditch. Vous voulez venir?"

Debout à sa porte, Harry réfléchit à la suggestion de l'autre garçon. Il était autorisé à voler. Après avoir terminé ses fonctions. Ses lettres avaient-elles été rédigées? D'une certaine manière, oui, mais il était tout à fait certain qu'elles n'étaient pas 'à la hauteur'. il y avait des gouttes d'encre partout. Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'améliorer. Fixant un regard pensif sur le jeune Nott se tenant devant lui, Harry prit une décision.

"Je voudrais vraiment faire un tour ou deux. Mais je dois d'abord terminer quelques lettres." Il ravala sa fierté, il avait besoin d'apprendre cela, même s'il s'éloignait de Voldemort, il avait besoin de savoir les choses qu'un Seigneur faisait, et écrire des lettres sans taches d'encre était une de ces choses. "Je suppose que tu as appris à écrire avec une plume?"

Légèrement confus, et le montrant, Théodore acquiesça à cette étrange question.

"Peux-tu me montrer comment éviter de répandre de l'encre sur le parchemin?" Rougissant et essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était embarrassé par cette situation, il poursuivi: "Je n'ai pas encore compris l'écriture avec une plume. Et je ferais mieux d'apprendre vite maintenant."

Arborant un visage amical mais surtout sans expression, Théodore acquiesça de nouveau. "Bien sûr, je vais vous montrer. Voulez-vous que j'entre, ou allons-nous dans la salle de classe?"

"Une salle de classe?" Demanda Harry, de quoi s'agit-il? Une salle pour des cours?

"Oui. Elle a un tableau noir et des bureaux. C'est un peu comme une salle de classe miniature. Avant Poudlard, j'avais des cours là-bas, d'écriture, de lecture ... maintenant j'ai des cours là-bas pendant l'été. Des cours de runes anciennes par exemple."

Harry sortit de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, disant sans mot qu'il voulait aller dans la salle de classe.

"Pourquoi n'apportez-vous pas vos lettres?" Suggéra Théodore."Vous pourrez les réécrire là-bas, et nous n'aurons pas besoin de retourner dans votre chambre avant de descendre sur le terrain."

"Nous devrons quand même aller dans ma chambre, prendre mon balai et y laisser les lettres. Mais tu as raison. Je ferais mieux de les écrire dans la salle de classe. Peut-être que tu pourrais vérifier mon orthographe aussi?"

Théodore haussa un sourcil à cela."Vous me laisseriez lire vos lettres?"

"Il les lira avant que je ne puisse les envoyer, de toute façon. Donc je n'ai rien écrit que je ne veux pas que les autres lisent. Alors oui, je n'ai aucun problème à que tu les lisent."

Harry attrapa rapidement ses lettres et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe au rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

Une heure plus tard, Théodore avait montré à Harry comment préparer une plume avant de commencer à écrire, car personne n'avait jugé nécessaire de lui montrer que la pointe devait être coupée, et comment se débarrasser de l'excès d'encre pour éviter les gouttes et les taches.

Après cela, ils apprécièrent tous les deux une partie de Gardien et Poursuiveur, changeant de position de temps en temps.

oooOOooo

Severus Snape était assis dans son salon remplis d'étagère, un verre de vin rouge dans une main, les yeux rivés sur un petit flacon rempli d'une sorte de vapeur argentée, sur la table basse devant son fauteuil. Il attendait. En attendant d'apprendre qu'il mourrait parce que le fils de Lily Potter avait enfin été assassiné, qu'il échouait dans son vœu de le protéger au mieux de ses capacité en attendant d'être appelé par l'un de ses maîtres. Il préférait la dernière option et n'était pas sûr de quelle convocation il devait espérer: Dumbledore lui parlant d'un plan pour sortir le garçon des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, abandonnant son rôle d'espion. Ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandant de l'aide avec l'adolescent, pour préparer des potions ou donner des leçons au garçon.

Il soupira et sirota l'excellent vin, un cadeau d'anniversaire de Lucius, l'homme avait un excellent goût pour le vin.

Pendant qu'il attendait, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il fallait faire du souvenir que son Seigneur lui avait donné. Le souvenir de la nuit où il était allé après l'enfant qu'une prophétie avait désigné pour le détruire. La nuit où sa meilleure amie était morte.

Voulait-il la voir dans ses derniers instants? Qu'es-ce que cela lui ferait de savoir, à coup sûr, d'en être témoin? Serait-ce le salut, de savoir qu'elle avait fait ce choix, de le voir ? Ou cela le détruirait-il de voir les événements de cette nuit de ses propres yeux?

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir avec certitude. Son esprit errait vers l'explication du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour expliquer pourquoi il lui avait donné la fiole. Le laisser faire le choix s'il voulait voir cette nuit, ou s'il préférait ne pas le regarder. Pendant un moment, il se demanda ce que Dumbledore aurait fait s'il avait cette copie entre ses mains. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités auxquelles Severus pouvait penser. Soit il aurait caché le souvenir, sans jamais dire à Severus qu'il était en sa possession. Ou il aurait juste présenté à Severus une Pensine, disant qu'il devait voir quelque chose. Non, Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix.

Le Maître des Potions n'était pas en mesure de décider ce qui aurait été le mieux. Ne sachant jamais que le souvenir avait même existé, peut-être obligé de le regarder, ou d'avoir le choix et l'agonie de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Comme il n'avait pas de Pensine, il ne pouvait pas regarder le souvenir sans en emprunter une. Et les deux seules personnes qu'il connaissait qui en possédaient une étaient le Directeur et son Seigneur. En vidant le verre à vin, il prit une décision. Pas très importante, comme ce qu'il devrait faire avec le souvenir ou l'ultimatum, mais une décision quand même.

Il se leva et entra dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre ses meilleures robes de tous les jours. Il allait s'inviter à dîner chez un ami. Après tout, il avait des informations à transmettre à son Seigneur, et il avait besoin de vérifier l'état d'Harry Potter pour son directeur. C'était toujours agréable de gérer le travail pour ses deux maîtres en même temps.

oooOOooo

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Molly Weasley préparait le dîner pour un bon nombre de personnes. Différents membres de l'Ordre étaient venus pour s'enquérir du rendez-vous de l'après-midi et pour savoir si quelqu'un avait entendu quelque chose de nouveau. Il était probable qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde pour demander plus de nouvelles.

Hermione avait réquisitionné une extrémité de la grande table de cuisine, la couvrant de livres. Sirius l'avait aidé à trouver tout ce qui pouvait être intéressant dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black. Elle avait d'abord dit qu'elle pouvait y aller seule, elle était bonne à trouver les livres qui pouvaient contenir des informations qu'elle pourrait utiliser. En essayant de trouver quelque chose pour libérer Buck, elle avait acquis un talent pour retrouver d'anciens dossiers et antécédents judiciaires. Après que Sirius lui ait fait remarquer qu'il ne voulait pas venir l'aider à chercher, mais pour garder les livres maudits à distance et la protéger contre tout ce qu'ils pourraient rencontrer de dangereux, elle était toute heureuse qu'il vienne.

A cet instant, elle était assise enterrée dans des livres, prenant des notes et souhaitant avoir accès à la vaste bibliothèque de Poudlard. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait les aider à libérer Harry de son destin. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé était des récits de cas où la famille de Black avait accueilli des orphelins et des enfants avec des parents moldus qui montraient des signes d'une rare capacité de métamorphose. Elle était largement considérée comme un trait de la famille Black, et tous les enfants qui la possédaient étaient considérés comme de la famille. Cela confirmait la raison pour laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui avait pu adopter Harry, Hermione n'était pas satisfaite de cela. Même si elle était fascinée par l'idée que les familles de sang-pur étaient bien trop heureuses de retrouver un enfant 'perdu' et de le ramener dans la famille. Elle se demanda brièvement si Malfoy était au courant, vu la façon dont il l'avait toujours harcelé au sujet de sa lignée cela suggérait qu'il ne l'était pas.

Soupirant de frustration, Hermione sortit un nouveau livre d'un tas à sa droite. Pourquoi n'avait-elle trouvé que des preuves que l'adoption était conforme à toutes les lois et traditions? Elle se sentait si mal, c'était impossible que ça se passe comme ça.

Sirius entra dans la cuisine, un air sombre sur le visage. Hermione leva à peine les yeux des livres alors que le propriétaire de la maison s'approchait d'elle et s'asseyait sur la chaise à sa gauche.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

"Non, du moins rien d'utile. Les dons familiaux semblaient être importants dans le passé. Mais je pensais ..." elle s'interrompit.

"Oui?" demanda Sirius après un moment de silence de la jeune sorcière.

"Les parents d'Harry n'avaient-ils pas pris de dispositions pour lui, si quelque chose devait leur arriver? N'y avait-il pas un testament? "

Regardant tristement ses mains jointes sur la table, Sirius acquiesça. "Bien sûr, ils avaient pris des dispositions. C'est pourquoi ils avaient choisi un parrain, moi et une marraine, Alice Londubat. Mais comme aucun de nous n'a pu le prendre après la mort de ses parents, il a été placé dans sa famille la plus proche: la sœur de sa mère." En regardant en arrière le visage fatigué de l'un des meilleurs amis de Harry, il ajouta, "Et je ne sais pas s'ils avaient fait un testament, ou s'il a été trouvé quand ils en ont fait un. La maison a été presque totalement détruite cette nuit-là."

Hermione souffla et posa sa plume sur le parchemin avec ses notes. "Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le prendre maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui peut simplement débarquer comme ça et l'adopter?" Elle frotta une main sur son visage. "Le monde sorcier n'a aucun sens la plupart du temps!"

Cela fit rire l'homme aux yeux gris. "Oh, Hermione! Même si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas comme tu le prévois, ça peut toujours avoir du sens." Voyant que la fille était sur le point de protester, Sirius leva une main "Laisse-moi t'expliquer." Hochant la tête, Hermione se rassit, écoutant avec curiosité et un peu d'entêtement dans ses yeux.

"La famille a toujours été importante pour ceux qui ont de la magie. Les familles partagent des dons similaires et ce qui apprend beaucoup de choses à leur sujet. À une époque où peu de gens pouvaient écrire ou lire, toutes les connaissances étaient transmises à l'oral. Comme il n'y avait presque aucun document écrit, la famille était définie par les dons qu'ils partageaient. Et même si cela a changé, quand l'art de l'écriture s'est répandue, la famille était toujours définie par les dons partagés. "

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de joie d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, elle écoutait avec une attention ravie. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait probablement pas trouver dans un livre, seulement raconté aux fils et filles des vieilles familles.

"Comme tu peux le voir, si l'on veut apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur un don, il faut trouver la famille qui a ce don. Ainsi, le Département des affaires familiales place traditionnellement les enfants - qui sont à leur charge - avec des sorcières et des sorciers qui partagent leur don. Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'Harry est fourchelangue, un don associé à la famille Serpentard." Il posa son coude sur la table et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans sa main. "Et comme les parrains n'obtiennent la tutelle que si aucune autre famille n'est trouvée, je ne pense pas que nous ayons la moindre chance de récupérer Harry. Du moins pas avant que son nouveau tuteur", cracha-t-il le mot avec haine ", prouve qu'il n'est pas capable de s'occuper d'un enfant."

Hermione se redressa. "C'est une possibilité ! Je dois rechercher ce qui est considéré comme une preuve de cela. Merci, Sirius !" Elle se leva d'un bond et sprinta hors de la pièce, trébuchant presque sur Mme Weasley en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Un peu triste, Sirius se leva pour suivre la sorcière enthousiaste dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'était toujours pas sûr là-dedans.

oooOOooo

En revenant dû Chemin de Traverse, Marvolo trouva deux de ses partisans assis dans le salon de la maison de Benjamin en train de discuter des BUSEs. En le voyant entrer, ils commencèrent tous les deux à se lever de leurs fauteuils respectifs, mais Marvolo leur fit signe de reculer.

"Où sont les garçons?" demanda-t-il, curieux, tendant sa cape de voyage à Toppy.

"Théodore et votre fils sont dehors. Je les ai vu voler sur le terrain", répondit Benjamin et leva la carafe dans une offre silencieuse d'un verre de vin.

Marchant vers les deux autres, Marvolo se conjura un autre fauteuil, un peu plus chic, et s'assit, acceptant un verre de vin de Benjamin. "Donc il n'y a eu aucun problème en mon absence? Henry n'a pas essayé de s'enfuir? Ou de faire une crise de colère?"

"Pour autant que les elfes me l'ont dit, il ne s'est rien passé de significatif. Je suis plutôt surpris, mais jusqu'à présent il n'a interagi qu'avec Théo, nous devons encore nous rencontrer." Sirotant son verre, Lord Nott sourit un peu, l'amusement évident dans ses yeux. "J'avoue que ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé." Cela fit rire Benjamin et Marvolo.

"Nous verrons combien de temps cela durera. Y avait-il quelque chose que tu voulais me dire, Severus?" Marvolo avait l'air curieux alors que Severus rassemblait ses esprits avant de répondre. Avait-il déjà regardé le souvenir qu'il lui avait donné? Était-il sur le point de regagner le Maître des Potions? Il espérait vraiment qu'il l'était. Ce serait du gaspillage s'il devait tuer l'homme.

«Eh bien, je n'ai pas vu le directeur depuis que j'ai fait mon rapport hier soir. Les autres membres de l'Ordre tournent en rond depuis le départ d'Arthur Weasley avec M. Potter. Mlle Granger faisait une descente dans la bibliothèque Black pour obtenir des informations et faire des recherches pour trouver un moyen de récupérer son ami. Pour le moment, il n'est pas prévu de recourir à la force. Mais je suis presque certain qu'à un moment ou à un autre, cela sera envisagé. "

Comme si parler d'eux les avait conjurés, les deux jeunes sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce. Théodore avait quelques pas d'avance sur Henry, souriant, tandis que l'adolescent plus petit essayait d'avoir un visage sans expression et échouait misérablement. Il était évident pour tous les hommes présents qu'il était nerveux et prudent, prêt à courir à tout moment si nécessaire. Ils avaient tous deux changé de vêtements, et Marvolo soupira intérieurement: son fils avait besoin d'une nouvelle vêtements ressemblaient plus à des chiffons qu'à des vêtements appropriés.

Voyant que le garçon tenait un parchemin à la main, Marvolo tendit la sienne. "Bonjour, Henry. Je vois que tu as terminé les lettres."

Avec un 'Oui monsieur' nerveux et un rapide coup d'œil au père de Théodore, Henry fit quelques pas vers l'homme assis dans le seul fauteuil en velours vert, lui passant les lettres.

En les lisant, Marvolo nota l'écriture erratique, loin du cursif fluide que l'on attendait de l'héritier de deux maisons nobles, mais était heureux que les lettres soient exemptes de taches et d'orthographes. Il notait également qu'elles étaient toutes courtes et ne contenaient que des informations de base, rien des sentiments du garçon ou d'autres questions personnelles. Il n'avait probablement aucune raison de se demander pourquoi, il avait dit à son fils qu'il avait l'intention de lire les lettres avant d'être autorisé à les envoyer.

"Je suis content", le félicita-t-il ce qui fut suivi d'un bref scintillement de surprise suivi de suspicion, encore un long chemin à parcourir. "Tu peux les envoyer après le dîner." Se levant, il rendit les lettres à son fils. Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger.

Contrairement à toute la semaine dernière, la table était dressée pour cinq personnes au lieu de quatre. Alors qu'ils prenaient leur place habituelle, Henry dut s'asseoir en face de Severus et à côté de Théodore. On leur servit une bonne soupe de citrouille avec du pain fraîchement sorti du four comme premier plat. Les adultes parlèrent de différentes choses concernant la théorie magique jusqu'à ce que le plat principal soit servi.

"Comment s'est passée votre visite à Gringotts, Marvolo? Qu'est-ce que les gobelins avaient à dire?" demanda Benjamin en prenant une bouchée de son rôti d'agneau.

"Eh bien, il semble que la plupart des richesses Potter soient encore intactes. Henry et moi aurons quelques propriétés parmi lesquelles choisir." Il tourna son regard vers son fils, qui déplaçait sa nourriture dans son assiette, il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé jusqu'à présent. "Il y a deux maisons de ville, une à Londres et une à Édimbourg. Et un manoir près de York. Il y a des maisons plus petites - le chalet de Godric's Hollow et une petite boutique avec un appartement à Pré-au-Lard, quelques maisons de vacances sur le continent - mais je pense nous devrions prendre l'une des trois premières. Dans les prochains jours, j'essaierai de confirmer qu'elles sont sécurisées, avant de t'emmener, Henry. Comme je n'ai aucune préférence pour l'une ou l'autre, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu aies le dernier mot. "

Hochant la tête la bouche pleine et l'air déconcerté, Henry donna l'impression que la journée l'avait épuisé. Donnant au garçon le temps de manger correctement sans se tenir au centre de l'attention, Marvolo changea de sujet et parla du Magenmagot, il avait besoin d'information, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait cacher à son nouveau fils.

Après qu'ils eurent du pudding - glace à la vanille avec des fraises fraîches - les garçons se levèrent et s'excusèrent, Henry imitant Théodore, pour le plus grand plaisir de Marvolo, et les sorciers adultes restèrent derrière.

Fouillant dans la poche de sa robe, Marvolo sortit une lettre scellée avec les armoiries de Serpentard, la donnant à Severus. " Peux-tu apporter cette lettre au directeur de la maison de Gryffondor? J'espère qu'elle ne brûlera pas cette lettre, si c'est toi qui la remets." Il sourit en réponse au visage soigneusement neutre de Severus.

"Il y a une réunion des professeurs demain matin, je la lui donnerai en même temps. Mon rapport sur le garçon est terminé, le voulez-vous maintenant, mon Seigneur, ou dois-je le donner à McGonagall pour qu'elle l'envoie avec les autres?"

Bien qu'il soit curieux et voulait en savoir plus sur le garçon qu'il avait adopté, et qu'il était peu probable qu'ils aient une conversation amicale de sitôt, il serait préférable de ne pas être trop évident sur l'utilisation de sa connexion avec Severus. "Envoies le avec les autres." Severus hocha la tête à cet ordre. "J'ai une autre question pour toi, Severus. Le vieux fouineur t'a-t-il dit le reste de la prophétie?"

"Il ne l'a pas fait, mon Seigneur. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait jamais dit à personne," répondit Severus impassible.

Surpris, se redressant, Benjamin s'exclama "Il a sûrement dû le dire au garçon, n'est-ce pas?"

En secouant la tête, Marvolo soupira, disant à ses deux disciples d'un ton calme et légèrement furieux: "Compte tenu de tout ce qu'il a caché au garçon, je dirais que je serais surpris s'il savait même qu'il y avait une prophétie pour commencer." Et tandis que Benjamin réfléchissait à cette information, un peu surpris, Severus avait l'air de l'avoir toujours su.

oooOOooo

_Corrigé par la merveilleuse, la génialissime Amegonys!_


	9. Révélations

N/T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est « **Benefits of old laws »** et est écrit par **ulktante**. Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traduction, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe.

oooOOooo

**Révélations**

Se glissant dans sa robe de soie d'un noir profond - c'était une nuit plutôt chaude et humide - l'actuel Seigneur des Ténèbres se prépara pour une réunion au milieu de la nuit. Il venait juste d'aller dans la chambre d'Henry, trouvant l'adolescent recroquevillé au milieu du lit, enfoui sous les couvertures, feignant de dormir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour quiconque de dormir ainsi avec les températures actuelles.

Se souriant à lui-même, il se demanda quand l'adolescent serait suffisamment à l'aise pour commencer à faire des siennes. Il l'attendait presque avec impatience, être un adolescent de mauvaise humeur prouverait au moins que le garçon ne craignait plus d'être assassiné par son nouveau tuteur. Toujours souriant, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

Supposant que deux garçons de presque quinze ans pouvaient rester seuls quelques heures ... enfin, pas complètement seuls, il y avait des elfes de maison après tout, Benjamin et Marvolo partirent pour le Manoir Malfoy.

Lucius vint saluer son Seigneur, tombant à genoux au moment où Marvolo entrait dans la grande salle de bal aménagée pour la réunion. Marvolo sourit d'un air satisfait.C'était plutôt drôle de voir ses Mangemorts apprendre à basculer entre différents rôles autour de lui. Bientôt, ils sauraient quand le traiter comme un Seigneur Sorcier ou leur Seigneur des Ténèbres et souverain. Et dans certains cas, même en tant que… ami. Un concept étranger même pour lui. Mais tout pour son objectif. Tout ne pouvait pas être facile.

Il tendit sa main à l'aristocrate agenouillé, et Lucius donna docilement son poignet. Immédiatement, la version plus petite de la marque des ténèbres devint petit serpent enroulé autour d'un crâne tout aussi minuscule. Après que Marvolo ait pressé son doigt sur la marque, le blond tressaillit à la douleur causée par la magie qui le traversait, pour appeler tous les disciples de Marvolo à lui.

Un par un, ils apparurent devant leur Seigneur, tous dans des robes de laine foncée et des masques blancs complexes qui étaient l'uniforme des Mangemorts.

Bientôt, ils étaient tous présents, Thorfinn Rowle se précipitant en dernier, clairement terrifié d'être puni pour son retard, et avec un mouvement de robes, Marvolo s'avança au milieu de la petite estrade érigée au milieu du mur est.

"Je vous ai tous appelés ce soir pour vous informer d'une autre étape réussie de nos plans." Il y eut quelques applaudissements à cette déclaration, mais ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement sous l'intensité de son regard. "Comme vous le lirez tous, sans aucun doute, demain dans le Daily Prophet, j'ai adopté Harry James Potter et j'ai ensuite revendiqué mon droit d'aînesse en tant que Lord Serpentard." A cet instant, ils étaient trop stupéfaits pour réagir, et Marvolo n'attendit pas qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. Il pensait avoir vu certains de ses disciples les plus simplet se tenir bouche bée plus loin en arrière. "Vous tous qui avez des enfants à Poudlard, vous devez avertir votre progéniture du changement de statut de mon fils. Je ne tolérai _**pas**_ les attaques physiques ou magiques de toute nature. Et comme je ne veux pas nuire aux enfants, vous serez tenu pour responsable! " Des frissons parcoururent les rangs quand il siffla la dernière phrase. Cela ne suffirait probablement pas à ce qu'ils se comportent tous correctement, mais ça aiderait pour le moment.

Scrutant les visages masqués, les yeux de Marvolo tombèrent sur le disciple qui avait été l'un de ses plus fidèles. Il était temps de le récompenser. "Bartemius." L'homme s'avança et tomba à genoux avec toute la grâce qu'il pouvait rassembler. "Une fois que nous aurons terminé ici, tu prendra ce portoloin", dit-il en brandissant un petit disque de bronze, "qui t'amènera un guérisseur spécial près de Moscou. Lorsque tu reviendras avec une nouvelle identité, tu travailleras pour moi comme assistant personnel dans mon rôle de Seigneur Serpentard." Souriant et envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de beaucoup de personnes debout dans la première rangée, il ajouta d'une voix soyeuse, "Tu as bien fait de m'aider. C'est autant une récompense qu'une opportunité. Utilises-la bien." Acceptant le disque avec un respectueux, "Oui, mon Seigneur. Merci, mon Seigneur." et s'inclinant bas, l'homme retourna à sa place.

"Thorfinn." Appelant l'homme encore terrifié au front - il avait puni le dernier à entrer assez régulièrement dans le passé - il demanda : " Tu fais partie de l'un des groupes d'Obliviators, n'est-ce pas?"

Avec un tremblement dans sa voix - qu'il essaya de réprimer sans succès - le sorcier blond répondit: "Oui, mon Seigneur. J' ai rejoins ce département il y a quelques années."

Hochant la tête, satisfait, Marvolo donna ses ordres. "Vous ferez la liste de tous les enfants magiques du monde moldu pour lesquels vous, ou toute autre équipe, avez été envoyés pour dissimuler de la magie accidentelle. Indiques également leur âge et s'ils vivent avec leurs parent, dans un orphelinat ou en famille d'accueil ." Avec perplexité, Thorfinn accepta les ordres et retourna à l'endroit où il se tenait auparavant.

"Je veux que vous soyez tous à la recherche d'un moyen d'identifier les enfants magiques qui ne sont pas nés dans notre monde. Le plus tôt possible. Ne faites rien mais apportez leurs noms, âges et conditions de vie. Suis-je clair?" Il y avait des 'Oui, mon Seigneur', entendu partout dans la salle de bal. "Bien."

Il fit un autre tour sur l'estrade, faisant tournoyer ses robes, prenant un peu d'air frais sous elles. Il faisait vraiment chaud et il souhaitait un orage et le rafraîchissement que cela apporterait. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les sorciers rassemblés.

"Et une dernière chose. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas mariés ont un an pour trouver un partenaire de leur choix pour fonder une famille. Si vous ne choisissez pas dans l'année, je vous aiderai à trouver un partenaire." Un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage à ces paroles. "Et tous ceux qui sont mariés ... Je pense que vous devriez reconsidérer la taille de vos familles." Son regard se posa brièvement sur Benjamin, qui était veuf, et Allonsius Greengrass, dont la femme ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants sans risquer sa vie. "Certains cas nécessitent une attention particulière. Ceux d'entre vous que je considère comme tels seront appelés individuellement la semaine prochaine. Si vous vous considérez comme un cas spécial, vous avez deux jours pour m'informer des raisons pour lesquelles vous l'êtes." Balayant son regard sur eux et appréciant leur confusion à propos de ces ordres sans précédent, il agita paresseusement sa main."Disparaissez!" Alors qu'ils s'inclinaient tous bas et sortaient de la salle de bal, Marvolo songea qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Demain serait rempli de tâches qu'il devrait accomplir, alors il valait mieux qu'il se repose.

oooOOooo

C'était un professeur Snape plus grognon que d'habitude qui se dirigeait vers les portes de Poudlard. Il était en route pour la réunion du personnel bien trop matinale que le directeur avait planifié après que Harry Potter ait été adopté par l'homme qui était autrefois connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Dans sa poche, il avait la lettre de Lord Serpentard à la directrice de la maison Gryffondor et son propre rapport sur la performance du garçon en potions. Il avait essayé d'être impartial et avait trouvé que c'était plutôt un effroyable effort. Il avait constaté qu'il n'avait pas été juste envers son élève, ne reconnaissant jamais vraiment son travail pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Le fils de Lily n'était en aucun cas au-dessus de la moyenne en Potions, mais c'était plus qu'il n'aurait dit à quiconque s'ils l'avaient demandé au cours de la dernière année.

Il était le dernier à arriver, et il prit volontiers une des chaises plus en arrière, invoquant pour lui-même une tasse de café noir fort.

«Tu as l'air épouvantable, Severus. Tu vas bien?" Demanda Minerva avec inquiétude, assise sur une chaise à côté de lui.

"Je vais bien, Minerva, merci pour votre inquiétude. Je n'ai simplement pas vraiment dormi la nuit dernière." Il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance en direction de sa collègue et inspira profondément le délicieux arôme du café.

"Severus," l'appela Albus de l'autre côté de la pièce, et tous les autres professeurs se turent et tournèrent leur attention vers le Maître des Potions "Avez-vous de nouvelles informations pour nous, mon garçon?"

Prenant une autre gorgée du café chaud et fort, Severus roula intérieurement des yeux. Pourquoi le vieil homme avait-il besoin de rappeler à tout le monde qu'il était plus âgé? Dernièrement, il s'était senti plus valorisé en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À cette pensée, Severus sursauta. Avait-il simplement pensé qu'il se sentait plus valorisé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres que par Albus? Cachant sa révélation troublante, il posa la tasse sur la table jonchée de papier et hocha la tête vers le directeur.

« J'en ai en effet." Il se tourna vers sa collègue directrice de maison "Minerva, Lord Serpentard m'a demandé de remettre une lettre au Chef de Maison de son nouveau pupille"

Il tira la missive de l'une des poches intérieures de sa robe, l'offrant à Minerva. "Il souhaite recevoir un rapport complet sur la performance d'Harry Potter dans ses cours."

Lançant prudemment quelques sorts de détection avant de prendre la lettre, Minerva demanda, curieuse et un peu perplexe, "Pourquoi? Pourquoi demanderait-il cela?"

Se moquant maintenant ouvertement, Severus dit d'un ton légèrement moqueur, "Le garçon entre dans son année de BUSE. Naturellement, il ne veut pas être gêné par l'échec total du garçon qu'il a accepté d'être son fils." À quoi pensaient-ils tous? Severus les regarda tous et vit rapidement qu'ils s'attendaient à entendre parler de la mort de Harry Potter très bientôt.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, que donnerait-il pour avoir la chance d'aller se coucher et dormir quelques heures.

"J'ai vu M. ..." il chancela parce que Potter n'était plus le nom du gamin, avant de continuer à l'appeler Potter dans le contexte actuel, "Potter hier soir. Nous avons partagé le dîner. Et il était en bonne santé, quoique plutôt tendu." Cela n'apporta qu'un soulagement minime aux autres professeurs, alors il ajouta: "Et vers minuit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a tous appelés. Il nous a informés de l'adoption et du fait que toute forme d'attaque magique ou physique sur le garçon serait sévèrement puni. Il a même ordonné à tous les parents d'avertir leur progéniture de changer leur comportement à l'égard de M. Potter. "

Il tourna son regard uniquement vers le directeur. "Je doute que la mort du garçon soit dans les plans immédiats du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Il n'obtint qu'un bref signe de tête en guise de reconnaissance et sentit pincement au cœur à cela. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer ce mépris flagrant des dangers qu'il traversait pour obtenir l'information, aux éloges qu'il avait reçus du Seigneur des Ténèbres ces derniers jours. Il se reprit rapidement se traitant d'idiot. Il devait être au-dessus des astuces que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisait sur les gens pour les attirer vers lui, et le voici, tombant presque sous le coût des actions qui avaient été sa chute dans sa jeunesse.

Tandis que les autres discutaient des moyens de ramener le garçon ou du moins de l'éloigner de l'homme qui avait assassiné les Potter, Severus resta assis à contempler à nouveau l'ordre donné à tous lors de la réunion du soir précédent. Cet ordre était la raison pour laquelle il était si fatigué ce matin là. Il était au lit, mais ne dormait pas, quand la convocation arriva. Et après son retour à la maison, il ne parvint pas à trouver le repos. Se marier en l'espace d'un an, ou au moins trouver une sorcière à épouser à ce moment-là, ou obtenir une épouse assignée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Il avait du mal à enregistrer ça. Bien sûr, l'objectif derrière cela était évident, ou au moins l'un des objectifs: plus d'enfants de ses fidèles partisans signifiaient plus de gens sous ses ordres.

Mais les implications de cet ordre pour Severus lui-même, c'était elles qu'il ne pouvait pas n'avait jamais eu envie de se marier. D'abord, il avait travaillé sur sa maîtrise - au milieu d'une guerre - puis il n'avait pas pu empêcher la mort de son meilleur ami. Et maintenant, plusieurs années plus tard, il enseignait à tant d'idiots qu'il n'avait aucun désir d'avoir ses propres enfants.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez de frustration, alors qu'une dispute entre Pomona et Septima montait à un volume presque insupportable, l'ultimatum revint au premier plan de son esprit. Il n'avait probablement pas besoin de commencer à s'inquiéter de trouver une épouse avant le premier septembre. S'il était encore en vie à ce moment-là, il y avait beaucoup de temps pour désespérer.

Si les vacances d'été devaient continuer à être aussi stressantes, il pourrait mourir d'épuisement avant la fin du premier trimestre de la prochaine année scolaire.

Entre temps, Minerva avait ouvert la lettre, la lisant avec un air d'incrédulité totale. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge plus d'une fois pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Severus regarda attentivement ses réactions et ses expressions faciales, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle ferait d'une lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres écrite en sa qualité de parent de l'un de ses étudiants.

"Ceci," dit-elle en brandissant la lettre, "est une demande très formelle et _polie_ pour un compte rendu complet de la performance d'Harry Potter au cours des dernières années scolaires." Elle avait un regard sur son visage qui suggérait qu'elle mâchait un citron, un rapide coup d'œil confirma que la plupart des autres partageaient le sentiment. "Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous refusions, alors je demande à tous ceux qui avaient M. Potter dans leur classes d'écrire un rapport - un _rapport détaillé_ \- comme demandé par son ..._tuteur_" A ce moment-là, Snape sortit le rapport assez long qu'il avait écrit la veille. L'acceptant avec un sourcil relevé, Minerva demanda sans dire un mot comment le professeur de potions avait déjà terminé le rapport. Tous les autres professeurs acquiescèrent. Certains prenant une note, afin qu'ils n'oublient pas de le rédiger.

"Il m'a posé des questions sur la procédure à suivre pour le faire, alors j'ai eu une longueur d'avance." Hochant la tête, elle se déplaça sur sa chaise pour faire face à Bathsheda Babbling, le professeur enseignant les Runes anciennes, qui avait l'air surpris, car Harry Potter n'étudiait pas son sujet.

"_Lord Serpentard_, demande la possibilité pour que ... M. Potter passe un examen en Runes Anciennes à la fin des vacances d'été pour lui permettre d'abandonner la Divination et de prendre votre cours. Il propose aussi que M. Potter prenne votre classe avec les quatrième année. "

Severus vit l'effort de Minerva pour rester professionnelle sur ce point. Pour traiter une personne qu'elle considérait comme un fou délirant comme un parent. Il pouvait compatir à ça, c'était vraiment difficile de digérer les changements dans le comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hochant la tête pensivement, Bathsheda sourit. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant. S'il réussit l'examen, je n'y vois aucune objection. Peut-être que ce sera un défi de planifier les horaires, mais ce sera gérable, je pense." Elle sourit à nouveau, heureuse à la perspective de faire entrer un autre élève dans son cours.

Le directeur attira l'attention de Minerva pour lui demander: "Y a-t-il une raison donnée pour expliquer le changement de cours?"

Avec un petit sourire la sorcière écossaise répondit: "Apparemment ,M. Potter a découvert qu'il n'a aucun talent en tant que devin, et ne veut pas, et je cite, '_gaspiller le temps de l'instructeur_'." À cela, Filius baissa la tête et cacha un sourire derrière sa main. Le directeur de Serdaigle n'avait pas vraiment de patience pour l'art de la divination comme sujet que tout le monde devait prendre. Soit vous étiez un voyant, soit vous ne l'étiez pas. Pas besoin de perdre du temps à essayer d'enseigner l'inaccessible.

Après cela, ils changèrent de sujet, au grand soulagement de Severus, pour d'autres étudiants, la prochaine classe de première année et le poste de défense contre les forces du mal qui n'était toujours pas occupé. Albus leur demanda à tous de penser à quelqu'un à qui demander, car il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles le Ministère essaierait d'intervenir s'il ne trouvait pas bientôt un nouveau professeur. Le reste était le même que toutes les autres années lors de la première réunion du personnel, même si normalement elle se tenait la première semaine d'août et non pas à la mi-juillet.

La réunion du personnel se termina par un rappel de Minerva aux professeurs de M. Potter de terminer les rapports le plus rapidement possible, et Severus fut content d'avoir fini, car maintenant il pouvait dormir quelques en avait grandement besoin.

oooOOooo

Au même moment, quatre personnes étaient assises autour de la table dans la salle à manger de la Maison Nott. Un Harry plutôt endormi assistait à une scène domestique presque inquiétante. Voldemort lisait les principaux articles du Daily Prophet, buvant du thé, avec trois cuillerées énormes de sucre, et mangeant des gaufres. En face de lui, un de ses camarades de Serpentard lisait la section sportive du journal, tandis que Lord Nott, un Mangemort, lisait les pages de la rubrique société.

Harry était presque convaincu qu'il dormait encore et rêvait de choses ridicules à cause de l'épuisement. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil la nuit dernière jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se lever et à projeter des rayons de lumière tôt le matin sur le sol de la pièce dans laquelle il séjournait. Que quelqu'un soit entré au milieu de la nuit n'avait pas aidé non plus.

Au moins, il était plus calme qu'hier et tentait de comprendre l'humeur de l'homme qui avait tué ses parents. S'il voulait éviter les problèmes et rejoindre ses amis en un seul morceau, il valait mieux apprendre à lire l'homme, la façon dont il avait appris à lire son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Il avait donc décliné l'offre d'une partie du journal partagé et avait choisi de regarder son assiette, jetant un coup d'œil aux sorciers adultes à la table.

Après que les premières tasses de thé aient été vidées, une conversation s'engagea entre les trois Serpentards. Theodore expliqua les plans de sa journée à son père et participa ensuite à une discussion sur un match de Quidditch rapporté par le Prophète.

Complètement déséquilibré, Harry se mit à regarder son assiette, finissant silencieusement son toast avec de la confiture de cerises et quelques fraises.

Il sursauta presque lorsque le père de Théodore s'adressa à lui. "Un de mes elfes m'a informé qu'un hibou des neiges est arrivé dans la volière pendant la nuit. Je suppose que c'est le vôtre ... Henry." Harry n'était pas sûr, mais il pensait avoir vu un regard discret vers Voldemort de l'autre sorcier, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'adresser à l'adolescent forcé à être en sa compagnie."Si vous avez fini avec ton petit déjeuner, Théodore peut vous montrer le chemin de la volière et vous pourrez voir comment elle va »

Harry n'était pas vraiment content de faire ce qu'un Mangemort lui avait dit de faire, même si c'était formulé comme une suggestion. Mais il voulait voir si le hibou mentionné était vraiment son Hedwige. Il serait heureux d'avoir ici un de ses amis et un hibou en qui il avait confiance pour livrer ses lettres. Il posa donc l'argenterie. "J'ai fini et j'aimerais voir ma chouette maintenant." Luttant avec lui-même et se répétant, 'garde ton sang-froid, fais preuve de respect, maitrise ton humeur…' silencieusement dans sa tête, il se tourna pour s'adresser à Voldemort et demanda, "Puis-je y aller?"

L'adolescent serra les poings alors que le salaud posait sa tasse, lui faisant signe de partir et lui dit: "Vas-y! J'enverrai un elfe pour t'informer quand le guérisseur sera ici."

Parvenant à peine à ne pas rouler des yeux ou à grincer des dents, Harry suivit l'autre adolescent hors de la pièce et descendit un long couloir. Une fois dehors à l'arrière de la maison, il chuchota juste assez fort pour être entendu par l'autre garçon, "Pense-t-ils que nous avons cinq ans ?! »

En riant fort, Théodore le conduisit le long d'un chemin à travers une roseraie vers un petit bâtiment ressemblant à une tour grêlée, avec des arcs ouverts comme des fenêtres. Puis il commença à présenter tous les hiboux, tandis qu'Harry caressait les plumes de sa fidèle amie Hedwige.

oooOOooo

Au Square Grimmaurd, Sirius Black tenait en main une courte lettre de son filleul. Un hibou quelconque l'avait apporté le matin même. Il était content qu'Harry ait écrit, mais se sentait si triste de voir à quel point le contenu était impersonnel. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, car le peu de choses qu'Harry avait écrites lui faisaient croire que ce salaud de sorcier noir lisait très probablement tout ce qu'Harry enverrait à ses amis et à sa famille.

Mais au moins lui envoyer des lettres à lui, le parrain du garçon, était considéré comme un devoir, il était donc probable qu'il recevrait une lettre assez régulièrement. Et des visites, une fois qu'il serait blanchi. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'autre lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille. Une fois libre de le revoir, il veillerait à passer le plus de temps possible avec le fils de son ami. Il ne le laisserait pas avec ce connard meurtrier.

Dans une autre pièce de la même maison, Hermione et Ron lisaient les lettres d'Harry, se demandant comment cela devait être, d'être forcé de vivre avec des Serpentards. Ron imaginait des histoires dignes des prédictions du professeur Trelawney. Hermione essayait d'être plus sensible, mais avait du mal à empêcher son imagination de s'enfuir avec les aspects les plus probables des horribles petites histoires de Ron. Ils commencèrent tous les deux à écrire des lettres de réponse. Hermione mit bien sûr beaucoup plus de temps à finir sa lettre que le roux.

oooOOooo

Marvolo se tenait dans la chambre d'amis avec le Guérisseur Greengrass, le frère cadet de Lord Greengrass, celle-ci avait été transformé en salle d'examen pour Henry. Il avait déjà envoyé un elfe chercher le garçon et il avait donné quelques ordres de plus avant qu'il n'arrive ici.

"Je veux que vous expliquiez tout avant de commencer. Et que vous répondiez à toutes les questions que mon fils pourrait avoir."

Le guérisseur hocha la tête, posant une plume auto-enregistreuse sur le parchemin qui allait devenir le dossier médical d'Henry James Serpentard-Potter, et répondit avec une petite révérence, "Oui, mon Seigneur."

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte. Après l'autorisation d'entrer de Marvolo, Henry franchit la porte, l'elfe qui l'avait amené ici disparaissant derrière lui. "Entre, Henry. Je veux te présenter le guérisseur Malcolm Greengrass." Il fit un signe de la main en direction du jeune homme, juste un an plus âgé que Severus, vêtu d'une robe grise foncée." Il sera ton guérisseur personnel."

S'inclinant devant son jeune patient, le guérisseur salua, « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, héritier Serpentard-Potter." Il se redressa de nouveau et sourit amicalement au jeune sorcier à l'air suspicieux. "Aujourd'hui, je vais effectuer un examen de santé magique approfondi pour déterminer s'il y a quelque chose que nous devons soigner ou surveiller."

En attendant qu'Henry acquiesce, le guérisseur sortit sa baguette subtilement, de son étui. Après qu'Henry eut hoché la tête de compréhension, il fut invité à s'asseoir sur un large banc rembourré.

"Je vais commencer l'examen en regardant vos yeux. Veuillez retirer vos lunettes pour la première étape. Je vais utiliser un sort pour me dire à quel point vous pouvez voir sans elles. Après cela, nous répéterons le sort avec vos lunettes. "Il conjura une image flottante d'une licorne près du mur opposé "Je veux que vous regardiez la licorne pendant que j'exécute le sort. Cela picotera probablement un peu mais c'est tout ce que vous devriez ressentir." Henry enleva ses lunettes, les pliant pour les tenir dans sa main gauche, tournant son regard vers la licorne cabré à travers la pièce. Marvolo était d'avis que c'était un peu enfantin d'utiliser l'image d'une licorne, et par le regard sur son visage, Henry n'était pas impressionné non plus.

Alors que le sort était exécuté, la plume commença à enregistrer les résultats, et après le deuxième tour du sort, avec des lunettes, le guérisseur Greengrass se tourna vers le parchemin pour lire les résultats.

"Quand avez-vous vérifié pour la dernière fois vos lunettes? Elles ne correspondent pas à vos besoins actuels » En attendant la réponse, le guérisseur sourit d'un sourire professionnel et aimable à son jeune patient. Henry chercha à afficher un visage sans émotions et réussit partiellement car il n'était pas évident de savoir quelles émotions exactement le faisaient regarder ses pieds plutôt que le guérisseur à qui il parlait.

"J'ai eu les lunettes quand j'ai commencé l'école. Elles n'ont pas été vérifiées depuis."

"Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que nous les ayons vérifiées maintenant. Je vais vous faire des lunettes à porter jusqu'à ce que votre père puisse vous emmener vous procurer une nouvelle paire. Mais peut-être que ce ne sera pas du tout nécessaire, car votre vue est traitable avec la potion Oculus Sanus. "

"Et pourquoi Madame Pomfresh ne m'en a t-elle jamais parlé, s'il y a un moyen de me faire voir sans mes lunettes?" Il y avait une étincelle de colère dans les yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau, alors qu'il fixait le guérisseur du regard.

Marvolo était content de voir ça. La veille, le garçon avait semblé un peu trop docile à son goût, et il avait craint de l'avoir brisé. Il avait admiré l'esprit féroce que le garçon avait montré la nuit de la troisième tâche.

"C'est probablement parce que la potion est classée comme '_sombre_' et soumise à plusieurs restrictions à cause de cela." Répondant à la confusion sur le visage de l'adolescent, Malcolm poursuivit: "Il n'est pas illégal d'utiliser la potion. Mais il est illégal de distribuer la recette de quelque manière que ce soit, ou d'apprendre à la préparer. Il est également illégal de vendre la potion ou de l'utiliser dans une clinique publique. Fondamentalement, elle ne peut être utilisée que si un maître des potions, qui est déjà en possession de la recette, la prépare gratuitement. "

Clignant des yeux rapidement plusieurs fois, Henry demanda, "Et pourquoi la potion est-elle considérée comme sombre?"

"Pour autant que je sache, la potion utilise le sang du patient auquel elle est destinée. Mais je n'ai jamais vu la recette, en raison des restrictions, donc je ne suis pas vraiment sûr." Après un court échange silencieux entre le guérisseur et son Seigneur, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'adolescent. "Mais je suis certain que votre père peut l'expliquer un peu plus en détail."

Il lissa sa robe et se dirigea vers une sacoche de médecin en cuir posé sur une table basse. Il sortit une simple paire de lunettes, avec des montures en fil d'or et un verre légèrement ovale, les tapotant avec sa baguette et marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Les verres miroitèrent pendant un moment avant que Malcolm ne les remette à Henry. "Essayez-les."

Plaçant les nouvelles lunettes sur son nez, les yeux d'Henry s'agrandirent, rendant évident qu'il n'avait pas vu clairement depuis très longtemps.

Alors que l'adolescent regardait avec enthousiasme autour de lui, testant ses nouvelles lunettes, le guérisseur retourna dans son sac, sortant plusieurs petits objets. Il s'approcha du banc bas, déposa les petits objets en pierre et se dirigea vers la table basse pour sortir des bougies du sac.

Regardant l'homme avec méfiance, Henry cessa de regarder follement autour de la pièce et s'assit mal à l'aise à sa place. "C'est pour quoi tout ça?" l'adolescent demanda à savoir.

"Ce sont des pierres runiques." Le guérisseur les tenait pour qu'Henry puisse examiner les symboles gravés dessus. "Pour obtenir un examen vraiment approfondi, je peux soit lancer des sorts de diagnostic pour les deux prochaines heures, soit effectuer un rituel de diagnostic et le faire en moins de quinze minutes. Et comme le rituel est plus précis dans ses résultats et assez simple, je préfère cela plutôt que de lancer des sorts les uns après les autres." Malcolm répondit une fois de plus à son patient "Comme c'est vous que j'examinerai, vous pouvez choisir."

Marvolo regarda l'échange en silence, se tenant sur le côté, observant, mais sans interférer. Il voulait voir comment Henry réagirait, comment il déciderait.

Les yeux se rétrécissant de suspicion, Henry regarda le guérisseur et les pierres runiques. "Est-ce aussi illégal?"

Secouant la tête pour que des cheveux bruns ondulés effleurent les épaules du guérisseur, il répondit: "Non, ce n'est pas illégal. Le rituel n'est plus enseigné pendant la formation du guérisseur et est mal vu par St. Mangouste. Mais ce n'est ni illégal de l'effectuer ni de l'enseigner. " Comme l'adolescent ne demandait rien de plus ni répondu de quelque façon que ce soit, il continua à expliquer. "Si nous suivons le rituel, vous auriez besoin de changer vos vêtements en une chemise en lin que j'ai ici. Après vous être allongé sur le banc, je placerais ces pierres runiques à plusieurs endroits le long de votre corps, tout en psalmodiant les mots nécessaires. Après cela, je placerais des bougies autour de vous, les allumerais et attendrais que les résultats soient enregistrés. C'est tout ce qu'i faire. "

Les deux sorciers adultes regardaient Henry se débattre avec sa décision. Marvolo était presque certain de savoir ce que son fils pensait. D'une part, il voulait que cela se termine le plus tôt possible, ce qui favoriserait le rituel. D'un autre côté, il croyait fermement que ce rituel était en quelque sorte sombre, et ne voulait pas en faire partie, ce qui statuerait en faveur des deux heures de sorts lancés.

Finalement, Henry prit une décision, renforçant sa détermination et ignorant ostensiblement Marvolo, qui s'était assis sur une chaise près d'un bureau dans un coin de la pièce. "Je ne veux pas du rituel."

Avec un soupir de souffrance, le guérisseur replaça les bougies et les pierres dans le sac. "Comme vous le souhaitez, héritier Serpentard-Potter. Veuillez vous allonger." Il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha du banc. "Je vais vous dire à quoi sert chaque sort, avant de commencer à le lancer. Préparez-vous à rester pratiquement immobile pendant les deux prochaines heures." Et avec cela, il commença à expliquer les sorts puis à les lancer, la plume d'enregistrement grattant joyeusement. Marvolo se rassit sur sa chaise en convoquant un livre - obtenant un vilain regard sale de son fils - pour passer le temps.

Après un peu plus de deux heures à lancer des sorts de diagnostic, de la vérification de chaque organe du corps d'Henry, à la vérification de ses os, de sa croissance et de nombreuses petites choses, Malcolm pris le long parchemin et commença à lire. Enfin, vingt minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant son Seigneur et son héritier racontant ses découvertes.

"Comme prévu, il y a des preuves que votre héritier, mon Seigneur, a été soumis aux trois sorts impardonnables. Il est heureux qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semble avoir laissés de dommages durables. Il ne reste que la cicatrice et de la magie persistante du sort de mort » Le jeune guérisseur commença avec les résultats se rapportant à la magie la plus dangereuse, regardant nerveusement Marvolo alors qu'il découvrait les effets de la malédiction meurtrière. Il pâlit un peu quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de son Seigneur, ce n'était pas celle d'un homme satisfait des nouvelles qu'il avait reçues.

Changeant rapidement de sujet pour les résultats plus banals, Malcolm poursuivit. "Plusieurs de ses organes internes sont endommagés, en raison d'un apport alimentaire et nutritionnel insuffisant et inadéquat pendant de longues périodes de son enfance. Ils ne causeront pas de problèmes de sitôt, mais ils commenceront à avoir des effets dans quelques décennies". dit le jeune Greengrass à son Seigneur, puis reporta son attention sur l'adolescent. "Cette malnutrition vous a également fait être plus petit que vous ne l'auriez dû à l'heure actuelle. Les deux problèmes peuvent être résolus par un régime de potions nutritives, qui n'est pas illégal." Il ajouta le dernier mot avec un sourire narquois au profit d'Henry. "Il a eu également des os cassés, qui n'ont pas guéris correctement. La plupart d'entre eux ne commenceront à causer des problèmes que dans quelques années. La seule exception étant une fracture du poignet droit."

En intégrant cette information, Marvolo se rendit compte que le problème avec la main du garçon était probablement au moins en partie responsable de son épouvantable calligraphie.

"Comment t'es-tu cassé la main, Henry?" demanda-t-il, poussant l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il voulait vraiment savoir, et se demanda quand cela s'était produit et pourquoi l'infirmière de l'école n'avait rien fait à ce sujet. Mais voyant tout ce qui n'avait pas été fait et les résultats que Malcolm avait énumérées, il en avait une idée.

Henry diffusait du malaise et de la réticence, associés à un doute évident sur la validité de l'inquiétude de Marvolo. Après un moment, il répondit quand même. "Pendant les vacances après ma deuxième année. Je travaillais dans le jardin et mon cousin est tombé sur ma main. Ça ne faisait pas trop mal et après quelques jours ça ne faisait plus mal du tout."

Et juste là, son fils avait menti. Pas beaucoup - Marvolo était sûr que le cousin mentionné avait joué un rôle dans la rupture du poignet - mais assez pour détourner plus de questions et d'attention de la question. C'était une sombre image qui était peinte ici. Garder des informations sur son statut dans la société du garçon, pas assez de nourriture pour une grande partie de son enfance, des os cassés mal guéris, l'aversion de voir un guérisseur en premier lieu. Oui, cela dépeignait un sombre tableau de la vie qu'Henry avait eu jusqu'à présent.

"Je suppose que le Poussos ne sera pas suffisant pour réparer ces os?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Vous avez raison, mon Seigneur. Nous pourrions soit faire disparaître et faire repousser les os. Quelque chose qui s'est déjà produit pour tous les os du bras droit d'Henry." Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction d'Henry, qui marmonna: "Cet idiot de Lockhart les a tous fait disparaitre après un accident lors d'un match de Quidditch durant ma deuxième année."

"Ou nous devrions les re-casser. Aucune des deux options n'est agréable, mais je les recommande quand même. Il vaut mieux réparer les os correctement, que de traiter les problèmes qu'ils causeront plus tard s'ils ne sont pas traités."

Voir son héritier pâlir à cette déclaration, se souvenant probablement de la dernière fois où il avait dû voir repousser tous les os d'un bras - quelle incompétence!- il ajouta rapidement : "Eh bien, nous devrions probablement attendre un peu pour le faire. Lorsque nous commencerons avec les potions nutritives - dès que possible - l'amélioration de ta santé devrait aider à réparer tes os. De plus, nous reporterons les leçons de calligraphie jusqu'à ce que ton poignet soit guéri. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas au moins essayer d'éviter les fautes d'orthographe et les taches d'encre sur tes lettres. "

Reprenant un peu de couleur, lançant des regard assassin au sol, Henry acquiesça, ajoutant doucement un "Oui, monsieur."

"Toutes ses autres blessures sont pour la plupart mineures. Quelques cicatrices de brûlures et de coupures. Mais il n'a pas reçu les potions utilisées pour immuniser les enfants contre certaines maladies courantes. Ce qui devrait être résolu assez facilement." Le guérisseur Malcolm écrivit ses conclusions sur un parchemin qu'il donna à son Seigneur. "Une liste avec toutes les potions nécessaires."

Prenant le petit parchemin du guérisseur, Marvolo réorganisa ses plans pour la journée. "Je veux que tu choisisses l'un de tes devoirs d'été, Henry. Apporte un brouillon de ce que tu veux écrire au dîner. Tu devrais également penser à si tu veux voir sans lunettes. Si tu as des questions sur la potion, tu pourras les poser plus tard dans la journée. De toute façon, nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse demain. "

Marvolo s'approcha de son fils, le regardant dans les yeux, et y rencontra du défi. Mais il y avait aussi de la confusion. Avec suffisamment de temps, il mettrait l'adolescent de son côté. "Tu peux y aller maintenant. Nous nous reverrons au dîner."

Déglutissant et se forçant visiblement à rester respectueux, Henry se tenait droit, hochant la tête vers le Guérisseur puis son père. "Passez une bonne journée monsieur." Après cela, il se tourna et quitta la pièce.

oooOOooo

Severus sortit de son lit en sursautant. Son bras était si chaud qu'il lui faisait mal. Il lui fallut un moment pour enregistrer qu'il était convoqué.Trébuchant pour s'habiller, il commença à se réveiller complètement. Il ne fallait pas être à moitié endormi devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Seulement deux minutes plus tard, Severus montait dans le couloir pour se rendre dans le bureau où se trouvait son Seigneur. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte en réponse au dur "Entrez!" il entra et tomba au sol. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son Seigneur aussi en colère, arpentant le sol, marmonnant pour lui-même, Nagini agitant nerveusement la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Réprimant un frisson, Severus resta agenouillé sur le sol, la tête penchée pour toucher le tapis, attendant d'être puni pour son retard. Depuis combien de temps son Seigneur appelait-il avant qu'il se soit réveillé et rendu ici?

Comme aucune malédiction ne venait à sa rencontre et qu'il entendait à la place la respiration mesurée qu'il associait aux exercices d'apaisement, il osa se relever un peu pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à son Seigneur. Cet homme se tenait dos à son maître des potions, regardant par la fenêtre, les poings serrés sur les côtés, respirant selon un exercice conçu pour se calmer.

Severus sursauta presque et tira sa baguette, avec un cri, "Il _recommence_!" le Seigneur des Ténèbres renversa violemment un ornement en porcelaine, représentant un pégase en train de se cabrer, au sol, où il était brisé en mille morceaux.

Ayant trouvé un exutoire à sa rage, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devint plus calme, et s'adressa finalement à son disciple tremblant sans se tourner pour lui faire face. "Lève-toi, Severus."

Alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'exécutait, il vit un rouleau de parchemin lié avec un ruban vert flottant dans l'air pour s'arrêter devant lui. "J'ai besoin que tu prépares ces potions pour moi." Severus entendit la colère réprimée dans la voix de son Seigneur et se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il soit ainsi. Saisissant le parchemin des airs et le dépliant, il était prêt à trouver du poison et certaines des potions les plus sombres destinées à faire du mal sur la liste. Il fut très surpris, au point d'émettre un son, de trouver des potions de guérison durables et à action lente, ainsi que des potions nutritives, sur la liste. Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin, il vit la potion Oculus Sanus et réalisa finalement pourquoi son Seigneur était aussi en colère et à qui ces potions étaient destinées.

Il sentit le sang s'écouler de son visage, sa respiration devenant superficielle, alors que la fureur froide et le désespoir absolu luttaient pour la domination. Le fils de Lily, le garçon qu'il avait juré de protéger, avait été maltraité dans la maison dans laquelle il vivait. Pendant tout ce temps, l'homme en qui il avait confiance avait persisté à affirmer que le garçon était en sécurité et bien soigné.

Severus nota à peine qu'une chaise était lévitée pour se tenir derrière lui, et lui-même fut obligé de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Alors qu'il réussissait enfin à remettre ses sentiments sous contrôle et derrière ses boucliers, il prit conscience que son Seigneur le regardait avec des yeux calculateurs et curieux.

"Il semble que j'ai mal calculé. Je pensais que je t'avais perdu face à Dumbledore. Mais il semble que je t'ai perdu face au garçon que j'ai adopté comme mon fils."

"Mon Seigneur." Severus tremblait toujours de la révélation qui venait de lui être faite, et avait du mal à comprendre qu'il venait de faire sauter sa couverture, faisant semblant de ne jamais avoir quitté le service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un moyen de réagir, décider s'il devait fuir ou se battre, ou essayer de s'échapper du piège dans lequel il venait de tomber, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui tapota l'épaule. "Loyal envers mon fils? Je peux travailler avec ça."

Prenant une respiration tremblante, Severus aplatissant la liste froissée et sans regarder son Seigneur, il essaya d'expliquer ses raisons. "Pour me garder hors d'Azkaban et pour trouver un moyen de soulager ma culpabilité, Dumbledore m'a fait jurer de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour protéger le fils de Lily." Il traça les lignes de la liste avec son doigt. "C'était mauvais?" Il parlait si doucement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comprit ce qu'il demandait que parce qu'il se tenait directement devant le Maître des Potions.

"Je ne sais pas encore. Dommages importants dus à la malnutrition, quelques fractures osseuses mal cicatrisées. Au mieux, c'était de la négligence et de l'intimidation. Mais je pense que c'était plus." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. "Prépare ces potions. Et après cela, tu pourras de nouveau prétendre faire partie de la famille."

Debout, la liste toujours dans sa main, Severus s'inclina et se prépara à partir, atteignant la porte en entendant son Seigneur se parler à lui même. "Répéter ses erreurs une troisième fois. Et je pensais qu'il avait enfin appris ..."

Avec beaucoup de choses à penser et une décision finalement prise, Severus partit pour le Manoir Malfoy. Le laboratoire de potions était à la hauteur de ses critères, et il avait besoin d'un ami pour parler.

oooOOooo

Marvolo sortit du Hall des Archives, ses poches remplies de dossiers réduits sur tous les votes que le Régent des Potter avait faits, alors que Madame Amelia Bones descendait le couloir des ascenseurs jusqu'à lui.

Mettant son sourire le plus charmant sur son visage, même s'il n'avait pas envie de sourire après ce qu'il avait appris le matin même, il la salua. "Madame Bones! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, Lord Serpentard." Elle essaya de garder son visage vide d'expressions et poli, mais ses yeux trahissaient son dégoût. "Je voulais vous demander si vous seriez prêt à témoigner dans un procès pour Sirius Black. Même si vous n'êtes plus qui vous étiez," Marvolo dut contrôler un rire à cela, elle n'approuvait clairement pas le fait il ait été disculpé de tous ses crimes passés. "Je suis certain que vous gardez suffisamment de souvenirs de cette époque pour aider à éclaircir la situation."

C'était quelque chose qu'il admirait chez Amelia Bones, respectant toujours ses principes, malgré les circonstances. Et comme elle travaillait dans les limites des lois, il était raisonnablement sûr de pouvoir prédire ses mouvements et les utiliser. Et comme elle était consciente du fait qu'elle serait jouée, il pouvait l'admirer malgré ses contraintes auto-imposées.

"Oui, je suis prêt à contribuer à l'effort pour que justice soit rendue. Envoyez-moi simplement la date et l'heure, et je serai là."

Elle renifla. "Je suis sûr que vous le serez, Lord Serpentard." Secouant la tête, elle le laissa debout au milieu du couloir.

Marvolo sourit d'un vrai sourire. La vie était tellement meilleure maintenant qu'il était redevenu sain d'esprit. C'était amusant, et peut-être pourrait-il réellement avoir un impact sur les problèmes qu'il avait repéré.

Sur le chemin du retour dans le hall d'entrée, où il prévoyait de transplaner jusqu'à la Maison Nott pour le rendez-vous que son fils et lui avaient avec le tailleur, il tomba sur une sorcière portant des robes roses très laides. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent devant ce ..._rose_ ... de son apparence. Benjamin lui avait parlé de la sous-secrétaire du ministre, Dolores Ombrage, mais son imagination n'était manifestement pas assez vive pour évoquer une image même proche de la réalité. Et cette personne était une telle force avec laquelle il fallait compter? Il ne pouvait presque pas y croire. Eh bien, dans une semaine, il y aurait une session du Magenmagot, la première à laquelle il assisterait dans sa fonction de Lord Serpentard. Et en cela, il la rencontrerait pour la première fois. Il était sûr que ça allait être amusant.

oooOOooo

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry était assis sur son lit dans la chambre d'amis où il séjournait. Il portait de beaux vêtements neufs. Une chemise en soie, un pantalon de laine fine et des robes en lin. Tous dans des couleurs qu'il avait choisi.

Ça avait été un moment surréaliste cet après-midi là. Il n'avait vu Voldemort que dans ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussettes, mesurés pour ajuster ses nouvelles robes, chemises et pantalons.

Ils avaient tous deux maintenant une garde-robe complète de vêtements cousus en soie, en laine et en lin les plus fins. Surtout des vêtements adaptés à l'été, comme Voldemort l'avait souligné, il y avait beaucoup de temps pour obtenir des vêtements plus chauds, et '_Henry_' allait peut être avoir une poussée de croissance.

Comme il détestait ça quand le meurtrier de ses parents l'appelait par ce nom! Il réussit à peine à garder son sang-froid. Il priait pour qu'il soit bientôt sauvé, sinon il serait trop tard.

Il essaya aussi de détester les vêtements, car il détestait l'homme payant le tailleur qui les confectionnait pour lui, avec l'uniforme de Quidditch, les nouvelles robes avec les armoiries Potter, les nouvelles chaussures en cuir brillant. Et il aurait peut-être pu le faire, mais le fait était qu'il y avait aussi des jeans moldus et des t-shirts et des baskets. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Voldemort, de toutes les personnes, lui obtiendrait des vêtements qu'il voudrait réellement porter.

Il n'était pas autorisé à porter des vêtements moldus pour le dîner ou lorsqu'il était dans le monde sorcier, mais il les avait.

Non, mais c'était une plaisanterie? Il détestait être dans cette position. Bien traité par son ennemi mortel. Laissé dans le noir et ignorant par l'homme qui devait être son allié.

Il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, une garde-robe pleine de beaux vêtements qui n'étaient pas ses robes d'école. Un guérisseur l'avait ausculté, et personne ne s'était moqué des choses que l'homme avait remarqué. Harry était à peu près sûr que Voldemort avait réellement compris en quoi consistaient ses problèmes de santé, et il s'était attendu à être ridiculisé sans pitié. Mais ça ne s'était pas produit.

Regardant le tas de dossiers, tout sur la façon dont Dumbledore avait voté pour son siège - le siège de Harry - du Magenmagot, et les lois qui avaient été votées, Harry tenta de comprendre ses sentiments. Voldemort les avait obtenus pour lui, afin qu'il puisse voir par lui-même s'il voulait que le directeur reste le régent Potter. Et pour qu'il puisse apprendre ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il y avait aussi deux autres livres sur le bureau à côté de l'énorme pile de parchemin. Un sur la méditation - un livre moldu sur la méditation, rien de moins - et un sur la structure du ministère et du Magenmagot, et comment ils étaient censés travailler ensemble pour protéger et gouverner la partie magique de la Grande-Bretagne.

Il était maintenant avec Voldemort depuis un peu plus d'une journée. Il apprenait tant de choses sur lui-même et sa position, les devoirs qu'il aurait dû connaître depuis qu'il pouvait marcher. Et pendant toutes les années où il avait été à Poudlard et en contact avec les Weasley et Dumbledore, personne ne lui avait parlé de ces choses, pas même en passant.

Il était évident que Voldemort avait des arrières-pensées pour donner à Harry des connaissances, des vêtements et des leçons, qu'il vérifiait sa santé, était intéressé par son travail scolaire. S'il ne tenait pas compte du fait que l'homme avait tué ses parents et était un monstre, il pourrait être classé comme un parent décent.

Harry enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et éclata d'un rire désespéré, les larmes commençant à couler. Les Dursley l'avaient rendu fou. Ils devaient l'avoir fait. Sinon, comment pouvait-il penser même un tant soit peu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort pouvait être un parent décent?

Il se sentait totalement perdu, détaché de tout ce qu'il pensait savoir, pris dans un vide entre ce qu'il pensait être juste et ce qu'il savait être faux. Il semblait qu'il y avait beaucoup de gris dans le monde, et pas vraiment de blanc et de noir.

Il serait difficile de rester loin du filet que Voldemort avait si habilement mis en place pour qu'Harry soit pris au piège. Mais il devait essayer. Il devait apprendre ce qu'il pouvait, maintenant qu'il savait qu'un jour il serait Lord Potter. Et le voilà qui s'était vu offrir l'opportunité d'apprendre. Il le prendrait et apprendrait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. En espérant que Sirius serait en mesure de le libérer et de l'accueillir.

Harry voulait être son propre chemin. Connaître et apprendre. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faudrait pour obtenir ce qu'il il était à peu près sûr que ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort ne voudraient qu'il soit libre. Le seul espoir qu'il lui restait était que Sirius l'aiderait sur son chemin vers l'indépendance.

Cette nuit-là, Harry pleura pour dormir, plein de frustration face à sa situation, plein de colère et de désespoir.

oooOOooo

**N/A: Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette dernière fait, je ne voulais pas écrire ça si tôt, mais Harry ne me laissait pas écrire quelque chose de différent. Eh bien, c'est son histoire en quelque sorte, alors il doit décider de ce qui va se passer.**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit que vous aimez mon Harry plus sensible, mais il y avait aussi ceux qui déclaraient qu'aucun adolescent ne serait aussi calme à ce sujet. Je suis conscient de cela, mon Harry n'est pas l'adolescent émotionnel et de mauvaise humeur est un survivant et peut garder son sang-froid, car il l'a appris à la dure avec les Dursley. Là, il a trouvé des moyens de les attaquer, d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait aussi quand garder la tête baissée. Maintenant, il est dans un environnement totalement nouveau et prend son temps pour se faire une idée, pour apprendre son chemin.**

**Il restera très probablement raisonnable, pour la plupart. Si vous ne pensez pas pouvoir supporter un Harry qui réfléchit et réagit surtout avec prudence, ce ne sera probablement pas une histoire pour vous.**

oooOOooo

**Reponse au Review :**

**Harry-Sterek-1968** : Je suis entrain de pleurer de joie merci ça fait du bien ! Et moi je fais ça j'ai 3 page ouvert en permanence le texte original, Google trad et Reverso comme ça j'ai le choix. Et ouhai un gros travail personnel car 1 première lecture avec modification, 2/3 relecture, envoie la correction puis rerelecture après ça.  
Merci merci merci ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur je crois que je lirai ton commentaire dès que j'aurai une baisse de motivation !

**tenshi-no-yoru** : Moi, je suis totalement hilare a chaque fois que je pense comment Marvolo/Voldemort à une dent ultra sucré. Je le vois tellement être surpris par Harry en pleine nuit un donuts dans les bouche et un tas d'autres cochonneries sucré plein les bras.  
Je te laisse avec cette images amusante en tête.

oooOOooo

_Corrigé par la merveilleuse, la génialissime Amegonys!_


	10. Ancêtres

N/T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est **Benefits of old laws** et est écrit par **ulktante**. Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traduction, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe.

Je suis désole d'avoir été absente c'est derniers temps, j'ai une santé très instable malheureusement mais j'essaierai quand même de posté régulièrement

oooOOooo

**Ancêtres**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une nouvelle détermination. Il allait saisir cette occasion et apprendre autant qu'il le pouvait tant qu'il devait rester dans le camp ennemi. Avec cette pensée, il se dirigea vers sa propre salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et faire un brin de toilette avant de s'habiller.

En ressortant, une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva une pile de lettres sur son bureau. Curieux, il s'approcha, seulement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

Les lettres provenaient de presque tous ceux qu'il connaissait. La lettre d'Hermione était la plus épaisse, il y avait des lettres de Ron, des jumeaux, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, M. et Mme Weasley ... mais aucune du directeur. Heureux que ses amis aient écrit, de ne pas avoir été oublié, Harry s'en détourna pour s'habiller en premier.

Il ouvrit la porte de la garde-robe marcha dedans - un concept qui le surprenait - et regarda la sélection de robes, chemises et pantalons qu'il devait maintenant choisir. Errant entre les étagères, Harry laissa ses doigts traîner sur le tissu doux. Enfin, il se contenta d'un simple pantalon gris foncé, presque noir, de chaussettes noires, d'une chemise blanc cassé et d'une paire de chaussures en cuir noir confortables. Il irait au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui et - il grinça des dents en l'admettant - en tant qu'héritier de la Noble Maison Potter, il avait besoin de projeter une certaine image. Alors qu'il s'approchait des robes alignées sur leurs cintres, il passa brièvement ses doigts sur la fine soie de ses deux robes formelles.

L'une avait été réalisée dans différentes nuances de vert, une base vert moyen avec des ornements et des broderies réalisés dans des tons plus clairs et plus foncés le long des ourlets et des coutures. Seules les armoiries de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison Serpentard étaient réalisées dans un fin fil d'argent. Juste à côté, il y avait une robe tout aussi chic faite dans un rouge brunâtre foncé avec des broderies rappelant des flammes. Ici, les armoiries étaient faites en or. Le tailleur avait encore du mal à trouver un moyen de combiner les couleurs familiales des deux familles dont il était l'héritier, sans que cela ressemble à une décoration de Noël.

Voldemort avait expliqué la veille qu'Harry porterait l'une des trois robes, selon l'occasion et le rôle qu'il devrait jouer.

C'était un peu trop à intégrer, mais Harry aimait avoir une robe à porter pour représenter la famille Potter. Faisant un pas de plus vers les robes de tous les jours, Harry en choisit une avec des manches larges, qui n'avait que des boutons sur la poitrine, mais qui était autrement ouverte, dans un bleu caraïbes profond et vibrant. Le tailleur avait littéralement passé des heures à porter des échantillons de tissu de couleurs différentes au visage d'Harry pour trouver ceux qui lui convenaient le mieux.

Sortant de la garde-robe, maintenant entièrement habillée et avec les lunettes à monture métallique dorée sur le nez, il se dirigea vers le bureau, s'assit et ouvrit la première lettre du haut, brisant le sceau.

Hermione lui parlait de ses recherches dans la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de le faire revenir. Elle divagua sur les dons des familles magiques et à quel point tout cela était fascinant. Harry pouvait deviner qu'elle avait écrit la lettre à la hâte. Normalement, elles étaient plus structurées que la lettre qu'il tenait actuellement entre ses mains. Le fait qu'il aurait des leçons sur différents sujets lui convenait parfaitement, et elle l'encourageait à garder les yeux ouverts et à apprendre.

La lettre de Ron, la suivante sur la pile, était beaucoup plus courte. Il promettait une sorte de mission de sauvetage, comme celle qu'ils avaient lancée l'été après la première année, et il s'était perdu en essayant de trouver un substitut pour la voiture volante. Il lui dit aussi de profiter de l'occasion pour essayer d'espionner l'ennemi, voire d'essayer de saboter leur plans.

La lettre des jumeaux était écrite par deux mains différentes. Ils l'avaient écrit à tour de rôle, apportant un sourire au visage d'Harry. Ils lui parlaient des plans de leur entreprise de farces et attrapes, qu'ils avaient commencé à chercher un magasin et se développaient un peu pendant les vacances, chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient à détourner l'attention de leur mère. Ils ont même demandaient si Harry pensait qu'il pourrait utiliser son 'in' (N/T : sa popularité/ sa réputation) auprès des les Serpentards, pour leur ouvrir un nouveau marché pour leurs produits. Ils concluaient sur la promesse de trouver un moyen de le récupérer et une phrase indiquant qu'ils s'abstiendraient de relayer les ordres de leur mère, de garder la tête baissée et de ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

Sirius promettait de rester en contact et de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ramener Harry à la maison. Eh bien, pas en faisant des choses illégales, car il était certain qu'Harry lui botterait le cul s'il se faisait renvoyer à Azkaban.

La lettre de Ginny était trop sentimentale pour être lue, et l'encre était tachée à des endroits où il semblait que des gouttes étaient tombées sur le parchemin. Un peu mal à l'aise avec ce signe que la jeune sœur de Ron avait toujours le béguin pour lui, il mit rapidement cette lettre de côté.

Remus n'avait pas beaucoup écrit et lui avait surtout conseillé de ne pas perdre la tête.

La lettre des parents de Ron était essentiellement un avertissement de ne rien faire de stupide, comme fuir, et de recueillir des informations, de les envoyer dans une lettre, afin qu'ils puissent trouver un moyen d'annuler l'adoption.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il y avait beaucoup d'indices qu'il devrait rassembler comme informations pour les transmettre à l'Ordre. Haussant les épaules et le prenant comme une coïncidence, Harry se leva et quitta sa chambre pour aller déjeuner.

Dans le couloir, il rencontra Théodore, qui quittait sa chambre au même moment. Alors que l'autre garçon se retournait et voyait Harry, il sourit poliment, fit une petite révérence et salua, "Bonjour, Héritier Serpentard-Potter."

Harry grogna et lança à Theodore un regard noir. "Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?" Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

"Oui, ça l'est. Vous **_êtes_** l'héritier de deux maisons nobles, et l'une d'elles est une Ancienne et Noble maison. Et je ne suis que l'héritier de la Maison Nott, rien de Noble. Il y a donc des règles que nous devons tous les deux suivre. "

"Merveilleux!" Dit Harry avec émotion et sarcasme. "Et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour changer cela? Attend ! " Harry se tourna pour faire face à l'autre adolescent. "J'ai toujours été l'héritier de la Noble Maison Potter. Personne ne m'a jamais adressé la parole en tant qu'héritier à l'école. "

S'arrêtant, Théodore se tourna pour faire face à Harry. "Oui, les règles à l'école sont différentes. Ce n'est pas aussi strict. Mais pour le moment, vous êtes un invité ici dans la Maison Nott, et donc toutes les règles s'appliquent. "

Avec un souffle exaspéré, Harry recommença à marcher. "Et nous ne pouvons rien y faire? Je deviendrai fou si cela continue pour le reste de l'été. "

En riant, Théodore le rattrapa. "Eh bien, vous pourriez me permettre de vous appeler par votre prénom. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Et à d'autre occasion, la formulation officielle sera encore celle à utiliser. "

Ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers. "Oh, quel enfer!" Harry évalua ses options. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être appelé l'héritier Serpentard-Potter pendant tout le temps qu'il resterait ici. Voulait-il qu'un Serpentard, l'une des personnes qui l'avait nargué et intimidé par le passé, l'appelle Harry? Avec dégoût, il se rendit compte que le changement de nom qu'il n'avait pas demandé maintenant pouvait être utile. Il pourrait permettre à Théodore de l'appeler Henry, ou de vivre avec le nom d'Héritier Serpentard-Potter tout le temps. Se souvenant du bel après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à voler sur leurs balais et à se battre l'un contre l'autre, il jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard devant lui. Soupirant, Harry passa sa main sur son front. Il se calma et offrit d'un ton poli: "Je serais heureux si tu m'appelais Henry."

Tendant la main, Théodore répondit: "Et tu devrais m'appeler Théodore alors." Ils se serrèrent la main et se dirigèrent vers le couloir et la salle à manger.

La vie d'Harry avait pris une direction surréaliste, il se demanda si elle redeviendrait normal un jour.

Assis à la table du petit déjeuner, après avoir salué les sorciers adultes qui lisaient déjà le journal, Harry accepta une section de la Gazette, car lire semblait mieux que de regarder les autres pendant qu'ils lisaient.

Il obtint la partie avec les annonces et les avis. Il les survola, s'arrêtant parfois pour en regarder certaines de plus près. Il y avait des sorcières qui proposaient d'échanger les éditions de Sorcière Hebdo, des offres de petits chiots ou des chatons fléreurs, une mère d'un garçon de cinq ans cherchait d'autres personne qui seraient disposées à se joindre à elle pour former une sorte d'école de quartier pour enseigner aux enfants la lecture, l'écriture et les mathématiques. Harry s'était toujours demandé comment les enfants des familles sorcières apprenaient les bases. Maintenant, il connaissait deux façons: embaucher des enseignants si vous étiez riche ou le faire soi même s'il n'y avait pas d'argent à gaspiller. Mais l'enseignement à domicile était apparemment la voie que tout le monde empruntaient.

Prenant une bouchée de son toast avec des œufs brouillés, il lut certaines des offres d'emploi. Le Magicobus cherchait un deuxième conducteur pour couvrir la moitié des quarts de travail, et il semblait que le professeur Dumbledore était toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry s'étouffa presque avec son thé lorsqu'il tomba sur une offre d'emploi publiée par Lord Serpentard. Elle disait:

_Tuteur pour l'histoire de la magie nécessaire. Préparation __BUSE__. Un étudiant, plusieurs heures par semaine, pouvant se poursuivre après le début du trimestre. Commençant le plus tôt possible. Expérience en enseignement et __ASPIC__ en histoire requis. Prix négociable._

Abasourdi, Harry laissa tomber le papier sur la table et posa sa tasse. Les autres levèrent également les yeux de leur lecture. Rougissant, Harry réalisa qu'ils avaient entendu sa réaction à l'offre d'emploi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Henry?" Demanda Voldemort "Tu vas bien?"

Prenant une profonde inspiration et toussant un peu plus, Harry secoua la tête. "Je vais bien. Juste surpris. Vous avez placé une offre d'emploi dans la Gazette du Sorcier, monsieur? Pourquoi seulement pour l'Histoire? Avez-vous déjà obtenu une réponse concenant mes notes?" Il se sentait pris par surprise. Avait-il vraiment seulement besoin de tutorat pour l'histoire? Cela ne me semblait pas correct. Et pas assez de temps c'était passé pour que le rapport des professeur sur ses notes lui est été remis, n'est-ce pas ?

Levant un sourcil et pliant le journal, Voldemort se tourna légèrement sur sa chaise pour faire face à Harry plus directement. "Non, je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse. Mais tu as dit que l'histoire et les potions sont tes pires matières. Il semble donc prudent de te proposer des cours particuliers, quelles que soient tes notes réelles. "

Toujours l'air confus, Harry était en conflit avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait poser la question qui le tracassait, et décida qu'il le ferait. Voldemort semblait déterminé à ce qu'il ait une bonne éducation, donc les questions concernant le tutorat devraient être plutôt sûres. "Alors pourquoi ne chercher qu'un tuteur pour m'enseigner l'Histoire?" Mais avant même que Voldemort ne puisse répondre à cela, la réalisation se fit pour Harry et un regard d'horreur remplaça la confusion.

"Comme tu t'en es rendu compte, j'ai déjà un tuteur pour les potions à portée de main. Et," dit-il en réponse à la pâleur d'Harry à la seconde près, "ça ferait bien d'avoir une relation de travail cordiale avec ton professeur de potions une fois que tu seras de retour à Poudlard." Un sourire narquois apparut sur le beau visage de Voldemort, provoquant un frissonnement le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. "Je pense que Severus sera suffisamment motivé pour faire mieux t'enseigner qu'auparavant." Prenant sa serviette, pour essuyer sa bouche, Voldemort étudia Harry et ajouta finalement, "Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, même après avoir essayé de faire en sort que ça marche, je te trouverais un autre tuteur. "

En réfléchissant à cela, Harry arriva à la conclusion que ce n'était peut-être pas le pire résultat possible. Snape pourrait être un lien avec Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir proches les uns des autres, le professeur de potions avait sauvé la vie d'Harry dans le passé, et ses conseils, avant qu'Harry ne soit amené au ministère pour être remis à l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer, s'étaient avérés précieux. Il frissonna à l'idée de savoir exactement comment Voldemort ferait en sorte que Rogue soit motivé. Il devrait probablement faire un réel effort pour épargner la torture au professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard s'ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble.

Décidant de ne pas risquer d'aller trop loin trop tôt, Harry hocha simplement la tête et dit "Oui, monsieur", et reprit son petit déjeuner.

oooOOooo

Cela faisait une journée entière depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Square Grimmaurd avec M. Weasley, et les esprits des personnes présentes étaient en conséquence déprimés.

En mangeant leur petit déjeuner, les Weasley, Hermione, Sirius et Remus ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Des plats étaient échangés entre les personnes assises à la table, la pièce remplie de l'odeur du pain frais, du café, des saucisses frites et du bacon.

Les jumeaux étaient penchés sur la Gazette du Sorcier à la recherche d'annonces de magasins à louer. Ils voulaient savoir combien d'argent ils devraient mettre de côté pour la location d'un lieu afin d'y installer leur boutique dedans. Et puis Fred repéra une offre d'emploi qui retint son attention. Le signalant à son frère, ils la lurent tous les deux attentivement encore une fois avant de s'adresser à leur ancien professeur de défense qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Professeur Lupin, monsieur!"

"Toujours à la recherche d'un emploi?"

"Nous avons peut-être trouvé l'opportunité pour vous!"

Souriant malgré l'humeur sombre, le loup-garou répondit: "Je ne suis plus professeur, alors appelez-moi Remus. Et vous savez tous les deux que je cherche un travail. Mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un embauchera un loup-garou. "

"Nous pensons que ce ..." "... ne sera probablement pas un problème avec cette ..." "offre d'emploi."

Fred charma la page avec l'offre d'emploi pour voler comme un oiseau vers Remus Lupin confus et curieux. Attrapant l'oiseau en papier des airs, Remus commença à lire, tandis que Molly Weasley regardait ses fils. Elle n'approuvait pas le chemin de carrière qu'ils avaient choisi et le précisait chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, allant même jusqu'à inventer une situation propice si aucune ne se présentait.

Sirius regardait son ami et les jumeaux, qui avaient l'air vraiment excité par la publicité qu'ils avaient trouvée, essayant de comprendre ce qui était si spécial à ce sujet. Sa patience assez faible perdue, il se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Et après l'avoir lue une fois, il recommença du début. "C'est une occasion", déclara Sirius. Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que le dernier des maraudeurs ne s'en rende compte et commence à planifier.

En fin de compte, Remus et Sirius décidèrent que Remus demanderait à être le tuteur d'histoire d'Harry. Comme ils étaient à peu près sûrs que Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas celui qui engageait un tuteur pour lui-même. Même si Fred ou George leur rappelait qu'il devait en fait reprendre ses BUSEs et ASPICs, faisant rire tout le monde.

Molly n'était pas contente que Sirius prenne une décision sans consulter d'abord le directeur, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher les deux hommes, alors Remus s'assit, rédigeant une candidature pour le poste de professeur d'histoire.

oooOOooo

Marvolo était assis sur sa chaise dans le bureau de la Maison Nott. Severus se tenait en face de lui, projetant son calme. Mais Marvolo était sûr que ce n'était qu'un mince masque cachant un maelström d'émotions contradictoires et de peur.

En ce moment, il attendait que son fils descende. Il avait envoyé Henry dans sa chambre pour essayer d'apprivoiser ses cheveux. Il fut à peine capable de contenir un sourire narquois en voyant le garçon rouler des yeux à cet ordre. Mais le garçon avait probablement raison, apprivoiser cette tignasse pourrait s'avérer impossible.

Entre le maître des potions et son seigneur se trouvait une caisse contenant des dizaines de petites fioles remplies des différentes potions qu'Henry devait prendre pour se remettre des dommages que lui avaient causé ceux qu'on appelait si généreusement sa famille. Severus avait probablement passé une nuit blanche pour réussir à toutes les préparer et qu'elles soient prêtes à être prises aujourd'hui pendant le petit déjeuner.

"Je t'ai demandé de rester, pour discuter de deux points avec toi." A ces mots, Marvolo retint toute l'attention de l'autre sorcier. "Tout d'abord, je veux que tu enseignes les Potions à mon fils. Je suis certain qu'il sera motivé pour étudier dur, et tu devrais pouvoir aussi laisser cette vieille rancune dans le passé." Il ajouta avec un sourire narquois, "Maintenant que vous n'avez plus à faire semblant de haïr le garçon. Et avec le directeur, tu pourras prétendre être gentil en prétextant la volonté de changer. " Il avait pensé à appeler son nouveau fils 'le fils de Lily' mais avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Cela aurait été un coup cruel, et il essayait de remettre Severus fermement de son côté, donc pas de coups bas pendant un moment. Il vit Severus déglutir. "Et assure-toi de commencer par les bases. Il semble que le vieil fouineur ait veillé à ce qu'Henry ne soit absolument pas préparé."

"Oui mon Seigneur."

Récupérant la petite fiole de potion qu'il s'avait préparée et mis dans un tiroir fortement protégé du bureau, Marvolo fixa son espion le plus efficace avec un regard spéculatif. "Nous devons trouver un moment pour cela. Quand peux-tu manquer une journée sans que Dumbledore ne se méfie?"

Le Maître des Potions regarda le flacon avec un peu de peur dans les yeux, puis reporta son regard sur Marvolo. "Il ne soupçonnera rien, même si je dois disparaître pendant plus d'une journée. Il sait que vous avez une tâche pour moi qui va se produire et que vous ferez plus souvent appel à moi maintenant. J'ai dit clairement que je ne pourrai pas toujours l'informer de mon absence."

Marvolo nota le calme artificiel mais ne commenta pas. " Viens après le dîner ce soir, vous pouvez tu pourras rester ici pendant la journée et dormir aussi ici. Après cela, j'ai quelque autres tâches… ardues pour toi."

À ce moment, on frappa à la porte, et Henry franchit la porte après que Marvolo l'ait ouverte d'un geste de la main, tout en déposant le flacon dans sa cachette. C'était excitant de pouvoir à nouveau exercer sa magie si facilement.

Le regard du garçon tomba aussitôt sur son professeur de potions, et il se raidit en entrant pour se tenir devant les deux hommes. "Je suis prêt, monsieur."

Évaluant cette déclaration, Marvolo regarda son fils et nota qu'il était soigneusement habillé mais ses cheveux ressemblaient toujours à un nid d'oiseau. "As-tu déjà pensé a essayé de faire pousser tes cheveux?" Le garçon secoua la tête. Marvolo haussa un sourcil et lança un regard pointu à l'adolescent, attendant qu'il se rattrape. Finalement, le garçon réalisa quel était le problème et ajouta un "Non, monsieur".

"Peut-être que tu devrais essayer. Les cheveux plus longs pourraient être plus faciles à gérer. Penses-y."

Laissant de côté le sujet de la malédiction de la famille Potter – avoir des cheveux incontrôlables -, Marvolo s'adressa aux deux autres sorciers avec un petit discours qu'il avait préparé. "À partir du moment où nous nous serons installés dans notre propre maison, vous commencerez tous les deux à travailler ensemble. Tu, " se tourna-t-il vers son fils adoptif, "feras de ton mieux pour être respectueux et apprendre de ton tuteur. Et tu, »se tourna-t-il vers le professeur de potions, "commenceras à enseigner à mon fils du mieux que tu peux et avec patience. Est-ce clair?"

Un "Oui, monsieur" maussade et un "Oui, mon Seigneur" respectueux furent ses réponses. "Bien." Il se leva et ajusta sa robe, lançant un petit charme sans baguette pour se débarrasser des plis qui se formaient si facilement sur les vêtements en lin. "Je te verrai dans la soirée, Severus. Viens, Henry, bois tes potions, nous devons y aller, tu ne veux pas être en retard à ta première leçon de runes anciennes qui a lieu cet après-midi. "

Prenant le premier de la rangée de petits flacons, Henry fit une grimace au goût après avoir avalé toutes les potions.

Ils quittèrent le bureau, Severus pour rester le reste de la journée au Manoir Malfoy, Marvolo et Henry pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

oooOOooo

Alors que Lucius entrait dans son bureau, peu de temps après un long et agréable petit-déjeuner, il trouva son ami assis sur la causeuse devant la cheminée, serrant ses mains et fixant le foyer froid.

Déterminé à alléger l'ambiance, il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de la causeuse et dit d'un ton taquin: "Narcissa est ravie à la perspective de t'aider à trouver une épouse. Elle est actuellement au paradis des marieurs. "

Lucius fut décontenancé, quand la seule réponse de Severus à ses taquineries fut un regard fatigué sous son rideau de cheveux noirs et soyeux. Soupirant, il laissa les taquineries de côté et chercha les mots pour amener son ami à partager ce qui le troublait tant. "Qu'est-ce qui te dérange donc, Severus? Ne portes pas tous ces soucis seuls. Tu te souviens que nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas?" Lucius commença à s'inquiéter alors que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs laissait sa tête s'enfoncer dans ses mains. Quel était le problème? Severus était-il en danger face à leur Seigneur à cause de la situation avec Dumbledore ?

Heureusement, Severus n'était pas disposé à le laisser souffrir trop longtemps, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. Même si le blond ne comprenait pas où il allait au début. « Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai été choisi pour espionner Dumbledore il y a toutes ces années?"

"Parce que tu es un excellent Maître des Potions et qu'il y avait une place libre en tant que professeur de potions parmi le personnel de Poudlard?" Proposa Lucius.

"En partie," acquiesça Severus. "Mais la vraie raison était que mes compétences en Occlumencie sont si bonnes que je peux garder le directeur hors de ma tête et même lui mentir sans être soupçonné. "

Severus se tut de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'impatiente et demande, "Eh bien?"

"C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore me croit être son espion dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Le Maître des Potions redevint silencieux, et Lucius essaya de démêler les indices laissés par son ami. "Tu essaye de me dire que Dumbledore croit que tu es capable de mentir à notre Seigneur?"

Acquiesçant de la tête, Severus expliqua: "Non seulement il croit, mais il sait. Je peux leur mentir à tous les deux." Se penchant en avant, posant ses bras sur ses genoux, il laissa ses cheveux tomber pour couvrir son visage, fixant le tapis tissé à la main sous ses pieds.

Et Lucius comprit. Si son ami pouvait mentir à leur Seigneur, l'homme ne pouvait pas être certain que Severus lui était toujours fidèle. C'était certainement une raison pour être si sombre. "Y a-t-il un moyen… " Lucius s'interrompit, ne sachant même pas comment demander ce qu'il pensait. Il soupçonnait depuis un certain temps maintenant que Severus avait perdu sa loyauté à la fin de la dernière guerre. Et comment pouvait-il le blâmer, car il était évident que leur Seigneur avait perdu une partie de sa raison à ce moment-là? Mais parler de ça à haute voix n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose à faire.

Severus prit le sens le plus acceptable et répondit à une autre question non posée. "Il y a une potion qui force un Occlumens à abaisser toutes ses protections." L'homme aux cheveux noirs frissonna.

Prenant cela comme une confirmation que son ami était toujours fidèle et prêt à le prouver, Lucius demanda simplement, "Quand?"

"Ce soir après le dîner." Severus se pencha en arrière et laissa sa tête se poser sur le dossier de la causeuse, fermant les yeux. Il était évident que son ami était bouleversé à ce sujet, mais pas vraiment pourquoi il était si énervé. Espérant que c'était uniquement parce que Severus n'aimait pas que quelqu'un en sache beaucoup sur lui, et non son désir de cacher quelque chose de crucial à leur Seigneur, Lucius décida qu'il était temps de distraire son ami et de faire avancer un autre sujet inquiétant. "Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose d'autre." Severus leva les yeux, levant un sourcil interrogateur. "Narcissa attend dans le salon familial, elle veut planifier des événements sociaux."

Severus grogna, une Narcissa entremetteuse avait été son cauchemar il y a quelques années.

"Maintenant, maintenant, mon ami. Tu as entendu les ordres aussi bien que moi. Veux-tu trouver ta propre épouse, ou veux-tu que notre Seigneur la trouve pour toi?"

Ce levant, Severus répondit avec une mauvaise tentative d'humour, "Après ce soir, il pourrait être la personne la plus apte à choisir pour moi."

En riant, Lucius conduisit son ami hors du bureau et au salon. Mieux valait le garder occupé jusqu'au soir que de le laisser se vautrer dans sa misère.

oooOOooo

Après une courte visite chez l'opticien, Harry marchait aux côtés de Voldemort sur le Chemin de Traverse en direction de Gringotts.

Harry aimait ses nouvelles lunettes et avait été agréablement surpris quand Voldemort n'insista pas sur un style particulier, ou limitait le montant d'argent à dépenser. Le jeune sorcier avait donc pu parcourir à loisir la sélection disponible et sélectionner les lunettes qui lui plaisaient. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de vouloir prendre la potion pour corriger sa vue. Ce serait bien de ne plus avoir besoin de lunettes, mais le fait que la potion soit considérée comme sombre le dérangeait.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant les magasins des deux côtés de la ruelle, Harry était conscient qu'ils étaient dévisagés. Des sorcières et des sorciers venaient aux fenêtres des magasins, s'arrêtaient au milieu de la rue, se retournaient même pour passer devant eux une deuxième fois, pour les regarder et murmurer à leur sujet avec les personnes à côté d'eux.

Ils furent également suivis par deux sorciers qu'Harry avait vus pour la dernière fois cette nuit-là dans le cimetière. M. Goyle et M. Crabbe les avaient rencontrés à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, pour être leurs guetteurs et leurs gardes. Voldemort avait insisté, et Harry n'avait pas osé faire beaucoup d'histoires. Ils avaient tous les deux été assez polis, et après deux tentatives de sorciers enragés pour s'approcher d'eux, criant quelque chose à propos des nécromanciens et du mal réincarné, Harry était content que les deux sorciers soient là. S'il devait marcher à côté de Voldemort à travers le Chemin de Traverse, il ferait mieux d'avoir quelqu'un là-bas qui était disposé à le protéger. Il se sentait étrange en pensant cela, mais cela n'en était pas moins vrai.

Montant les escaliers menant à l'entrée de la banque, Harry se demanda ce que ce rendez-vous mettrait en lumière. Voldemort avait dit qu'ils devaient être liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, car personne en dehors de la famille Serpentard ne pouvait être un fourchelangue. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas d'accord. Il se souvenait bien du jour où Dumbledore lui avait dit que la nuit où Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer quand il était bébé, une partie du pouvoir du sorcier noir lui avait été transférée. L'adolescent n'avait pas dit cela à l'homme, pas sûr que ce soit quelque chose que le directeur voudrait que son ennemi sache.

Mais penser à leur rendez-vous ramena dans l'esprit d'Harry une question qu'il avait oubliée en voyant les sorciers les attendre une heure plus tôt. "Pourquoi devons-nous aller chez les gobelins pour faire ce test d'ascendance, monsieur?"

"Au cours d'une des première guerres gobelines, vers 845 je pense, un traité de paix a été conclu." Ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle et se mirent dans la file de l'un des comptoirs. "A cette époque, les gobelins se battaient pour ne pas être chassés par les sorciers afin d'être utilisés comme ingrédients de potions. Une partie d'entre eux est utilisée dans la potion nécessaire pour effectuer le test d'ascendance le plus efficace. Nous en connaissons d'autres, pour tester la paternité et qui étaient les grands-parents, mais pour obtenir tout un arbre généalogique, cette potion est nécessaire." Harry était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Voldemort passait en mode conférence et essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop excité à l'idée de se faire quelque chose expliquer quelque chose sans être grondé pour ne pas le savoir ou même pour avoir demandé. "Pour retrouver la paix, les sorciers de cette époque ont accepté de remettre toute connaissance de cette potion, ou de la détruire, en échange d'une promesse des gobelins qu'ils offriraient d'effectuer ce test pour les sorciers. Pour un bon prix, bien sûr." Harry acquiesça pour confirmer qu'il comprenait, et l'autre sorcier ajouta un peu plus d'explications. "On pense que c'est le début de cette banque, et l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les gobelins sont presque toujours impliqués dans les contrats de mariage, les testaments et d'autres questions où les liens familiaux sont importants."

Comme c'était maintenant à leur tour au comptoir, ils s'avancèrent et avec un bref signe de tête au gobelin derrière le comptoir, Voldemort déclara leurs intentions. "Je suis ici pour passer un test d'ascendance pour mon fils adoptif", dit-il en désignant Harry debout à ses côtés, "anciennement connu sous le nom de Harry James Potter. "

Avec beaucoup trop de dents dévoilées - était-ce un sourire ou un grognement? - le gobelin secoua une minuscule cloche, et un autre gobelin vint de quelque part dans leur dos. "Suivez Grookfangs, il effectuera le test."

Ils firent ce qui leur avait été demandé et ont été furent conduits dans un petit bureau avec un beau sol en marbre, des meubles en acajou coûteux et des armes d'apparence mortelle et des tentures murales martiales, représentant des scènes de bataille, comme décoration. Assis, Harry regarda avec un pressentiment inquiétant le gobelin sortir d'une petite armoire située sur le mur du fond, un parchemin étrangement décoloré et un poignard orné d'argent.

Posant les deux objets sur le bureau devant l'adolescent, le gobelin sourit/ricana à nouveau. "Vous devrez piquer un doigt ou faire une coupure sur votre paume et laisser au moins trois, mieux sept gouttes de sang tomber sur le parchemin. Rien de plus simple."

Harry était assez sûr que "_même un sorcier devrait être capable de le faire_" avait été sous-entendu, même s'il n'était pas prononcé à voix haute. Alors il prit le poignard, assez lourd pour une si petite arme, et tourna sa main gauche pour que la paume soit tournée vers le haut, rassemblant son courage.

Déplaçant la lame sur sa paume sans presque aucune pression - les armes fabriquées par des gobelins étaient tranchantes - Harry fit une coupure peu profonde, inclinant sa main pour que le sang puisse tomber sur le parchemin. Presque au moment où la première goutte tomba, éclaboussant de petites gouttelettes dans toutes les directions, l'écriture commença à sortir du parchemin. Tout commença par son nom, tel qu'il était maintenant, Henry James Serpentard-Potter, suivi des noms de son père et de sa mère. Les noms des parents de son père étaient faciles à lire, Charlus et Dorea Potter, Dorea étant née Black, mais les noms des parents de Lily n'étaient représentés que par des tâches. De là, l'arbre se ramifia, obtenant de plus en plus de branches. Seuls les parents d'une personne étaient montrés, pas de frères et sœurs, donc ce n'était pas un arbre généalogique complet, seulement les ancêtres directs d'Harry. Il pouvait voir que les Potter avaient épousés beaucoup d'autres familles,

Cela devint vraiment intéressant une fois que les noms du côté Evans de ses ancêtres commencèrent à être lisibles. Il y avait une Alana Gaunt qui avait épousé Lionel Evans il y a environ cinq générations. Son nom était à peine lisible, tout comme celui de son mari. Ses parents n'étaient que des tâches sans nom, mais quatre générations auparavant, il y avait un Malfoy qui avait épousé quelqu'un représenté également par une tâche sans nom.

Harry était fasciné par la lente croissance de son arbre généalogique. Il ne prêta pas attention à son environnement, ne remarquant presque pas que Voldemort lui prenait doucement la main et lançait un petit sort de guérison sur la coupure, la refermant. En suivant l'arbre des noms du côté de sa mère, il devint évident que les noms commençaient à apparaître des deux côtés, mais les Gaunts n'étaient présents que du côté de sa mère. De 'Gaunt', le nom changea pour 'Selvyn' puis pour 'Serpentard'. Alors qu'il atteignait des ancêtres sans nom de famille, la croissance s'arrêta et le parchemin était maintenant plusieurs fois plus grand qu'au début du processus.

Harry était encore trop impressionné pour réagir alors que Voldemort tapait sur l'arbre, directement auprès des parents d'Alana Gaunt. "Ils sont aussi sur mon arbre. Il semble que nous ayons trouvé la connexion. C'est vraiment curieux", murmura Voldemort, traçant l'arbre avec son index droit.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il semblait que sa mère n'était pas vraiment une sorcière née de moldus sans ancêtre sorcier, mais une sorcière issue d'une très vieille famille. Toujours hébété et vraiment confus, Harry fut conduit hors de la banque et ramené à l'endroit d'où ils allaient transplaner.

On ne pouvait plus le nier. Il était apparenté à Voldemort. L'homme qui avait tué ses parents était vraiment de la famille. Il avait du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle information choquante.

Marchant à côté de son fils adoptif, Voldemort était tout aussi stupéfait et silencieux.

oooOOooo

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Theisman04 :** Je suis contente que la traduction te plaise et que je ne sois pas la seul a utilisé cette technique de lecture!Merci pour ton offre des bêta mais j'en ai déjà une pour l'instant (tout les chapitres non pas encore été mise a jour avec sa version corrigée) , si jamais pour une raison x je dois me séparer d'elle je te recontacterai !

Merci pour vos review Mama-Milie, Azia et WilliamxGrell !

oooOOooo

_Corrigé par la merveilleuse, la génialissime Amegonys !_


	11. La chute des murs

N/T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est **Benefits of old laws** et est écrit par **ulktante**. Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traduction, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe.

Je suis désolé de cette absence au vu des événement actuelle, ma vie est chamboulée, moi qui suis déjà anxieuse de nature, je deviens paranoïaque… J'ai aussi en même temps commencé plein de projet personnel (sûrement pour essayer inconsciemment de me fixer sur autre chose), découvert de nouvelle chose (World of Potter _ ), j'ai rejoué à Animal Crossing New Leaf (La sortie de New Horizons m'a donné envie) j'ai terminé des sculptures et commencé d'autre, bref, j'ai mis de côté cette fanfic. Mais je tenais à vous prévenir, je ne compte absolument pas abandonner cette trad' même si je mets plusieurs années à le faire (j'aurais dû commencer par un truc beauuuuucoup plus petit T^T), et si vraiment, je n'arrivais pas à la terminais, je vous informerais et essaierai de trouver quelqu'un pour la reprendre.

Yo... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça, je déteste ce mot… Bref ce message ↑ date d'il y a plusieurs mois... Oui, j'avais fini ce chapitre, mais en ne l'avait pas mis en ligne...  
Sorry  
Je ne sais à vrai dire plus trop pourquoi, mais je tenais le préciser, car même s'il est toujours partiellement vrai, il y a quelque petit truc de change je suis beaucoup moins anxieuse par rapport au virus, World of Potter... Mouais bof, j'ai arrêté de jouer Animal Crossing, et arrêter la sculpture... Désolée pour ce roman que vous avez sûrement tous zappé

Musique/Artiste écouté : Pomme

oooOOooo

**La chute des murs**

Le déjeuner dans la Maison Nott avait été une affaire tranquille. Théodore et son père avaient échangé des regards, se demandant ce qui s'était passé, et avaient tenté de poursuivre la conversation. Le cas était cependant désespéré, car les deux invités semblaient être plongés dans leurs pensées.

Théodore et Harry étaient maintenant assis dans la salle de classe, écoutant M. Dorian, le tuteur que Lord Nott avait engagé pour les leçons de son fils. Harry avait d'abord craint d'avoir du mal à se concentrer après les révélations du matin. Mais le sujet était captivant et il se retrouva à étudier les premières runes avec intérêt. Après que M. Dorian eut énuméré toutes les applications possibles des runes, allant des barrières de protection et des objets enchantés de façon permanente, aux manteaux avec des charmes chauffants, l'adolescent se demandait pourquoi il avait laissé Ron le convaincre de suivre les cours les plus faciles avec lui.

Harry était heureux d'avoir l'occasion de changer de classe, d'abandonner la divination qui lui avait fait perdre son temps, et de prendre à la place l'étude des runes anciennes, qui lui semblait plus intéressante et qui lui serait sûrement plus utile un jour.

Outre l'utilité du changement de nom, la relation familiale découverte entre lui et Voldemort et le fait qu'on s'occupait de lui, au moins en ce qui concernait tous ses besoins matériels et de santé, il commençait à craindre qu'il en vienne à aimer les gens qui l'entouraient actuellement. Et cette seule pensée le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur d'aimer quelqu'un ? Théodore avait été assez gentil. Le guérisseur Greengrass avait été gentil - pour un guérisseur qui l'avait piqué - et avait accepté sa décision de ne pas utiliser le rituel. Lord Nott avait été gentil, même s'il était un Mangemort. Il était également le père de Théodore et vivait dans une maison joyeuse, ne correspondant pas à ce que les Gryffondors spéculaient sur les maisons des Serpentards. Peut-être devait-il essayer de voir ce qui était vraiment là, les actions des gens, et ne pas se contenter d'écouter les rumeurs et les préjugés rabâchés par tout le monde, pour privilégier la vérité.

Au bout d'une heure, la leçon était terminée, Harry reçut comme devoir un livre à lire et quelques runes à dessiner à plusieurs reprises pour les mémoriser, et Théodore reçut un texte plus long à traduire. Après le départ du professeur toujours souriant, Harry et Théodore restèrent un peu plus longtemps pour ranger la pièce.

Pendant qu'Harry essuyait le tableau noir et que Théodore balayait le sol des copeaux de bois résultant des exercices de sculpture qu'il avait fait pendant la leçon, l'adolescent plus âgé rassembla son courage et commença. "Henry, je voulais te demander quelque chose."

Regardant l'autre garçon par-dessus son épaule, Harry demanda d'un air prudent : "Et que veux-tu me demander ?

"Mon anniversaire est en plein milieu de nos examens de fin d'année. C'est pourquoi j'organise généralement une fête pendant l'été". Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se pencha sur le balai. "Cette fête aura lieu demain. Certains de mes amis vont venir, il y aura des choses à manger et nous jouerons au Quidditch". Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je veux que tu viennes aussi."

Harry se retourna, se trouvant maintenant face à l'autre adolescent. "Es-tu sérieux ?" Il avait l'air exaspéré. "Un après-midi entier seul avec les gens qui n'ont fait que me ridiculiser et me narguer ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rencontrer les autres".

Théodore ne bougea pas pendant un moment, réfléchissant. Harry le regardait fixement, les blessures du passé étant clairement visibles sur son visage. "Je sais que Draco a été assez méchant avoir toi," répondit Théodore. "Mais que t'ont fait les autres ? Daphné ? Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Harry remarqua que les gardes du corps de Malefoy et la fille Parkinson n'avaient pas été mentionnés, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de toute façon. "Et l'année dernière, c'était quoi ? L'incident avec ces badges ?" Tandis que Théodore se tenait là, regardant son invité sans comprendre, Harry élabora : "A bas Potter ?" Ça ne te dit rien" ? Il se retourna fâché, attaquant le tableau noir avec plus de ferveur qu'auparavant.

Comprenant enfin ce que le jeune homme voulait dire, Théodore eut un regard penaud. Et la gêne était évidente dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit : "Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment facile de refuser un badge donné à l'entrée de la salle commune quand tout le monde part pour le petit-déjeuner". Comme Harry semblait l'ignorer, il ajouta avec un peu de colère dans sa voix : "Dis-moi, quelle Maison encourages-tu pendant un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard ? Je vais te le dire : quelle que soit la maison contre laquelle nous jouons c'est celle-ci que tu encourages !" Il jeta le balai, qui atterrit avec fracas sur le sol. "Et ce n'est pas seulement pour le Quidditch. J'ai essayé de me lier d'amitié avec quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, pas besoin même d'essayer avec un Gryffondor. Et même s'ils ont dit que j'étais assez gentil, ils ne voulaient pas être vus avec moi. Ne voulant pas être vu avec un Serpentard".

Harry réalisa avec un sentiment de culpabilité que c'était vrai. Il avait supposé que cet arrangement ne durerait que pour l'été, et jamais cela ne lui avait traversé l'esprit qu'ils pourraient continuer l'amitié qu'ils avaient construit une fois de retour à Poudlard.

"Nous restons soudés quoi qu'il arrive, quand nous ne sommes pas dans notre salle commune. Nous ne pouvons pas espérer trouver des amis ailleurs, et nous ne pouvons pas risquer de paraîtres faibles et divisés. Donc, désolé si je suis apparu comme un tyran, ce n'était pas par choix".

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Tous deux était embarrassés par la perte de contrôle qu'ils avaient eu devant l'autre.

Harry rompit finalement le silence gênant. "Je suis désolé. Tu es gentil, je pense, et la plupart des mauvaises choses ont été commencées par Malefoy". Il se frotta la nuque. "J'aimerais rencontrer certains des autres". Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveux : "Mais si Malefoy devient trop pénible, je partirai. Est-ce que cela te convient ?" Voyant que Théodore avait encore les poings serrés et qu'il regardait le sol, il essaya de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées. "Tu vois, je suis totalement confus en ce moment. Trop de choses ont changé ces derniers jours. Tu as été gentil et serviable et... "Il sentait de la frustration monter, c'était beaucoup trop dur. "Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Loin de toutes rivalités qu'ont les Maisons entre elles. Mais je ne pense pas que Malefoy aidera les choses".

Prenant quelques grandes respirations, Théodore se tourna vers Harry. "Tu es mon invité, nous ne sommes pas à l'école, donc les règles sont différentes. Et si Draco est un crétin, tu peux aller dans ta chambre. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le sera. Les adultes seront là aussi, donc... je ne pense pas que lui ou les autres seront un problème".

Après cela, ils nettoyèrent le reste de la pièce ensemble et allèrent à la bibliothèque, Harry pour écrire des lettres à ses amis et lire ses livres, et Théodore pour travailler sur ses devoirs d'été. C'était un peu gênant, mais Harry avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient fait un grand pas pour apprendre à se connaître. Il devait juste donner une chance aux Serpentards, en particulier à ceux qui n'avaient jamais participé activement à l'intimidation.

ooOoooo

Théodore s'assit pour travailler sur son essai de potions. Il se sentait un peu fier, car il avait trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Henry sur ses convictions concernant les Serpentards. Il savait que le simple fait d'exposer les faits de manière claire et calme ne convaincrait pas le Gryffondor qu'il disait la vérité. Il avait donc laissé tomber son besoin de contrôle et fit ressortir ses émotions. Il semblait que cela ait fonctionné. Et cela avait fait du bien. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, mais de temps en temps, pour atteindre un objectif et évacuer la frustration de son système, c'était acceptable. Ainsi, le lendemain, il aurait l'occasion de se faire une place en tant qu'ami et conseiller de l'héritier du Lord Serpentard, devant les autres Serpentards.

Au début de l'été, son père lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre d'organiser sa fête d'anniversaire cette année. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans leur maison, cela n'aurait peut-être pas été possible. Considérant les complications possibles du séjour d'un homme un peu fou, il comprenait mais n'en était pas moins triste. Mais maintenant à présent que l'homme s'était montré sain d'esprit et de bonne compagnie, la fête aurait donc lieu. Théodore soupçonnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'avoir ordonné à son père d'organiser le rassemblement, afin qu'Henry ait l'occasion de rencontrer les autres. Non pas qu'il se plaignait, c'était mieux que de manquer la fête.

Il ouvrit le livre qu'il utilisait comme référence, plongea sa plume dans l'encre et commença à rédiger une ébauche de son essai.

oooOOoooo

Au même moment, Lord Serpentard et Lord Nott étaient assis dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée, avec une belle vue sur la roseraie à l'arrière de la maison.

Ils prenaient le thé, le bureau entre eux, Marvolo étant assis derrière comme si c'était le sien. Il avait vraiment besoin d'examiner les maisons qu'il avait maintenant à sa disposition, pour que lui et Henry puissent déménager, et qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'emprunter des bureaux d'études à ses disciples.

Benjamin le regardait avec curiosité lorsqu'il sorti un arbre généalogique plié et le posa à plat sur la partie inoccupée du bureau.

"Penses-tu qu'il te soit possible de trouver des documents sur les cracmols nés dans la famille Nott au cours des deux cents dernières années ?" Les yeux rouges se fixèrent sur un point de l'arbre d'Henry où se trouvait un cracmol de sa propre famille qui avait épousé un autre cracmol, juste pour avoir un enfant moldu ensemble. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il pensait savoir sur la façon dont la magie était transmise des parents à leurs enfants. Il avait cru que la magie se perdait à la naissance d'un cracmol, mais elle semblait n'être en sommeil que pendant quelques générations, pour refaire surface quelques décennies plus tard.

D'une certaine manière, cela pouvait s'avérer utile pour ses projets. Il serait tellement plus facile de faire accepter aux familles de sang pur les enfants nés moldus - il fallait un nouveau terme pour les désigner - s'ils étaient des descendants éloignés de leur propre famille. Mais pour que cela fonctionne, il faudrait qu'il retrace l'ascendance, sans aller à Gringotts. Au moins pour commencer, il serait préférable de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Benjamin lui lança un regard perplexe. "Je ne suis pas sûr", répondit-il, en pensant évidemment au problème. "Il y a les livres familiaux, bien sûr, mais normalement il n'y aura rien d'écrit sur de tels échecs". Il tapa légèrement des doigts de sa main droite sur le bureau. "Tous les enfants nés sont nommés, avec leur date de naissance, leurs parents, etc. Je pourrais peut-être dresser une liste et voir ce qui est écrit sur chacun d'eux. Je suppose que les cracmols ne sont mentionnés nul part après le moment où ils ont été identifiés". Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils. "Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous voulez cette liste ?"

En guise d'explication, Marvolo tourna l'arbre pour que Benjamin puisse le voir. "C'est le test d'ascendance que nous avons fait ce matin pour Henry. Et voici", il mis le doigt sur le point crucial, "une cracmol de la famille Gaunt, mariée à un homme qui est également connu comme cracmol". Il déplaça son doigt sur la ligne jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le nom de Lily Potter née Evans, "Et voici la première sorcière née depuis des générations dans cette famille. Mais la magie n'est pas venue de nulle part. Elle était en fait de la famille pour moi".

Les yeux de Benjamin s'agrandirent à cette explication, il se pencha en avant et laissa son regard errer le long de la partie de l'arbre qui était principalement peuplée de moldus, et donc illisible, mais qui avait des éclats de noms de cracmols ici et là.

"Mais cela... cela implique que tous les cracmols jetés dehors pour vivre avec les moldus sont responsables de la catastrophe des sorciers et sorcières nés des moldus !"

"Il semblerait que ce soit le cas", confirma Marvolo d'un ton égal. "Nous devons trouver les familles qui ont du sang magique dormant, et nous devons ramener les cracmols." Il soupira : "Mais un pas à la fois." Il prit l'arbre et le replia. "Je veux ramener dans notre monde le plus vite possible les orphelins magiques et ceux qui sont en famille d'accueil. Je veux les placer dans de bonnes familles traditionnelles, afin qu'ils puissent apprendre notre mode de vie".

Benjamin fit un signe de tête réfléchi et écouta avec attention, tandis que Marvolo expliquait son plan pour les enfants. "Je voudrais les placer dans une vraie famille. Mais comme je veux que nous utilisions le système moldu pour l'adoption, nous aurons besoin de connaître leurs liens familiaux avant qu'ils ne soient intégrés dans notre monde".

Maintenant, Benjamin avait l'air inquiet : "Vous vouliez me parler de l'ordre de me marier et d'avoir des enfants ?

Comprenant les soucis de l'homme - il ne se voyait pas avec une autre femme que sa Juliette bien-aimée - Marvolo tenta un sourire amical et apaisant. "Je ne te demande pas de te marier, mais je veux que tu adoptes au moins deux autres enfants. Tu pourrais peut-être engager une nourrisse cracmol ? Et remplir à nouveau cette maison des rires de petites sorcières et de sorciers heureux".

Benjamin sourit, soulagé, quelque peu amusé par le discours un peu trop exagéré à propos des enfants. A ce propos, Marvolo sourit, c'était fait exprès, peut-être pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qu'il avait certainement fait.

"Je veux aussi que tu rendes visite aux autres et que tu leur parles de la tâche que je vais leur confier. J'ai besoin de temps pour vérifier les maisons, afin qu'Henry et moi puissions déménager. Je veux que cela soit fait bien avant l'anniversaire de mon fils".

S'inclinant en direction de son Seigneur, Benjamin répondit : "Je vais transmettre votre demande , mon Seigneur". Benjamin était l'un des Mangemorts les plus rapides à trouver la bonne façon de s'adresser à lui et pour quel rôle. "Et je m'assurerai aussi que tous les invités de la petite réunion de demain puissent venir."

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur chaise, le service à thé disparaissant du bureau, ramassé par un des elfes, l'un allant voir les Malfoys, l'autre allant visiter les manoirs et les maisons de ville qu'il jugeait convenables pour son fils et lui.

oooOOooooo

Pendant que Lucius et Severus discutaient longuement avec Narcissa, rejoints plus tard par Benjamin, Draco était assis dans le jardin avec Vincent et Gregory, se plaignant de son rival d'école.

"C'est tellement irritant, que Potter ait tout pour lui. Il reçoit des points pour avoir enfreint les règles, il a intégré l'équipe de Quidditch en première année, il vole sur cet satané d'hippogriffe, et tous les professeurs l'adorent tout simplement !".

Il énuméra tous les événements injustes qui s'étaient produits autour de ce connard de Potter, et les énuméra de nouveau. Il se retint jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rester assis, et commença à faire les cent pas devant les deux autres.

Lors du premier voyage en train vers Poudlard, il avait essayé de se lier d'amitié avec Potter, et il l'avait rejeté. Cela avait fait mal. Il s'était donc convaincu qu'il ne voulait pas être ami avec Harry Potter. Et maintenant, il devait essayer de devenir son ami. Sur ordre de son père, rien de moins. Il comprenait que c'était une décision intelligente, d'être ami avec le fils de l'homme à qui il jurerait sa loyauté, une fois qu'il serait majeur. Mais il ne voyait pas comment y parvenir. Il souffla de frustration et marcha en cercles serrés sur l'herbe bien entretenue.

Greg et Vince n'étaient pas particulièrement utiles, mais ils étaient patients et écoutaient sa tirade. Il était conscient qu'il se comportait comme un enfant. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait être comme ça, mais demain il faudrait qu'il grandisse et qu'il ravale sa fierté, pour essayer de se racheter. Il espérait seulement que Théo n'avait pas rendu sa tâche impossible.

Après plus d'une heure de divagation et d'agitation sans but, Greg emmena ses deux amis au terrain de Quidditch et ils commencèrent à voler. C'était une bien meilleure façon de passer un après-midi.

oooOOooooo

Sirius respirait fortement, essayant de contrôler sa colère, froissant le parchemin d'une lettre du ministère dans sa main. En face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table, était assis Dumbledore, qui pour une fois n'avait pas les yeux qui scintillait follement.

Les autres, à savoir tous les Weasley, à l'exception des fils aînés, et Hermione, regardaient avec une fascination horrifiée, normalement réservée aux accidents les plus horribles. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas regarder, mais ne pouvaient pas détourner le regard.

Une demi-heure auparavant, une chouette du ministère avait livré la lettre convoquant Sirius à son propre procès le lundi 17 juillet. Sirius était ravi à l'idée de gagner sa liberté, de pouvoir entrer dans le Chemin de Traverse et acheter quelque chose, ou d'aller au Chaudron Baveur et boire une bièraubeurre. Il était impatient de partager la bonne nouvelle. Peter Pettigrew et Lord Serpentard avaient été nommés témoins, Shacklebolt le lui avait dit hier, et il était donc presque sûr qu'il serait innocenté.

Les jumeaux et Arthur avaient été heureux pour lui, et commençaient à faire des plans pour ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois qu'il ne serait plus un homme recherché. Et puis Dumbledore était entré dans la maison. A partir de là, la situation s'était rapidement dégradée.

L'ancien directeur n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé du procès imminent et il accusa Sirius d'être ingrat et de travailler contre l'Ordre. Peu importe que les autres aurors dans leurs rangs l'aient également su. Tout le département parlait encore de la furieuse Madame Bones qui était entré dans son bureau lundi matin, exigeant que les préparatifs du procès commencent le plus rapidement possible.

Sirius fit valoir le fait qu'il pourrait réclamer son siège au Magenmagot, après que son nom ait été blanchi. Comme Albus ne faisait plus partie du Magenmagot, ils avaient besoin d'une nouvelle paire d'yeux et d'oreilles dans les réunions des Seigneurs et des Dames.

Dumbledore détourna cette idée raisonnable en suggérant que c'était un piège pour l'attirer et qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de se mettre en danger, maintenant qu'Harry avait encore plus besoin de lui qu'auparavant. Comme cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté - Sirius ne fit que ricaner - il changea de tactique à nouveau, affirmant que Sirius n'était pas capable d'assumer les responsabilités d'une seigneurie et qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte en vacances pour guérir après son long séjour à Azkaban.

"Espèce de vieux fou indiscret ! D'abord vous prétendez que je ne peux pas risquer un contact avec le ministère par crainte d'un piège et le fait que mon filleul ait besoin de moi, et maintenant vous voulez m'envoyer prendre de longues vacances" ? Sirius grogna, le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblant remarquablement à celle de sa forme d'animagus.

"Maintenant, mon garçon, tu es clairement désemparé. Peut-être devrais-tu prendre un Philtre Calmant. Je n'ai que ton intérêt à l'esprit. Il ne serait pas étonnant que ce long séjour à Azkaban ait affecté ta santé. Je pense..."

Avec un grognement de frustration, Sirius interrompit la voix traînante de grand-père provenant de l'homme qu'il avait autrefois admiré. C'était suffisant, il ne supportait plus que le directeur décide de tous ses mouvements. "Comme vous semblez vouloir me traiter comme un enfant, je ne veux plus de vous ici, Albus ! Quittez ma maison. Et vous devrez trouver un autre endroit qui pourra vous servir de Quartier Général ". Avec cette décision enfin prise, il se sentait plus calme et beaucoup plus en adéquation avec lui-même. Il se tourna vers les Weasley les plus âgés et leur sourit. "Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise pour retourner au Terrier."

Un peu secoué, Arthur acquiesça de la tête. "Ce serait bien."

Albus se tenait à côté de la table de la cuisine, ébahi et ne se préparant pas à partir.

Sirius regarda fixement dans la direction du vieux. "Partez, ou j'utiliserai les barrières pour vous jeter hors de ma maison !"

Sans un mot, le directeur rassembla ses robes autour de lui, hocha la tête en direction d'Arthur et de Molly, et partit.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la pierre de protection qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Il devait ajuster les barrières de protection. Il devait ensuite écrire une réponse à Madame Bones et trouver un avocat. Pas de temps à perdre. Oisivement il se demanda ce que Lunard allait dire à cela.

oooOOooooo

Après le dîner, Marvolo alla dans l'étude pour tout préparer. Il installa des bougies pour qu'il y ait une lumière douce et transforma l'une des chaises visiteurs en fauteuil à oreilles. (N/T : Fauteuil dont le haut du dossier est plus au moins recourbé vers "l'intérieur" / "côté" du siège. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre nom que celui là pour désigner ce type de fauteuil, mais si vous connaissez son vrai nom je suis intéressée !)

Quelques minutes seulement après avoir terminé ses préparatifs, il sentit une personne traverser certaines des protections qu'il avait mises en place et qui n'étaient pas encore complètement activées. Un moment plus tard, on frappa à la porte. "Entre, Severus", cria-t-il.

Severus entra, ferma la porte derrière lui et se mit gracieusement à genoux, la tête baissée. Posant deux fioles remplies de potion sur le bureau, Marvolo s'assit sur un tabouret devant le nouveau fauteuil à oreilles bien rembourré pour parler à son Maître des Potions.

L'homme semblait calme et serein en apparence, mais il était tout sauf calme. "Veux-tu parler avant que nous commencions ?"

Hochant la tête, Severus prit une respiration tremblante et dirigea son regard vers les yeux de son Seigneur. "Quand j'ai réalisé que Lily était devenue votre cible, mon Seigneur, je ne vous ai pas seulement supplié de l'épargner. Je suis aussi allé prévenir Dumbledore, et elle par extension". Il ferma les yeux, renforçant sa détermination avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. "Il a exigé que j'espionne pour lui, et je l'ai fait. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que ma Lily soit à nouveau en sécurité". Severus observa son Seigneur avec des yeux méfiants, et comme l'homme attendait calmement que le sorcier à genoux continue, il passa à la suite de son histoire. "Après la nuit où elle est morte, je voulais mourir aussi." Il se battit pour empêcher les larmes de couler. "Dumbledore a utilisé mon deuil, mon désespoir et ma culpabilité, pour me lier par un serment. Il était sûr que vous reviendriez, mon Seigneur. Et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que le dernier morceau de Lily disparaisse aussi".

Marvolo écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Le Maître des Potions semblait sincère, mais il l'avait été aussi toutes les autres fois où il lui avait menti. Mais ce soir, il allait voir par lui-même quelle était la vérité. Mais il devait d'abord le calmer un peu plus. La tâche lui serait plus facile si l'homme ne tentait pas de lutter et était le plus calme possible.

"Peu importe ce que je trouverai dans ton esprit ce soir, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Mais mes conclusions détermineront l'étendue de tes connaissances et l'ampleur de ta participation". Toujours agenouillé devant la porte, Severus respirait selon un schéma que Marvolo reconnaissait comme faisant partie des exercices calmants typiques enseignés pour la méditation. "Deux tâches sont déjà fixées : tu donneras des cours à mon fils, et prépareras les potions dont il aura besoin pour surmonter les dégâts causés par ces vils moldus". Marvolo sourit intérieurement en voyant une étincelle de haine dans les yeux sombres de l'espion. Bien. La haine pour les personnes qui avaient fait du mal à son fils était une émotion qu'il pouvait approuver. "Viens ici Severus."

Avec prudence, l'homme se leva et s'assit sur le fauteuil que son Seigneur lui avait indiqué. Les deux flacons de potion s'élevèrent du bureau et flottèrent vers les deux hommes. "Ceci", Marvolo prit la fiole la plus proche de lui, contenant un liquide laiteux de couleur lavande claire, "est une forte potion calmante. Espérons qu'elle contribuera à atténuer la panique que tu ressentiras probablement après que tes boucliers auront été rendus inutilisables".

Severus acquiesça à contrecœur.

"L'autre abaissera tes impressionnants boucliers qui se trouvent autour de ton esprit." Il tendit à Severus la potion calmante et saisit l'autre fiole qui était une potion extrêmement obscure, hors des airs, et en retira le bouchon.

"Bois tout, Severus", dit-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Il n'appréciait pas le fait que ses soupçons aient été avérés. Qu'il ait si mal calculé et n'ait pas vu que Severus avait changé d'allégeance à cause d'une sorcière.

Les mains tremblantes, le maître des potions ouvrit la fiole et, après l'avoir sentit, il l'avala d'une traite. Marvolo sourit malgré lui, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

L'effet était presque immédiat. Son regard semblait moins fixe, plus brumeux, les tremblements s'atténuèrent puis disparurent complètement, la respiration de l'homme en noir se stabilisa et s'approfondie. Sachant que l'homme n'était plus capable de faire grand-chose par lui-même, Marvolo se leva et conjura des cordes de soie pour lier l'homme à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Tous les textes qu'il avait lu concernant la potion qu'il allait utiliser, mentionnaient que les Occlumens les plus forts étaient connus pour être les plus agités lorsqu'ils étaient sous l'influence de celle-ci. Et comme il devait garder un contact visuel, ce n'était pas une option. Après tout, il ne voulait pas causer de dommages permanents à son maître des potions.

Faisant doucement basculer la tête du jeune sorcier vers l'arrière, Marvolo laissa la potion, qui puait les œufs pourris, couler dans la bouche légèrement ouverte, ce qui fit que Severus avala paresseusement.

Maintenant sa tête contre le fauteuil, Marvolo commença à se préparer à la tâche qui l'attendait. Il commença par activer les salles qui tenait tout le monde à l'écart, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être interrompu. Ensuite, il se mit à l'aise sur son tabouret, jetant un charme amortissant le siège dur. Enfin, il jeta une un sort à Severus qui garderait les yeux de l'homme ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'il soit annulé. Il vit la terreur brute dans les yeux sombres, presque noirs. Prenant doucement une des mains de Severus, y plaçant ses propres doigts pour qu'il puisse surveiller les battements du cœur, il rencontra son regard étourdi et paniqué et plongea dans l'esprit habituellement bien protégé.

Il traversa d'abord la panique et la peur qui dominaient les pensées du professeur de potions. Il érigea soigneusement une faible barrière autour de ces sentiments, les contenant afin qu'ils ne se mettent pas en travers de son chemin, s'assurant que cette barrière tomberait dès que les boucliers de Severus se lèveraient.

Puis il se mit à la recherche des souvenirs et des pensées les plus importants. Il commença avec Lily. C'était à cause d'elle que Severus était devenu un traître, il devait donc voir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Les premiers souvenirs étaient ceux de deux enfants, d'amis qui passaient du temps ensemble, d'après-midi paisibles dans le parc et avec les parents de Lily - du moins il pensait qu'ils étaient ses parents. Et parmi ces souvenirs heureux, il vit le contraste avec les souvenirs de la maison de Severus. Ceux qu'il avait déjà vu, car Severus les lui avait montré comme sa motivation à le rejoindre, sa raison de détester les combats. Alors que les années à Poudlard défilaient devant ses yeux, il réalisa que Lily Evans avait été le seul bonheur du jeune Severus. Pas étonnant qu'une menace à son égard ait ébranlé sa loyauté.

Il vit la nuit où Severus avait pris la Marque, et ressentit combien le jeune homme s'était senti bien malgré la douleur. Il vit le jour où il avait entendu la première partie d'une prophétie. Et ressenti le choc en voyant l'annonce de la naissance du fils de James et Lily Potter, qui avait peint une grande cible sur sa seule véritable amie. Il vit le moment où Dumbledore avait forcé l'homme en deuil à faire le serment.

Marvolo se déplaçait avec le plus grand soin de souvenir en souvenir, en passant aux plus récents. Il était évident que Severus n'aimait pas enseigner aux jeunes étudiants, préférant donner des cours à ceux qui avaient du talent pour l'art subtil qu'il enseignait.

À plus d'une occasion, Marvolo pu voir Severus s'opposer à un ordre donné par Dumbledore, le vieil homme se servant de la culpabilité pour amener le jeune sorcier à obéir à ses ordres.

Marvolo voyait le monde à travers les yeux de l'autre sorcier, et ce qu'il voyait répondait à la question à laquelle il voulait une réponse. Severus Snape voulait préserver les traditions, et il ne voyait pas de raison d'éradiquer les soi-disant arts sombres. En surveillant, oui. En s'assurant que ceux qui les avaient appris savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, oui. Mais pas les interdire. Il voulait changer le monde dans lequel il vivait. Et aucun de ses maîtres n'avait la bonne façon de s'y prendre.

En reculant, Marvolo se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau. Les bougies avaient presque disparu, et un regard sur l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était resté dans l'esprit de l'autre pendant près de quatre heures. Il se releva faisant disparaître son mal de dos, Marvolo leva le sort en maintenant les yeux du Maître des Potions ouverts. En retirant soigneusement les cordes et en vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts, il bâilla. C'était l'heure d'aller au lit. Il abaissa les protections et quitta le bureau, le corps flottant de son disciple derrière lui. Il l'installa dans la pièce préparée pour cette occasion, et se rendit sans plus attendre dans sa propre chambre.

ooOoooo

Piégé dans son corps par la potion calmante extrêmement puissante, Severus pleura en silence. Revivre tous ces souvenirs avait été douloureux. Voir ce qu'il avait caché pendant si longtemps dans l'obscurité de son esprit derrière ses boucliers les plus puissants avait rouvert de vieilles blessures.

Mais il pouvait sentir ce que l'homme qui envahissait son esprit avait ressenti. Que ce soit par accident ou volontairement, il ne le savait pas. Juste que cela lui avait donné un autre point de vue sur sa propre vie. Cela ne servait à rien de rester dans le passé. S'il voulait avancer, il devait vivre dans le présent.

Il n'oublierait pas la première et la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. Mais il s'efforcerait de changer le monde magique en un lieu meilleur pour son fils. Et peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la personne capable d'apporter les changements nécessaires.

oooOOooooo

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, se demandant quand ses plans avaient commencé à tourner si horriblement mal. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Tom était assez sain d'esprit pour tenter une approche politique. Et maintenant, il avait perdu le contrôle d'Harry, de tout le monde, et si le nom de Sirius était blanchi, il ne retrouverait pas ce contrôle, même s'il parvenait à récupérer le garçon d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il était presque certain maintenant qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé cette nuit d'Halloween. Il n'était pas satisfait de ses découvertes, mais il avait besoin qu'Harry se comporte d'une certaine manière. S'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de rompre le lien, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de rendre Tom mortel à nouveau.

Dans un soupir, le directeur se dirigea vers son bureau. Il devait encore trouver un nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et en plus de cela, il devait maintenant chercher un nouveau quartier général. Il devenait trop vieux pour cela.

oooOOooo

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Mama-millie**: Je te rassure je n'ai ni le cancer, ni une autre maladie grave de ce genre. Mais j'ai un ensemble de "petites" fragilités qui me rendent par fois la vie compliquée. De plus je viens tout juste d'avoir 18 ans et n'ai pas encore fini le Lycée à cause de celles-ci…..

**Elda Thren**: J'ai lu quelques autres fanfictions où Tom était aussi dans la politique légalement. Mais la seule qui me vient en tête actuellement est une où Harry tombait dans un univers alternatif où Tom a été adopté par Albus, et il était d'ailleurs connu sous un autre nom.

**Stormtrooper2** : Oui je pense que tu as bien commencé à cerner l'histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira ...

**Titiii**: Oui, c'est bien ma première traduction. Je suis un peu folle d'avoir commencé par un projet aussi énorme il y a peut-être 109 chapitre mais elle contient surtout + 850.k de mots... je me donnerais des claques quelques fois, j'aurai du commencer par une fanfiction BEAUCOUP plus petite...

Les chapitres corrigés arrivent. Désolée de l'attente je gère assez mal mon emploi du temps et je me retrouve débordée... (Au final je finis toujours de corriger et publier/mettre à jour vers minuit/deux heures du matin...)

Moi j'aime bien quand c'est assez descriptif donc ça va. Mais j'espère quand même que la suite te plaira et que tu continueras de lire... Merci pour ton follow d'ailleurs !

Merci pour vos reviews** Tenshi-no-yoru**, **Fredo** (non, c'était bien la version corrigée qui était en ligne )), **Basiliskthebestsnake**, **Shishi-sama76**, **Naina24**, **Lord Harold James** **Gryffondor **et **Natacha Nicole **!

oooOOooo

Corrigé par la merveilleuse, la génialissime Amegonys!

Page 11 sur 11


	12. Garden party

N/T: Rien n'est à moi je ne fais que traduire. Le nom original de cette fanfiction est** Benefits of old laws** et est écrit par **ulktante**. Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreurs de traduction, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe.

N'hésitez pas à souligner les fautes que j'ai pu faire ou les chapitres qui en contiennent trop pour que je puisse les recorriger (ce que je fais actuellement avec les premiers chapitres, il y a des inepties qui se sont glissées je ne sais pas trop comment, ce qui me navre au plus haut point - -')

Par contre ce n'est pas sûr que la mise à jour soit régulière étant donné que je viens de commencer une formation qui, bien évidemment, passe avant la traduction de cette fanfiction. J'essaierai tout de même de mettre en ligne au moins 2 chapitres par mois (je ne sais pas pour l'instant si c'est réalisable) et il n'y aura aussi peut-être pas en même temps et les 2 chapitres par mois, et la mise à jour de tous les chapitres.

Bonne lecture :)

Musique/Artiste écouté : Peter Gundry

oooOOooooo

**Garden Party**

En entrant dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, Harry eut la surprise de trouver Snape assis à la table avec les autres.

L'homme semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, ce que l'adolescent n'aurait pas cru possible. Comme si le professeur de potions n'avait pas bien dormi ou avait mal à la tête.

Une autre chose le rendit curieux. A côté de la chaise de Voldemort se trouvait un panier rempli de lettres et de parchemins. Au lieu de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, comme ces derniers jours, il avait dans sa main une lettre qu'il laissa tomber, pour en prendre une nouvelle dans le panier au moment où Harry prenait conscience de cette étrange situation. En voyant le regard de l'adolescent tomber sur le panier, Voldemort expliqua : "La Gazette m'a remis aujourd'hui les candidatures pour ton tuteur d'histoire. Celles que j'ai lues jusqu'à présent", indiqua-t-il en montrant une petite pile de parchemin à gauche de son assiette, "ne sont pas très prometteuses". D'un geste de la main, il ouvrit le haut de l'enveloppe et en retira la lettre. "As-tu bien dormi, Henry ?"

Poussé par l'aimable demande, Harry acquiesça joyeusement de la tête et répondit avec enthousiasme "Oui monsieur" et s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle.

Comme tous les autres jours, le choix des aliments pour le petit déjeuner était vaste et Harry avait du mal à décider quoi manger. Il se décida finalement pour des champignons grillés, des tomates et des œufs brouillés avec des toasts. Ils masquaient mieux le goût de ses potions. Hier, il avait passé la journée à étudier et à lire, en essayant de faire rentrer le plus de connaissances possibles dans sa tête, et il avait l'intention de faire pareil aujourd'hui.

La conversation à table se résuma à en une discussion entre Théodore et son père pour régler les derniers détails de la grande fête qui aurait lieu l'après-midi même. D'après ce que Harry avait compris, il y aurait la plupart des Serpentards de l'année de Théodore présents, et certains de leurs parents. Comme Lord Nott en parlait, probablement des Mangemorts, et tous les Serpentards. Mais comme Harry était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'interagir réellement qu'avec les autres enfants, il essaya de l'ignorer.

"Le rapport sur tes notes est arrivé avec le courrier du matin, Henry." Voldemort tenait une épaisse enveloppe à l'encre émeraude familière indiquant l'adresse de l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau. "Tu avais raison de penser que tu aurais besoin d'un tutorat en potions et en histoire. Bien que le rapport de Binns soit plutôt drôle." Un sourire honnête se manifesta sur le visage de Voldemort, troublant Harry parce qu'il se sentait simplement mal de voir que ce monstre pouvait avoir un visage humain. "Il adresse le rapport à un certain Lord Selwyn, et parle de l'inattention d'Hadrian en classe." Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de Harry et il se demanda, pas pour la première fois, pourquoi un fantôme enseignait à Poudlard.

"Il y avait un Hadrian Selwyn quelques années plus jeunes que mon père. N'est-ce pas ? " demanda soudain Lord Nott avec une expression surprise. D'un signe de tête jovial, Voldemort sourit presque et confirma : "Oui, de deux ans, je crois. Il est amusant de constater que Binns est tellement décalé dans le temps qu'il a écrit un rapport sur un étudiant qui est maintenant adulte et qui a déjà des petits-enfants".

Sursautant presque hors de son siège, Harry réprima l'envie de rire, regardant le monstre devenu homme, du moins en apparence, avec une horreur à peine voilée. Il ressentait de nouveau un bonheur qui n'était pas le sien, empiétant sur ses sentiments, lui donnant envie de courir et de ne jamais s'arrêter.

Il eut besoin d'un moment pour enregistrer que Voldemort lui parlait en lui tendant la lettre épaisse avec les rapports de ses professeurs. "Henry ? Est-ce que ça va ?" Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'une brève lueur d'inquiétude l'envahissait, secouant la tête, il leva les yeux et s'excusa : "Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées". Patiemment, Voldemort lui répéta pour la troisième fois ce qu'il avait déjà dit. "Veux-tu le lire toi-même ?"

"J'aimerais beaucoup cela, monsieur." Répondit l'adolescent en prenant les rapports et en commençant à les lire.

Tandis que le faible murmure de la conversation entre les quatre autres sorciers s'estompait dans le fond, Harry se concentra sur les rapports donnés par ses professeurs. Il ne fit qu'effleurer brièvement le rapport de Binns, confirmant par lui-même que le fantôme avait écrit un rapport qui n'avait rien à voir avec Harry. Il passa ensuite aux autres comptes-rendus, en commençant par celui du professeur McGonagall.

Il y avait un modèle commun à tous ces rapports. Tous les professeurs avaient écrit, avec des mots différents, qu'ils le pensaient capable de plus, seulement s'il s'appliquait davantage dans son travail. Et son écriture était également mentionnée par tous. Son cou rougit lorsque tous critiquaient son écriture parfois illisible.

Il était heureux que Théodore lui ait montré comment se servir correctement d'une plume, et était même reconnaissant que le guérisseur ait trouvé la vieille fracture de son poignet et qu'il allait même faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Voilà que quelque chose de bon sortait du fait que son ennemi mortel l'avait adopté. Il respira profondément, comme il l'avait lu dans le livre sur la méditation, et se souvint de sa détermination à utiliser ce qu'il pouvait tirer de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et si cela incluait une meilleure écriture, qu'il en soit ainsi. Au moins, ses professeurs cesseraient de se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir lire ses essais correctement.

Une petite partie de lui s'inquiétait de devenir reconnaissant pour ce que Voldemort avait fait, car ce serait vraiment bizarre. Il ignora donc cette pensée pour le moment et préféra lire le rapport d'un certain Severus Snape.

Il était un peu curieux de savoir si le rapport ressemblait aux corrections habituelles qu'il recevait en classe, ou si l'homme maussade avait réussi à être professionnel à ce sujet.

Il s'avéra que son professeur de potions avait été professionnel. Outre les plaintes sur l'écriture de Harry, il faisait remarquer le manque de structure de ses essais, son manque flagrant de respect pour lui, le fait qu'il ne semblait pas capable de suivre les instructions écrites au tableau et son manque de compréhension sur l'importance des différentes façons de préparer, brasser ou manipuler les ingrédients.

Harry dut admettre que l'homme avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier combien il avait attendu avec impatience son premier cours de potions, seulement pour que son intérêt soit écrasé par le professeur pendant cette toute première leçon.

Finissant les rapports, les pliant à nouveau, Harry laissa son regard s'égarer vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table. En observant l'homme, qui se versait une nouvelle tasse de café et ajoutait à celle-ci plusieurs cuillères pleines de miel, les mots de Voldemort lui revinrent à l'esprit. Que son professeur de potions serait suffisamment motivé. Prenant un teint anormalement pâle, Harry se jura de faire de son mieux pour apprendre réellement du professeur pendant les leçons de tutorat.

L'exclamation soulagée de Voldemort tira Harry de ses pensées. "Au moins un candidat compétent. Il a enseigné à Poudlard. Que pensez-vous tous les deux de Remus Lupin ?"

Harry se réjouit au nom de l'ami de son père. Théodore posa sa tasse et répondit avec un léger sourire : "Il était l'un des meilleurs professeurs pour la Défense. Mais il a été renvoyé parce qu'il est un loup-garou".

En secouant la tête, Harry corrigea Théodore : "Non, il a démissionné. Il ne voulait pas attendre d'être renvoyé. Et il était notre meilleur professeur en Défense contre les forces du mal. Il m'a appris le charme du patronus."

Cela lui valut des regards curieux de la part des autres. Voldemort lança à Rogue un regard interrogateur, incitant l'homme à répondre à la question non dite. "J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Et j'ai vu... votre fils... produire un patronus pendant un match de quidditch. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir s'il était corporel ou non." Harry pensa que la voix de l'homme n'était pas aussi fluide que d'habitude.

Se trouvant sous le regard contemplatif de Voldemort, Harry se tortilla sur son siège. "Penses-tu pouvoir nous montrer, Henry ?"

Déconcerté, il sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de sa robe. "Mais, c'est l'été. Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école".

Voldemort était visiblement surprit, et il hocha la tête une fois, épinglant Harry du regard. A cet instant, l'adolescent se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient rouges, d'un rouge bordeaux profond. "Il y a plusieurs exceptions à cette règle. Un enfant sous la supervision d'un sorcier adulte est autorisé à jeter un sort. Tout comme un enfant en danger."

Harry bafouilla : "Mais c'est totalement injuste envers tous ceux qui n'ont pas de parents magiques !" Et il était d'autant plus perplexe que Voldemort hocha la tête en souriant.

"C'est le cas, mais si quelque chose tourne mal, les parents non magiciens ne peuvent rien faire. Il ne serait donc pas sûr pour leur enfant de pratiquer la magie. Le ministère est d'avis que les parents magiciens peuvent superviser toute magie pratiquée et sont suffisamment responsables pour s'assurer que leurs enfants ne font rien de trop stupide." L'homme aux yeux rouges fit un geste pour que Harry fasse maintenant la démonstration.

C'était un défi qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Peut-être allait-il prouver que le professeur Lupin ferait un excellent professeur. Fermant les yeux, tenant la baguette fermement dans sa main, Harry se concentra pour trouver une pensée assez heureuse pour produire son patronus. Il pensa à Hermione, à Ron, à Sirius et à Rémus, qui avait postulé pour le poste de professeur d'histoire pour s'occuper de lui. D'une voix claire et forte, il prononça l'incantation "Expecto Patronum" et, dans une lumière blanche et aveuglante, son patronus, Cornedrue, galopa hors de sa baguette, faisant le tour de la pièce et s'arrêtant à côté de lui, comme s'il voulait être caressé.

"Bravo Henry" fit Voldemort élogieux, et Harry ressentit un peu de fierté rapidement suivie d'un sentiment d'horreur devant cette preuve qu'il en était venu à haïr un peu moins le meurtrier de ses parents. "Je vais inviter M. Lupin à une interview." Les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers le Maître des Potions, qui semblait à présent en meilleure santé. "Pourquoi ne pas commencer par la première séance de tutorat pour Henry, Severus ? Je suis sûr que Benjamin vous permettra d'utiliser le laboratoire de potions au sous-sol."

Se levant et faisant un signe de tête au plus puissant sorcier de la pièce, Severus répondit "Comme le souhaiterez, monsieur" avant de faire signe à Harry de le suivre et de quitter la pièce.

oooOOooooo

En descendant le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol, Severus se rendit compte que l'adolescent le suivait tranquillement. Il ne se sentait toujours pas bien. Ses boucliers tremblaient et ne reprenaient pas toute leur force, il était fatigué de passer un temps prolongé en présence du garçon, pouvant si facilement remuer son humeur et ses mauvais souvenirs. Se rappelant qu'il avait fait le serment de protéger le garçon et la compréhension qu'il avait acquise pendant la lente torture de la nuit précédente, il calma son cœur qui battait la chamade et essaya de se débarrasser du sentiment persistant de mépris et de haine envers une image d'Harry Potter qui ne pouvait pas être réelle. C'était un fait que le fils de Lily n'avait pas grandi en prince choyé, attendu à bras ouverts par ses proches. Il avait vu la liste des potions que le garçon devait prendre, pour surmonter les dommages causés par ceux qu'on appelait sa famille. Il avait préparé ces potions. Il avait dû accepter qu'il ne connaissait pas véritablement Harry Potter, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Et il ne savait que trop bien qu'être soumis à ce type de maltraitance pouvait faire ressortir ce genre de comportement.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ils atteignirent un laboratoire bien éclairé. Sans un mot, ils entrèrent tous les deux et son élève s'assit docilement sur le tabouret derrière la table.

Severus se déplaça vers un mur sur lequel se trouvait un tableau noir, en faisant quelques pas. Enfin, il rassembla son courage et se tourna vers le fils adoptif de son Seigneur.

"J'ai été informé que vous n'avez pas reçu les informations normalement données aux enfants qui ont grandi dans le monde moldus, avant qu'ils ne commencent Poudlard, ". Il vit le garçon tressaillir devant son nouveau nom, mais il décida de l'appeler de cette manière à chaque occasion, il devrait s'y habituer.

"Cela vous a désavantagé. Nous nous efforcerons de remédier à cette négligence". En se dirigeant vers une armoire à outils, Severus ouvrit les portes avec l'un des rares charmes qu'il pouvait jeter en silence et sans baguette. A l'intérieur, il trouva un solide ensemble d'agitateurs et de couteaux. Il sortit les deux et se dirigea vers la table, les déposant devant l'adolescent.

Au cours des quinze minutes suivantes, le maître des potions décrit les différents outils, leur matériau et leur forme ainsi que leurs applications pendant la préparation. Il fut surpris de trouver un étudiant à l'écoute, qui posait des questions non dénuées d'intelligence pour clarifier certains points.

Puis, Severus passa au sujet de la préparation. Pour cette séance, il mit l'accent sur le travail au couteau, en décrivant et en démontrant la différence entre trancher, couper, déchiqueter, hacher et couper en dés. Ensuite, il donna à son élève différentes sortes de racines, une planche à découper et un couteau comme tous ses élèves en possédaient, et lui dit de mettre en pratique les différentes techniques.

Pendant que le garçon se concentrait sur la coupe d'une betterave, le jus rouge sur ses mains et la planche à découper, Severus commença à préparer un autre lot de potion nutritive. Alors qu'il revenait d'une des étagères de stockage, le garçon lui posa une question.

"Savez-vous, monsieur, pourquoi on ne m'a pas donné les brochures d'information que les étudiants élevés dans le monde moldu ont ?"

"Je ne le fais pas, M. Serpentard. Il y a peut-être eu une confusion, parce que vos deux parents étaient magiques. Et que dans presque tous les cas, seuls les élèves nés-moldus sont élevés par ces derniers » Le garçon s'offusqua à l'entente de son nom, et leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne broncha pas.

"Monsieur ?"

"Oui, M. Serpentard" répondit Severus, en mesurant soigneusement l'eau et le jus de grenade pour la base et en ne levant pas les yeux du bécher.

"Le guérisseur qui est venu m'examiner, a dit qu'il y avait une potion qui pouvait réparer mes yeux."

Comme ce n'était pas une question, Severus attendit, allumant une petite flamme sous le chaudron, chauffant lentement les ingrédients de la base, tout en commençant à remuer dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Hésitant, le garçon leva les yeux de son travail et posa le couteau. "On m'a dit que la potion est considérée comme sombre, car elle nécessite le sang de la personne pour être guérie. Je …" Les yeux vert émeraude regardèrent les fines tranches de betterave : "Je voulais vous demander, si vous pouviez m'expliquer pourquoi le sang est nécessaire. Je sais qu'il est illégal de révéler la recette, mais une explication serait la bienvenue..."

Severus pouvait voir clairement à quel point le fils de Lily était désespéré de retrouver son chemin, après avoir été jeté dans des eaux troubles. Il réfléchit brièvement à la meilleure façon de s'attaquer à cet enchevêtrement de problèmes spécifiques. À long terme, il serait probablement préférable que l'unique enfant de son amie ait une vision plus complète de ce que l'on appelait les arts sombres, plutôt que ce qu'il obtiendrait à Poudlard. Et le mieux serait qu'il lui introduise lentement, plus lentement que toutes les autres personnes avec lesquelles il entrerait sûrement en contact pendant le reste de l'été.

"Cette information que vous demandez M. Serpentard, est sans doute celle que le ministère voulait censurer, car ils ont déclaré cette potion et plusieurs autres semblables comme sombres. Mais comme ils _**ne l'ont pas**_ explicitement déclarée, je peux, légalement, vous l'expliquer". Il baissa le feu sous son chaudron, comme il fallait le faire à cette étape, et se procura une planche et un couteau pour couper la racine de persil. "Les quelques gouttes de sang, qui sont ajoutées en dernier, peu de temps avant de consommer la potion, sont nécessaires pour que les propriétés curatives de la potion puissent cibler la personne. Sans cet alignement sur la personne à guérir, l'effet ne serait que minime et très probablement temporaire".

"Mais", Severus détacha son regard de son découpage pour trouver un adolescent confus qui le regardait fixement. "Pourquoi cela rendrait-il la potion maléfique ?" Severus sursauta sur le sous-entendu que_ tout ce qui est sombre est mauvais_, et s'éclaircit la gorge : "C'est le concept de cibler une personne avec la potion, par l'utilisation de son sang, qui est considérée comme sombre. Comme vous le voyez, il peut être utilisé pour des potions de guérison, pour augmenter leur efficacité, mais je pourrais aussi l'utiliser pour faire un poison qui n'affectera qu'une seule personne".

Un regard horrifié se forma sur le visage du garçon. "Vous pourriez le jeter dans un pichet de jus et seule la personne ciblée en souffrirait, même si plus d'un en boirait !?"

Hochant de la tête, Severus ne put empêcher un commentaire légèrement hargneux de lui glisser entre les lèvres. "Il semble que tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu. Vous avez raison, M. Serpentard. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle toutes les potions utilisant le sang de cette manière ont été interdites."

Tous deux reprirent leur travail et un silence confortable - seulement rompu par le bruit des racines coupées et des couteaux qui entrent en contact avec le bois - s'abattit sur le laboratoire de potions.

Severus pouvait entendre le garçon marmonner dans sa barbe "Pourquoi interdire quelque chose d'utile, seulement à cause de cela ? Le ministère est fou". Souriant à lui-même, Severus se reconcentra pleinement sur la potion qu'il préparait.

oooOOooooo

Dans les bureaux du ministère, Madame Bones était occupée à préparer le procès de Sirius Orion Black. La veille, elle lui avait envoyé une lettre l'informant de la date prévue. Elle espérait qu'il se présenterait. Ses lettres lui étaient parvenues jusqu'à présent, elle en était certaine. Mais les sorts de traçage habituels, placés sur tous les hiboux du ministère, ne donnaient pas plus d'informations outre le fait que les hiboux n'avaient pas quitté Londres. Elle supposa donc que le dernier des Black se trouvait quelque part en ville, probablement sous de lourdes barrières.

Soupirant, elle s'attaqua à la toute nouvelle pile de lettres. Elles arrivaient à toutes heures du jour et étaient distribuées par lots depuis la salle des courriers, trois fois par jour.

La quantité de courrier envoyé à son bureau avait triplé depuis le jour où _Lord Serpentard_, elle renifla, avait adopté Harry Potter. La plupart du temps, c'était des mensonges, des affirmations ayant vu l'homme faire des choses illégales, ce qui serait un motif de révocation de sa tutelle sur le garçon, etc. La plupart du temps les demandes émanaient de sorcières préoccupées, seuls trois sorciers avaient écrit de telles lettres, pour savoir si le garçon avait été recueilli par l'homme qui avait été autrefois Vous-savez-qui.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas simplement jeter tout le courrier, mais devait ouvrir et lire toutes les missives. A mi-chemin de la pile, la sorcière trouva une lettre plus intéressante. Elle avait été envoyée par nul autre que Sirius Black lui-même, et lui était adressée. Curieuse, elle ouvrit la lettre - le personnel de la poste devait vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaises surprises -, et se mit immédiatement à la lire.

Elle fut soulagée de lire que Black avait l'intention de venir à son propre procès. Et elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être détenu par le ministère avant le procès. Il l'informa aussi qu'il allait engager un avocat pour le représenter au tribunal, et que celui qu'il choisirait enverrait une lettre et répondrait à toutes les questions posées.

Une fois cette inquiétude calmée, Amelia put passer une journée de travail beaucoup plus détendue.

oooOOooooo

Marvolo était assis dans le bureau emprunté, entre deux réunions, et vérifiait ses notes. Il avait été surpris de voir combien de ses disciples pouvaient être considérés comme des cas particuliers. Il s'efforçait actuellement de les rassurer en leur expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'épouser quelqu'un qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter du tout. Il les encourageait encore à trouver un partenaire, ou peut-être à chercher une jeune femme cracmol qui pourrait faire partie de leur famille et porter leurs enfants. Enfin, pour les derniers il s'agissait d'hommes qui préféraient les hommes. Ou un couple de femmes qui devait seulement décider laquelle d'entre elles porterait l'enfant.

A présent il était extrêmement heureux d'avoir sorti tous les journaux de la chambre des secrets avant d'avoir obtenu son diplôme. S'il se souvenait bien il y avait des recettes de potions qui permettait à une femme d'être enceinte à partir de l'essence des deux parents, ce qui devait être assez facile à réaliser.

Le mieux était de laisser Severus jeter un coup d'œil aux notes, et d'élaborer une version qui fonctionnerait comme il le souhaiterait.

Marvolo se frotta les yeux. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il devait bientôt parler avec Severus. Il avait eu des accès de peur, de terreur presque, et de désespoir dans les derniers jours. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais il se souvenait encore très bien de la façon dont il avait été agressé par ses sentiments après sa renaissance. Il n'était pas sûr s'il s'agissait là d'un autre effet secondaire du rituel utilisé pour le ressusciter.

Pour se distraire jusqu'à ce que ses prochains disciples arrivent - c'était au deux Greengrass - Marvolo sortit un des journaux, tournant doucement les vieilles pages fragiles avec sa magie jusqu'à une page où était décrite une potion qui pouvait être traduite par "_ masquer le passé_". Il semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été terminée, car elle n'avait pas été correctement nommée. Peut-être que Severus pourrait utiliser ces notes. Ses yeux rouges suivant les gribouillis sur le parchemin, Marvolo commença à traduire les notes en anglais.

oooOOooooo

Dans son bureau circulaire, Albus Dumbledore se lamentait sur les erreurs qu'il avait commises la veille. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme il l'avait fait face au désir de Sirius de se faire innocenter.

Maintenant, il avait perdu encore plus que s'il l'avait soutenu. Si, par il ne savait quel moyen, il parvenait à révoquer la garde actuelle de Harry, il était fort probable qu'il serait placé sous la garde de son parrain. Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour Albus que le tribunal statuerait en faveur du dernier des Black.

S'il n'avait pas commis cette erreur fatale - qui l'avait fait expulser de Grimmaurd Place - il aurait au moins pu exercer un certain contrôle sur Harry. Maintenant, les chances qu'il joue un rôle important et qu'il soit proche du garçon seraient faibles dans le meilleur des cas.

Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour réparer les pots cassés. Oui, il allait écrire une lettre expliquant que seule l'inquiétude avait parlé hier. Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'idée que c'était un piège élaboré par Fudge, pour attirer Sirius hors de sa cachette, pour le mettre entre ses griffes, pour lui administrer le baiser du détraqueur. S'il était assez convaincant, cela pouvait marcher.

Oui, il pourrait peut-être résoudre deux problèmes en même temps. Il était toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur de défense. Peut-être que Sirius aimerait enseigner à Poudlard. Si Tom laissait Harry aller à l'école l'année suivante, il aurait l'occasion de passer du temps avec son filleul.

Heureux de son idée, Albus s'assit derrière son bureau, sortit un morceau de parchemin, prit sa plume de paon préférée et de l'encre vert émeraude, et commença la lettre.

oooOOooooo

Les elfes de la Maison Nott avaient travaillé toute la matinée pour préparer le jardin en vue de la fête que Théodore organisait chaque année. Des ballons de différentes couleurs gaies, du vert, du bleu, du jaune, de l'orange et du rouge, flottaient en groupes au-dessus d'une longue table chargée de gâteau aux fraises, de glace, d'assiettes remplies de fruits, de sandwiches et de tous les autres aliments que l'on puisse imaginer manger lors d'un pique-nique. Marvolo se tenait à l'ombre d'un pavillon vêtu d'une robe de lin légère, au-dessus d'une chemise en soie et un pantalon en laine. Il avait choisi des couleurs claires et était curieux de voir comment ses Mangemorts allaient réagir face à cette sélection inhabituelle. Normalement, il préférait les couleurs sombres, mais cette journée était assez chaude pour qu'il profite des vêtements les plus légers pour être au frais. Et jeter un charme de rafraîchissement n'était pas la même chose.

Il fit un signe de tête approbateur à son fils, lorsque l'adolescent franchit la porte arrière pour sortir sur la terrasse, suivi de près par l'héritier Nott. Henry portait lui aussi des vêtements légers, sa chemise était à manches courtes et sa robe était large et fluide. Marvolo avait demandé à l'un des elfes de mettre en évidence les vêtements que son fils devait porter, et il était heureux de voir que le garçon avait obtempéré.

Il était tout aussi heureux du rapport que Severus lui avait remis après la première session de tutorat avec Henry. Il semblait qu'ils seraient capables de travailler ensemble, et de dépasser les difficultés passées.

En signe de gratitude, Marvolo avait envoyé le Maître des Potions en mission de recherche et d'expérimentation. Il avait besoin de deux potions. Ou plus précisément, il avait deux idées de potions, avec des notes et des transcriptions d'expériences ratées. Et comme lui-même n'avait pas le temps, et pas autant de compétences que Severus, il confia la tâche à son disciple. Il sourit au souvenir des yeux brillants et de l'impatience qu'il sentait chez l'homme quand il s'était incliné et avait accepté les traductions que Marvolo avait préparées.

Pour ses étranges et inexplicable crises émotionnelles, Severus lui conseilla de tenir un journal sur le moment où elles s'étaient produites, sur ce qu'il faisait, les personnes qui l'entouraient et sur tout ce qui pouvait avoir de l'importance. Ce serait gênant, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter puisqu'ils avaient besoin de plus d'informations pour aller au fond de ce mystère.

Les uns après les autres, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Comme il n'était pas l'hôte de ce rassemblement, il pouvait regarder les Seigneurs, les Dames et leurs enfants arriver par cheminette, saluant Benjamin et son fils, qui se tenaient à côté de la cheminée dans le salon de derrière.

Bientôt, les petites tables étaient entourées de sorcières et de sorciers bavards et les adolescents se déplacèrent vers une grande couverture sous un arbre, un peu à part. Marvolo avait regardé de loin Théodore présenter son fils à ses amis de Serpentard. Ils étaient tous des enfants de ses disciples, donc il ne craignait pas qu'ils puissent essayer de faire du mal à son fils. Mais il était toujours curieux de savoir comment chacun allait réagir face à cette nouvelle situation. Jusqu'à présent, tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu.

Satisfait que Théodore ait la situation sous contrôle, Marvolo déplaça son attention vers les adultes. Lucius et Narcissa venaient dans sa direction. Le Lord blond essayant de décider comment agir autour de son Seigneur lors de ce rassemblement. Même s'il n'y avait que de personnes fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait beaucoup de personnes présentes qui n'étaient pas marquées. Marvolo avait hâte de les rendre encore un peu plus mal à l'aise.

"Lord Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer à nouveau." Les salua Marvolo lorsqu'il furent assez près : "Dame Malefoy, comment allez-vous en cette belle journée d'été ?" Il s'inclina et lui embrassa le dos de la main.

Avec un sourire, Narcissa fit une révérence et accepta la salutation avec grâce. "Je vais bien Lord Serpentard. Comment vous et votre nouveau fils vous adaptez-vous ?" Ils bavardèrent avec légèreté, Marvolo apprécia beaucoup l'après-midi. Lorsque Narcissa changea de table pour rejoindre d'autres dames, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Lady Parkinson et Lady Greengrass qui se tenaient côte à côte, mangeant du gâteau, il resta seul avec Lucius un moment.

"Mon Seigneur", Lucius était visiblement nerveux "ma femme voulait que je vous remercie, concernant vos ordres. Elle..." Essayant de ne pas rire, Marvolo interrompit l'autre homme. "Pas besoin de me remercier. Mais peut-être devrions-nous trouver un moyen de régler les différends entre nos familles. Des idées ? Non ? Alors vous feriez mieux d'y penser, à plus tard."

Marvolo passa à une autre table, à un autre groupe d'adultes, charmant les dames et terrifiant les hommes. Il devrait aller à d'autres fêtes.

oooOOooooo

Pendant que les adultes discutaient près de l'étang, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières étaient assis sur une grande couverture sous un arbre. Harry était heureux de pouvoir s'asseoir à l'ombre, car il faisait très chaud. Sur la couverture, il y avait des assiettes et des bols avec de nombreuses collations différentes et une cruche avec du jus de citrouille frais. C'était plus qu'un simple pique-nique, du moins selon Harry.

Pour l'instant, aucun des étudiants Serpentard ne lui prêtait attention. Daphné, la jeune sœur d'Astoria et Pansy parlaient avec animation de quelques sorts de beauté mentionnés dans le dernier numéro du mensuel Ado-Sorcière (N/T : le nom original était "teen witch monthly" -mensuel des jeunes sorcières-, j'ai essayé de l'améliorer, je n'aurais pas dû ?). Un sujet que Harry ne voulait pas commenter ou, pire, y être entraîné.

Les garçons, à savoir Vincent, Gregory, Draco, Blaise et Theodore, discutaient de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et des changements possibles à venir cette année. Ils étaient tous impatients, car les matchs leurs avaient manqués. Une année avec le Tournois des Trois Sorciers avait été agréable, mais une année sans Quidditch, pas tellement.

Harry convint en silence qu'il était super de retrouver de nouveau des matchs de Quidditch. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec le fait que le tournoi avait été agréable, à ses yeux l'événement n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un désastre.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs grignotait des pâtisseries à la cerise, sirotant de temps en temps du jus agréablement frais. Il était conscient des regards que les autres lui lançaient et de la pression que sa présence faisait peser sur le pique-nique. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur son souhait qu'il soit ici avec Ron et ses frères et sa sœur, Hermione et peut-être Neville. Au lieu de cela, il était forcé de s'asseoir ici avec Malefoy, le con, et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas connaitre la plupart de leurs prénoms, mais il ignora ce sentiment. N'ayant pas vraiment faim, il commença à broyer la pâte, remplissant son assiette de miettes.

Finalement, lors d'une accalmie dans leur conversation, Draco décida qu'il était temps de sortir le Gryffondor de sa torpeur.

"Dis-nous, le balafré, comment un Gryffondor se sent en tant que Serpentard ? Nous devrions te montrer la salle commune, maintenant que tu es une sorte de Serpentard honoraire", sourit-il en essayant de paraître amical. Mais son expression changea rapidement pour devenir confuse devant le regard furieux et les poings serrés de l'autre adolescent.

Ils pâlirent tous devant les paroles furieuses, tendue et froides qu'ils entendirent ensuite.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait de devoir vivre avec le monstre qui a tué mes parents ? Qui a essayé de me tuer plus d'une fois ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être traîné loin de ses amis et de sa famille ? Que tout change sans qu'on me demande mon avis ?" Harry respirait difficilement en regardant Draco et se tourna vers Théodore qui, assis à côté de Daphné, fronçait les sourcils, inquiet. "Je ne me sens pas bien, Théodore. Je vais aller dans ma chambre." Fermant brièvement les yeux, il ajouta d'une voix calme : "Désolé Théodore, profite de ta fête."

Avant que les autres n'aient pu réagir, Harry avait filé, évitant les adultes, et s'était volatilisé dans la maison.

ooOoooo

"Bravo Draco" dit Daphné sur un ton sarcastique. "Tu as toujours été si délicat sur les sujets sensibles".

Rougissant, Draco essaya de se défendre. "Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Être l'héritier de l'ancienne et noble maison de Serpentard est un honneur. Pourquoi quelqu'un réagirait-il de façon aussi dramatique ?" Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, en se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Puis se levèrent maladroitement, lorsque deux des adultes s'approchèrent d'eux.

Le jeune Malfoy pâlit subitement, en reconnaissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, accompagné du père de Théo, se dirigeant vers l'ombre du vieil arbre à l'endroit où il était.

"Y a-t-il un problème ?" demanda l'aîné Nott.

Et comme hôte de la fête, Théodore répondit : "Henry ne se sent pas bien. Il est parti s'allonger dans sa chambre".

Draco bougeait nerveusement sous le regard sceptique de Lord Serpentard. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air coupable. Mais c'était plus difficile qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

"Qu'avez-vous dit à mon fils, héritier Malefoy ?"

Trop embarrassé, Draco ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres détourna son regard de Drago, qui put alors respirer plus librement, pour le tourner vers les autres, attendant clairement une réponse. Voyant que les garçons essayaient de se faire le plus petit possible, Daphné redressa ses robes de sorcière en soie vert clair au-dessus de sa robe d'été émeraude et fit un pas en avant, attirant l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur elle.

"Mon Seigneur", dit-elle en faisant une révérence, "dans notre conversation, le sujet de la mort de ses parents a été évoqué. On peut comprendre qu'il en ait été bouleversé".

Le père adoptif d'Henry pinça l'arête de son nez en sifflant quelque chose dans sa barbe, personne ne comprenant. Il se tourna vers l'autre adulte, s'excusant avant de partir en direction de la maison. Peu après, Lord Nott, avec un regard sévère pour son fils, partit lui aussi, laissant derrière lui huit adolescents ébranlés.

"Il est effrayant, putain." dit Vincent avec émotion. Et même si Daphné réprimanda le garçon pour son langage, Draco était sûr qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était effrayant comme jamais.

oooOOooooo

Sur le chemin du retour, Marvolo analysa les informations qui lui avaient été fournies. De toute évidence, l'héritier Malfoy avait dit quelque chose d'insensible, qui avait suffisamment contrarié Henry pour le mettre en colère. L'héritier Nott et l'héritière Greengrass, étaient tous deux assez rusés pour dissimuler la bévue, pour toutes les personnes impliquées et l'impolitesse de son fils ainsi que tout ce que le garçon Malefoy avait dit pour causer cela.

Marvolo ne se demanda pas pourquoi cela s'était produit, cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. Maintenant, il fallait trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation, ou même d'en tirer quelque chose d'utile.

Il passa devant Nagini qui prenait un bain de soleil sur une grande parcelle d'herbe près des portes arrières.

.: _**Qu'est-ce qui a mis **__**ton**__** jeune en colère ?**_ :. Se renseigna-elle paresseusement.

.: _**Mon jeune ?**_ :. Siffla-t-il en réponse, surpris. .: _**Pourquoi l'appele**__**s**__**-**__**tu**__** ainsi ?**_ :.

.: _**Parce qu'il sent un peu comme toi. Les familles sentent pareil. N'est-il pas à **__**toi**__** ? **_:.

En regardant son familier d'un air pensif, Marvolo s'interrogea sur cette nouvelle information. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'adoption affecte l'odeur du garçon. Peut-être allait-il devoir approfondir la question une fois qu'il aurait un peu de temps libre. Il renifla de dérision à cette pensée. Vu la façon dont les choses se développaient, il lui faudrait des années avant d'avoir quelque chose qui ressemble à du temps libre.

.: _**D'une certaine manière, il est à moi. Et il est certainement de la famille**_ :. Marvolo rassura son grand serpent... .: "_**Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis en colère ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Seulement qu'il y a eu une sorte de désaccord, avec les autres jeunes**_ :.

Nagini leva la tête paresseusement. .: _**Je ferais mieux d'aller le voir alors**_ :. Et sans attendre une réponse de Marvolo, elle se glissa à travers la porte et entra dans la maison.

Se demandant brièvement si c'était une bonne idée ou non, Marvolo entra, se dirigeant vers l'étude. Une fois là-bas, il prit un petit morceau de parchemin et sa plume préférée pour écrire un petit mot.

_Henry,_

_J'ai entendu dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien. J'espère que cela t'aidera à te sentir mieux. Comme il semble qu'ignorer notre passé ne fonctionne pas bien, je te propose que l'on en parle ensemble ce soir._

_Marvolo_

"Flimm", appelant un des elfes Potter qu'il avait rencontré l'autre jour en visitant les maisons. D'un doux bruit, l'elfe apparut devant lui, vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller blanche et neuve, s'inclinant profondément, mais sans l'expression joyeuse que Marvolo pouvait voir chez les elfes heureux de servir.

"Que peut faire Flimm pour vous, Maître ?" Marvolo était conscient que les elfes Potter ne s'adressaient à lui qu'avec le minimum de politesse possible, et il avait du mal à leur en vouloir, après tout il avait tué leur dernier maître.

"Apporte cette note et un plateau avec du jus et de la glace dans la chambre d'Henry. Il ne se sent pas bien et a besoin d'un peu de réconfort".

S'inclinant à nouveau et faisant léviter la note pour la saisir, l'elfe se volatilisa. Sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il pouvait pour montrer qu'il se souciait - un excellent moyen de gagner quelqu'un à votre cause - Marvolo retourna dans le jardin. Il avait encore quelques adeptes à taquiner.

oooOOooooo

Dans sa chambre, Harry faisait les cent pas, déchiré, un sentiment de malaise dans la poitrine. Il pensait qu'il allait bien, qu'il resterait calme, qu'il profiterait de la situation autant qu'il le pouvait, et le voilà qui perdait le contrôle, qui s'enfuyait de la fête de Théodore, embarrassant l'autre adolescent et risquait d'avoir des ennuis avec Voldemort.

Frustré, il jeta un oreiller qui se trouvait sur le lit, pour ensuite saisir les autres, et les jeter un par un avec autant de force qu'il pouvait contre le mur. Ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que de lancer quelque chose qui pourrait se briser, mais c'était mieux que de faire les cent pas.

Il faillit sursauter en entendant le sifflement qui venait de la porte. .: _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans, mon petit**_ ? :. Harry entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la porte, comme si on avait frappé quelque chose contre elle. .: _**Tu vas bien ? Parle-moi, je sais que tu peux me comprendre**_ :.

"Laissez-moi tranquille !" cria-t-il, en se laissant tomber sur le lit en fixant le baldaquin.

.:_** Ne sois pas grossier, jeune homme. Tu avais l'air en colère, **__**si bien **__**que tu ne m'as même pas vu. Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, peut-être que je peux t'aider à traquer ce qui t'a mis en colère**_ :.

Frustré, Harry essaya d'imaginer un serpent .: _**Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas parler **_: .

Il entendit quelque chose comme du cuir glissant sur un tapis .: _**T**__**u n'as**__** pas besoin de parler. Je peux parler pour deux**_ :.

Après cela le serpent, (il était presque sûr qu'elle était une femelle), commença une description longue et détaillée de sa journée. Après quelques minutes seulement, Harry souhaita que le serpent parte. Il eut un autre choc quand un elfe de maison apparut soudainement avec un plateau flottant à ses côtés.

"Maître Potter, monsieur ! J'ai du jus et de la glace." Un plateau était posé sur le bureau et l'elfe était incliné si bas que son nez touchait le tapis coûteux. "Si le maître veut quelque chose, il suffit d'appeler Flimm, et Flimm viendra."

.: _**Qui est avec toi, mon petit**_ ? :.

Se frottant les tempes, un mal de tête pointant le bout de son nez, Harry fit un signe de tête à Flimm. S'il comparait l'elfe aux autres qu'il avait jusqu'alors rencontré, alors en comparaison, cet elfe semblait plutôt calme. "Merci Flimm, je m'en souviendrai." Et avec un autre crac, l'elfe disparut.

Passant ensuite à la nuisance dans le hall. .:_**Tu vas arrêter de parler tout le temps, si je te laisse entrer ?**_:.

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis un doux sifflement .:_** Oui **_:.

Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte. Un énorme serpent, majoritairement vert, se glissa à travers la porte. Elle alla se réfugier sous une fenêtre, là où le soleil brillait, et se recroquevilla. .: _**Tu as un endroit bien chaud ici**_ :. après ça, elle resta silencieuse un moment.

Reconnaissant pour ces petites attentions, Harry referma la porte et se dirigea vers le plateau, pour récupérer la glace. Il trouva un mot sous le bol et l'ouvrit. Après avoir lu le mot, Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et commença à manger la glace encore froide. Merveilleux, une conversation avec Voldemort, sur leur passé. Il pouvait imaginer beaucoup de choses qu'il préférerait faire. Mais il n'avait probablement pas le choix.

oooOOooo

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Adenoide** : Il se trouve que je me suis bien trompé en mettant à jour la chapitre 5 à l'emplacement du 3, je t'invite à aller le lire maintenant que j'ai rectifié mon erreur ;)

Guest : Merci de ton soutient, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise : )

Merci pour toutes vos reviews 3

oooOOooo

Corrigé par la merveilleuse, la génialissime Amegonys!


End file.
